XY:Time together, Amourshipping Series
by Fan wizard
Summary: The group has some time to enjoy Kalos. Ash has realizes his feelings towards Serena and Serena still has a crush on Ash since they were kids. How will they develop their relationship in this Series, Amourshipping, AshxSerena, SatoSere. Warning:My first ever Fanfic so my writting may get better later on. Shoutouts to my beta reader: ValerianCanidate who has been alot of help.
1. Chapter 0: Childhood tragedy

**Hello readers.**

 **Shoutouts to my Beta reader Valerian Candidate.**

* * *

Chapter 0 (Edited)

Childhood memories

We lay our scene in the a forest on the outskirts of Pallet town. It was early morning. Light was peeking through the trees. The sun was high in the sky.

Walking through this forest was a little girl about seven, with honey blond hair and on her head a straw hat. Her name was Serena. The child was suppose to be with Proffesor Oak's camp, along with other kids who attended. She was wandering around and about, hopelessly seeing as she was separated from the group. This girl was shaking in fear and tried to look for the exit anxiously.

The little girl wasn't just scared because she was alone, but sad because of the berries that were in the forrest and reminded her of how her mom and dad taught her how to bake pokepuffs. It was also her last memory of her father before he left.

Walking around, for seemingly about a half an hour she had encountered a rustling bush and moved towards it at a slower pace, she catiously approached it. Not knowing was was to come out.

Out of a bush came a pokemon. The sudden movement from the pokemon startled the little girl. She feared for the worst. Trying to get away she twisted her knee and slipped falling down face first. Not only just after tripping that Serena noticed it was just a little poliwag.

Serena filled tears up in fear as she cried out. "I knew I didn't want to come to come... Mommy!"

Coming out of the same bush was a little boy with black hair. He was about the same age as Serena.

"Poliwag?" he asked before noticing Serena and his eyes widened as looked at her asking, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" She asked frowning slightly. She was a little intimidatedby him because she was too shy to talk to anyone and was a bit ant social. He approached her casually as she tried to figure him out. She was somewhat frightened of this stranger

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm Ash, Can you walk?" Ash asked.

"I hurt my knee." She answered.

"Don't worry." Ash proclaimed. He pulled out a handkerchief and knelt across her before wrapped it around her knee. "This will make it feel better."

There was a response she made when trying to get up. She said "Ow" because of the pain shot through her leg.

Now regretting to have ever trusted him."Now watch this."

Moving his hands and fingers randomly, as if he was casting some sort of spell. "Feel better! Feel better! Feel better right away!"

She tried to get up again, "it still hurts I can't get up."

Now the boy got up and said, "Don't give up until it's over... okay, come on" reaching for her hand and grabbing it to pull her up.

Using up too much of his strength to pull her up she fell into his arms. They were now in a sudden embrace.

A few seconds after that unexpected hug, Serena had pulled away and was a little surprised.

In that brief amount of time she had felt a little something. She blushed slightly.

"There you go." He said smiling because he had helped her up. He gave out a toothy grin, "We should head back to the camp site, okay, come on."

Ash guided her out of the forest still holding Serena's her hand.

* * *

From a glade of the forest, the two kids had then entered their little town and went in Professor Oak's laboratory.

Going through the entranced they saw Professor Oak, along with the other children, huddled around a Fennekkin.

"Okay, Kids, this is a pokemon from the Kalos reg-" Professor Oak was explaining.

"Sorry to interrupt." Ash now tugging on the Professor's lab coat.

"Oh. Hello Ash." The Professor replied.

A voice from their audience a remarked at them holding hands "Ohh, Who's your girlfriend Ash?"

Ash Turning his head towards the voice, it was none other than Leaf . While Serena's reaction was of panic inside of her head. On the outside she stayed almost come with her cheeks pink.

"Girl...friend?" Ash asked obliviously.

"Nevermind!" Leaf said frustrated.

Ash diverted his attention to Proffesor Oak, "Anyway Professor there is something wrong with her leg."

* * *

In about half a week later, camp ended and Serena's leg had healed up.

Before she had to leave Ash made a promised to the straw hat girl and promised to come play with her once camp was over. Due to that promised, Serena rushed to the door Everytime there was someone at there.

At a morning there was a knock upon the door. Serena rushed through the house to get it. She anxiously waited for Ash. When she opened the door she saw Ash. She was overjoyed.

"Wanna go play?" He asked.

"Sure," she said as she shouted so her mom, "Mom, I'm going to play with Ash."

"Okay, just be safe, and I'll have some lunch for you when you come back" her mom replied, as Ash grabbed her hand, which made her blush, and they ran outside together basked in sunlight laughing and running.

* * *

A month has passed and both had a great time with each other. They played various games and gotten to know things about each other so they gotten close. They almost knew everything about each other. Like that when Ash turned ten years old he was going to travel the world and become a pokemon master, he even asked her to come on his journey. Ash learned that Serena has a pet ryhorn.

They spent every waking moment with each other and their parents became friends and as they watched their kids play together. One conversation stood out in years to come.

"Hey Delia," Grace said to Ash's mother.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Have you notice my daughter's crush on your son?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, it's fairly obvious but My Ash probably hasn't noticed, since he is so dense, it's so adorable. Do you think they'll end up together?" Delia asked.

"I don't think so, because we're moving in a couple of days. Since I'm a ryhorn racer and there's not much competition here in Kanto and most of our income is from my competitions. Also, I haven't told Serena yet because it will just break her heart. Don't tell ash until we leave. He might tell her and they'd both be sad"

"Oh, that's a shame, still though, I still think they'll meet again and get together. Hey you wanna make a bet, ten dollars I say they'll end up together."

"You're on," Grace said as they shook on it.

* * *

A few days later, Serena kept crying saying, "Mom I don't wanna move."

"I'm sorry Serena but this is for the best," her mom answered as she dragged her daughter and put her into a car and locked the door.

"But what about Ash?" Serena asked.

Meanwhile at Ash's house her Mother had recently just told Ash that Serena was gonna move and just rushed out of the house to say one last goodbye to her. "I gotta catch up to her, I gotta say goodbye one last time." He thinking to himself, having tears in her eyes.

He then saw Serena in a moving car going slow enough for Ash to catch up and run along side. When she saw as she quickly rolled up her window to talk to Ash She was tearing up because she was losing her first friend.

"Delia, why did you tell him?" Grace thought.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"Hey, I came here to say goodbye and also have this," Ash said as he gave her a handkerchief as a gift, "hey don't be cry I promise I'll meet you again...," then became silent for a moment since he forgot to ask for her name in this month they knew each other. "Hey, I have been meaning to ask you, what's your name?"

"Oh no," she thought to herself, then tried to answer his question but Ash soon grew tired of running and lost his breath. The car sped up leaving him in the dust before she could answer his question.

Both Ash and Serena wept for days after that. For both were now on different sides of the world.

Both of them were distraught at losing their friend. In Kanto a boy looked at the sky wondering where she was and Kalos a young girl wished upon a shooting star to meet Ash soon.


	2. Chapter 1: Change of heart

**Hey readers this is my first chapter of these series, to give you some background of what's in here I wrote:**

 **In a year- 730 days, twelve months, seven-eight weeks in it.**

 **So Ash had aged in Jotoh and when he traveled in sinnoh.**

 **So right now Ash is now 12 years old and so is Serena and Clemont.**

 **Bonnie is 8 years old.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for any grammar errors.**

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 1

The change of heart

Avalugg is unable to battle," the referee declared, "the challenger is the winner."

"Great job Haluwcha," Ash said to his Pokemon he used in the battle, "you were really great. Now return."

"You really did a number on my Pokemon." The gym leader said as he giving the last badge he needed to go to the Kalos league. "Due to you win I present you with the iceberg badge.

Ash happily acceptedit and held it up sayin, "alright...I got the iceberg badge!"

His friends then ran up to him from the sidelines of the battle field to congratulate him for win against his eight gym leader which qualifies him for Kalos league tournament. Clemont shaked his hand, Bonnie talked just how amazing the battle was and Serena saw this opportunity to hug her crush and childhood friend and did so while blushing.

"Thanks guys for your support, I coudn't have done it with out you guys," Ash said to his friends.

"Congra-" Clemont congratulated him was soon interrupted by Ash's growling stomach.

"Sorry." Ash announced. "Guess that match got me hungry."

"Still the same ash I guess, let's go to the pokemon center and get us something to eat." Bonnie said.

"Yeah," the group said as they walked out of the gym saying farewell to Wulfric.

Then when they got outside they zipped their jacket up since it was cold outside that there was snow all over the city.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, admiring the badge while walking along side with his friends on the side walk, "this qualifies me to be in the Kalos league tournament."

"By the way Ash, when's the tournament," Clemont asked.

"In about 3 weeks", Ash replied.

"Hey Serena when's your master showcase," he asked her.

"In about a month," she said.

"looks like we have a lot of free time" Clemont said.

"Yeah we we do have a lot of time, I usually don't finish this early collecting badges." Ash announce. Yeah, what do you guys want to do, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie.

Then they realized Bonnie gone. "Where did she go," her worried brother said.

"Hey miss will you marry my brother" a child's voice said, catching the attention of the group. With that Serena, Clemont and Ash looked back. When they did, they saw that the owner of that voice was Bonnie and she was speaking to a girl. Clemont went red and grabbed his Sister with an invention he created.

"I'm sorry Miss," Clemont said as he ran away heading to the direction of the Pokemon center, leaving Ash and Serena behind.

"Looks like we'll meet them at the Pokemon Center," Ash told Serena.

"Yeah," Serena replied, with her sweat dropping.

* * *

As they got to the pokemon center, they met up with the siblings and Ash asked nurse joy to heal his pokemon from the fierce battle, this included Onbat, fletchinder and Haluwcha, all of his flying type pokemon. They also got their rooms. One two bedrooms along with two beds for each room. One for the boys and one for the girls.

The group then went to the cafeteria. They released all their pokemon, got dinner, and got a booth. On one side of the boothyou've got the blonde siblings, Clemont and Bonnie, while on the other side you've got Serena and Ash.

Serena tried to sit as closely to ash admiring him because she liked him more than friends ever since that day Ash helped her out of the forest. At first it was just a silly childhood crush, but after traveling with him for months now her crush was strengthened. She always hoped that they would be more then friends.

Her crush was also obvious to their traveling companions, Clemont and Bonnie,and even to all the Pokemon currently with them, but since he was so dense, He never picked up any hints that she left. It was even clear to Shauna, Miett, Tierno and some other people their group has encountered.

Ash being one of the most Denses person when coming to romance was a relief to Serena since she wouldn't want to be rejected, to her just thinking about it gave her one of the worst feelings she ever felt.

"Hey pikachu you want more ketchup with that," Ash questioned to his starter Pokemon. With this sentence pikachu' eyes lit up.

"pika pi", Pikachu responded which meant yes. With this, Ash gave pikachu a ketchup bottle and in an instant, grabbed the bottle and started licking it.

"Wow," said Clemont, as his sweat dropped, "Pikachu really likes ketchup."

"Yeah," Ash replied. "You guys know pikachu used to be really fat, I could barely carry him in my arms."

"That is so cute," Bonnie exclaimed.

"So anyway Ash," Serena said, "If you become a pokemon master, what will you do next. Do you have any plans?"

"You know what, I don't know yet," Ash answered, "I haven't really thought about it."

"oh okay," Serena had said in a depressing tone. She wanted to know if she was a part of his future, " For me, in the future I might try to get someone I like." After that sentence she freak out inside her mind, her face turned red and thought to herself, "oh no, oh no, oh no was that too obvious, did he know it was for him or does he think I'm into some other person." She also saw the blonde siblings grinning at her.

In Ash's mind he had been in deep thought about his future plans and when he realized Serena had just talked about something he said, "I'm sorry did you say something." Not hearing what she was saying."Wow, your face is all red, do you have a fever?" Ash asked, worried for her.

The blondes then Faceplamed because of how oblivious Ash was and Serena just sighed with relief and had just said that it was nothing.

After Ash finished dinner first, which is always because he's a fast eater, he returned all his Pokemon in its pokeball, except pikachu, who rode on his shoulder, since he doesn't want to be in a pokeball, and walked away to his room.

After Ash left Bonnie teased Serena," sooner or later you're going to have to confess your feelings to ash. Unless... you...want me to tell him?"

Serena blushed at her comment, "No Bonnie, don't tell him under any circumstances, you hear me, you to Clemont," she pointed out to the little girl and her big brother.

"I agree with my sister, Serena, Sooner or later you're going to have to confess your feelings to Ash, Serena. You only have about a month left together and then he's gonna go back home to Kanto." Clemont had spoken, agreeing with her sister.

"I pick later,"'she responded, clearly annoyed about the truth in what the siblings told her. She then finish her meal quickly, returned all of her pokemon in their pokeballs and stormed out, not noticing that some of them didn't finish their meals.

A certain grass type pokemon was happy and helped himself to the leftovers.

As she walked through the hallway she thought more and more about what they said and then it hit her. She actually hit her head on a door because she was walking without thinking.

She realize that this was Ash's door, "Maybe this is a sign. After all the rooms in this Pokemon center I wound up here," she thought to herself as she knocked on his door.

After that while waiting for Ash a rush of anxiety went through her body. In her mind she kept regretting she knocked.

* * *

5 minutes before in Ash's room

* * *

In Ash's mind he was thinking about his future, "what am I going to do next I've been so focused on becoming a pokemon master that I haven't figured out what I'm gonna do next. After I win a league, beat the elite four and beat the champion, what am I gonna do?"

"Hey pikachu what should we do, after we win the league?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pikapika chu," Answered pikachu, which meant, "I don't know, you're the trainer."

After that he heard something on the door. Ash spoke to his pikachu, "what was that... I guess that was nothing I don't hear anything on the door." Just then a someone knocked on the the door. "Guess someone was over there" Ash said and answered the door. To his suprise Serena was on the other side.

"Hey Serena, what's up," asked Ash.

"Oh...um... I just wanted to...um," she said trying to ended it with, "tell you how I feel," but just couldn't, due to the fear of rejection and finish her sentence next best thing, "to congratulate you on your win today." Then she pecked him on the cheek and acted all casual as she quickly walk out of there and closed the door behind her. After she closed the door, her face turned red and leaned on the door. Currently, in Serena's mind after that was she thought to herself, "why did I do that, I'm such an idiot. He probably doesn't like me that way," as she kept hitting her face. Then she bolted to her room as fast as she can.

In ash's mind he thought to himself, "I think I just found what I'm gonna do," and then touch the part of his cheek that got kissed and blushed, while still standing and staring at the door. After a few minutes of silence, he grinned.

Pikachu saw this and also grinned facing his trainer, Thinking, "about time."


	3. Chapter 2: Snowbelle city Snowball fight

**Here is the next chapter of my series. Anyway, Picking up right exactly where we left of my Fanfiction.**

 **Sorry for grammar errors. Enjoy and thanks for the review ㈳6**

* * *

Chapter 2

Snowbelle City Snow Fight

As Ash snapped back into reality he turned around and saw pikachu smilling at him. "What are you looking at pikachu" Ash said to his first pokemon.

Pikachu then replied with, "pika pika."(translation: you like her)

"Of course I do, she's my best friend" Ash responded.

"Pikachu pika pi"(translation: no, I mean you like like her)

"What do you mean by that." said Ash, with his denseness kicking in.

Pikachu face palmed. "Pi Pi Pi pi."(translation: I meant you have romantic feelings for that girl.)

"Wha!" Ash blushed greatly. "N-no I don't."

"pi pika pi pikachu"(translation: I've known you for a long time, you're not fooling me) The Pokemon said as he jump on Ash's shoulder.

Ash then grabs pikachu and drops him on the bed. Then says, "pikachu I'm tired", yawns, "I'm going to sleep talk to me about this tomorrow." After that, he lays down on the bed and drifted of to sleep.

"pika pikachu,"(translation: why so tired, we were the ones who fought in the gym)said by the pokemon, but ash didn't hear since he was asleep. Then, the Pocket monster drifted of to sleep.

Meanwhile at Serena's room trying to sleep, thinking, "I hope he's that dense," remembering what transpired that night.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

Ash woke up and found that Pikachu was waking up the Same time. "Hey Buddy," greeted by the trainer as he patted the Pokemon.

"Pi pi pika"(translation: so do you love Serena) questioned the Pokemon. With this statement Ash quickly blushed.

"What! That was out of nowhere," Ash shouted, why would you even ask that."

"pi pika pi pi pika pika"(translation: because you said we'll talk about at the mourning)

"oh yeah" Ash now remembering what happened last knight, "Fine I'll talk. I do like Serena...that way, OK." Pikachu's eyes lit up when it heard this.

"Glad to hear you say that Ash," A voice from the side said which made Ash and Pikachu turn to see Clemont.

"What! You we're here the whole time," Ash said with shock.

"Yup, Um...Don't you remember we're roommates." Clemont answered, pointing to the other bed in the room.

"But... But, Ash stuttering, thinking of words to say, "I didn't here you come in."

"Ash, you're a heavy sleeper, of course you didn't hear me walk in."

"Oh," Ash said, scratching the back of his head, "Clemont please do not tell anybody about this conversation and also, when did you wake up."

"OK Ash, you're secret is safe with me and I woke up when you shouted," Clemont replied, with a grin and then rushed out.

"pika pika,"( _T_ : so when are you gonna confess) Pikachu said.

"Are you crazy she might not feel the same, and I don't want to be rejected," Ash replied to his friend.

"pi pi pika pika pi"( _T_ : It's obvious she likes, she even kissed you on the cheek, last night) Pikachu remarked.

"That might have just been a friendly kiss," Ash said, "Anyway I'm gonna take a shower I reek." This ended the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile Clemont met up with his sister to discuss Ash's Revelation in a corner of the place at a booth, in the cafeteria of the Pokemon center.

"Wow, they like each other. So when are we gonna tell them about each other." Bonnie asked her brother.

"No, we are not gonna tell them. It's better that they express their feelings to each other than have their friends do it for them." answered Clemont.

"But that's no fun, brother." Bonnie said while pouting.

"Just trust me on this and don't interfere with their love life."

"Fine!" She shouted storming out, but when she was about to open the door out she saw Serena on another booth and sat with her.

"Ok Pikachu let's get breakfast then train. OK?" Ash had spoken to his pal. Pikachu replied with with a nod meaning, yes, hopped on his shoulder and then they walked out of their room to go to the the front desk to see Nurse Joy. They did this to get their pokemon from the epic battle yesterday and get breakfast.

When they got their meal and saw Serena and Bonnie on the booth. "Hey Bonnie, Hey Serena" ash said while waving to them and then sitting next to them. "Hey guys where's Clemont." Then released all their pokemon to eat.

"I'm right here" a voice behind him said.

"Ah," he shouted getting suprised by Clemont, yet again, "can you stop scaring me. Second time today."

"What do you mean second time. What was the first time," Bonnie said speaking to the Raven haired boy. She knew exactly what happened, but wanted him to tell the story to Serena.

"um...uh...nothing,"Ash answered and then trying to change the topic, "so anyway where do you guys wanna go, unless you wanna stay here for three weeks."

"I don't know let me think about it." Clemont said.

"How about you Serena," Ash said, "Serena, you're awfully quiet , what's up."

In Serena's mind she was thinking about last night repeating, "why did I do that, I'm so stupid." Not noticing the people there.

"Yo Serena, you there," Ash said waving his hands in front of her face.

"Oh, hi," she replied, With a blush since her crush was there. She then thought, "Oh looks like he's fine, guess he is that dense." This gave her a feeling of relief.

"There something wrong you can talk to us. We're your friends." Ash said.

Then she thought about what he said, "friends," which made her depressed, but managed to fake a smile, "Nothing's wrong Ash."

They soon kept talking about travel plans, but the end result was to be decided and to stay here until they decide to go somewhere. Ash finished eating first, as usual, and returned all his Pokemon. Then walked out, outside with Pikachu on his shoulder, to train for the Kalos league tournament.

For today he decide to work on speed and Agility so he got his fatest pokemon he got in his arsenal, Pikachu and Greninga. To work on agility he made a lot of snowballs from the snow in the Area and got out his Pokemon. "Ok, guys lets throw these snowballs at those two," Ash pointing to Pikachu and Greninga, "This will test their agility."

"Ok," the Pokemon said in their own language.

"Then let's start guys," he chucked the first snowball, with the rest of the Pokemon following his lead. Greninga, along with Pikachu dodge them. This went on for a couple of hours until Ash hit the Noibat Pikachu with a Snowball. "come on Noibat you gotta be faster than that.

The tired Noibat got angry at his comment and chucked a snowball at him, but missed due to Ash ducking last minute, and instead hitting Clemont, who was directly behind him along side the other people in their group to chearing him on his training.

"What the heck," Clemont exclaimed and quickly made a snowball to hit the bat Pokemon, but instead hit Ash.

"Oh it's on," Ash responding to the hit. He then returned all his Pokemon in its own pokeball, except Pikachu and quickly started a snowball fight. In the crossfire Clemont accidentally hit Serena and Ash accidentally hit Bonnie. With this the teams were made. Ash/Serena and pikachu vs. Bonnie/Clemont.

They gave each other thirty minutes to build a fort. Ash and Serena made a wall about six feet tall and five feet in width with a window big enough to throw snowballs through it while the the siblings built a cylinder type structure without the top. It was 4 feet tall with a diameter of about 8 feet.

The battle raged on, with no side being able to get a hit. Snowball after snowball their forts was still standing until Ash used Pikachu's Iron tail to propelle a snowball which was so strong it blew a hole in the front of their fort and the back, but didn't hit the siblings.

"Woah! So that how you want to play," Clemont said pulling out a gun shaped device out of his backpack, put snowballs in it and aimed it at the other team. The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic gear on."

Bonnie then said, "are you sure, that device won't explode," recalling the many failures of his invention.

"I'm sure that this device-" Clemont replying to Bonnie, but his sentence got cut of by the explosion of his device, "will explode." The explosion covered them in soot and blew away their cover.

"You idiot!" Bonnie shouted. She knew the game was over for them. There was no more fort to protect them.

At the other team, Serena and Ash saw this chance and made more ammunition.

"Okay then," Ash said as he tried to get a ball, but instead felt a warm hand and pulled his arm back. Both Serena and Ash reached for the same snowball. Ash, along with Serena blushed. Finnally, after a few moments of silence Ash said something. "Um... you...um...can have that, and I'll just make more." Then turning away to break that uncomfortable situation.

"Yeah," Serena said as she threw it the the blondes hitting Bonnie.

"Aw thanks a lot, brother, We're sitting psyducks out here" Bonnie told his brother in angry tone kept getting hit.

"I'm sor-," Clemont said getting cut off mid-sentence again, by a snow ball hitting his face. "Hey guys we give up okay, please stop," Clemont announce, Admitting defeat.

"Yeah," both Serena and Ash said as they Hugged each other to expressed their happiness over their victory and completely blushed intensely and withdrawed from this sign of affection for one another. They walked over to the other team. "So what are you gonna give us for winning guys," Ash said to the siblings.

"How about we treat you guys to some hot chocolate," Celmont suggested.

"I'm fine with that," Ash replied, "how about you Serena?"

"Sure," She replied, "Let's go." They then went ventured to the streets and went to a restaurant where they serve the drink they've been searching and got a booth, with the same order, Bonnie with Clemont on one side and Serena with Ash on the other.

"Here's four hot chocalates, Enjoy," a waitress said, handed them the drinks.

Just then, when she was about to leave. Bonnie stopped her and knelt down saying, " hey miss will you," but was stopped by Clemont's hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry miss, carry on with your job and just ignore her, " Clemont said, with his hand still over Bonnie's face, preventing her to talk. This caused the waitress to get weirded out and walked slowly.

"Bonnie stop proposing to people for me," Clemont said furiously at her little sister.

"But bro, who will take care of you when you get old," Bonnie replied. They then went into a heated argument about Clemont's future and other things.

While Ash, Pikachu and Serena were whispering to each other about the sibling's behavior.

"Hey Ash do you think Bonnie is serious about marriage for Clemont or do you think she's just messing around with him," Serena whispered to Ash.

"I seriously don't know," he answered, shrugging.

" pi pi,"( _T_ : Me to).

Then the two kept arguing until Serena got sick of the siblings bickering and change the topic of this conversation."Hey guys do you want to go somewhere," she questioned them, with the intention for them to stop, which worked.

"Let's go to the beach, the cold isn't fun anymore," Bonnie announce.

"Ok then, let's go tomorrow," Ash said.


	4. Chapter 3: Heading Out and On the road

**Anyway,** **here is the next chapter of my Fanfiction.**

 **Sorry for grammar errors. Enjoy ㈴6㇩4**

Chapter 3:

Heading out and on the Road

The Next Day.

Ash Ketchum and his group were at a table eating their breakfast while doing Various things. Clemont and Ash were talking about travel plans, borrowing Serena's MapNav device, Bonnie played with their Pokemon and Serena kept fiddling with something inside her backpack.

"So it's decided," Clemont announce while pointing at their Serena's Device, "We're going to these previous routes going to the beach that's close to the Lavvere City. We'll be walking half of the time and riding the train when we get to Anistar City.

"Ok then, let's head out in the afternoon," Ash said, giving back the Device to Serena.

"Why not now Ash," Clemont asked.

"Yeah Ash I wanna go soon as possible." Bonnie remarked.

"I gotta make a call." Ash replied.

"Who you gonna call." Serena questioned him.

"My Mom. I always call when there's a special occasion and getting eight badges is a big enough deal." Ash answered, grabbing his backpack and getting up from the booth.

"Hey let me come with. I haven't talked to Delia in forever," She said grabbing her backpack. Then she sneeze.

"Woah Serena are you feeling well." Ash asked her in a concerned tone.

"Serena we could stay here for a bit if your not feeling well." Clemont suggested.

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed.

"No guys, I'm fine relax." Serena said.

"Fine then, but, if your not feeling well tell us, Okay Serena," Ash said. "Anyway, you guys wanna come meet my mom," Ash asked to the Siblings.

"Sure, I would love to meet your parents," Both Clemont and Bonnie said, getting their stuff and following Ash to the Video phone at the Pokemon Center, along with Serena. "Hey Ash you sure your mother is at the house," Clemont said, while the phone was ringing.

"She should be. If not I'll just relay the message to Mr. Mime." Ash said, sitting down in a chair in front of the phone.

"Mr. Mi-" Clemont said, getting cut off when someone answered the phone.

"Hi Ash how you've been," A woman in the screen said.

"Hey Mom," Ash responded.

"Who are these people," His mother asked, pointing to his friends in the back of Ash from her screen.

"Oh this are my traveling companions," Ash replied, "This is Clemont, Bonnie and Serena."

"Serena?" Delia said questionally, while looking at her like she was analyzing her or something. "Why do you seem so familiar?"

"Oh because me and my mom actually lived there in Pallet town a few years ago, me and Ash were also childhood friends." Serena answered. " I was the girl with the straw hat."

Delia now remembered things from five years ago. "Now I remember you. You were Ash's best friend when he was little. My Ash really missed you when you left he cried so much. It's nice that you guys reunited after all these years, It's so romantic."

Both Ash and Serena blushed hearing What Ash's mother just had said, while Clemont and Bonnie chuckled and tried not to not laugh hearing this.

Serena thought to herself, "Romantic? Does Ash's Mom think we should together. Yes." She was so happy hearing this.

"wha... wha... What do you mean?" Ash stuttered, while his face was red as a tomato.

"Never mind that," Her mother replied," Anyway why did you call me? You only call me, if their something important. Did you just wanted me to meet your friends and... Your... Girlfriend."

"What," Serena and Ash shouted in unisons, both blushed so hard right now.

"Come on, It's clear you guys like each other," his mom said, teasing her son.

"W-we aren't dating so stop embarrassing me," Ash said, but wishing he was dating her.

"Y-yeah," Serena agreed with Ash, while thinking the same thing he was.

"You guys are even stuttering," Ash's Mom said.

"Mom!" Ash shouted.

"Aww that's a shame you to are so cute together." Delia commented.

"I know right," Bonnie remarked. "It's so cute."

"Mom I swear I'll hang up," Ash sternly said.

"Fine I'll stop teasing you. What did you want to talked to me about." Delia said, but like the siblings, on the verge of laughter.

"Anyway," Ash said with the intention of changing the topic, "I called here because I wanted to tell you that I collected the gym badges in record time."

"Congratulations," Her Mom replied, "I'm proud of you, and that was fast, Doesn't the tournament start like three weeks from now."

"Yes and Thanks Mom," Ash said, "Ok then, bye, I'm gonna hang up." He waved to her goodbye.

"Ok then, bye, and also, make sure you have clean un-," Delia said getting cut off by Ash Hanging up.

* * *

In the Ketchum's resident

Digging up Ash's childhood memories, Delia was looking through a box full of dust. "Looks like my Ash found you again."Looks like I'm gonna win our bet Grace." Delia had said to herself.

* * *

"Why did you hang up? She was telling you something." Clemont asked.

"It's nothing." Ash answered," Don't you mind it. Shall we head out?" He quickly got up and walked to the direction of the exit.

"Ok, Let's go." Clemont said, As the group followed Ash outside. "Hey by the way, you talked about a Mr. Mime."

"It's my mom's pokemon, it really helpful to my mom by doing some chores around the house." Ash replied while walking on the road alongside with his friends.

"Oh that's nice." Clemont said.

*sneeze*(Serena)

"Woah Serena, we could go back if your sick," Ash remarked.

"Don't worry," Serena replied "Let's keep going."

A few miles later they got out of the snowy route and then Ash's Stomach growled.

"Fine then let's have lunch right now," Clemont suggested, with everybody agreeing. He took sandwiches out of his bag and handed it to everyone. Then they got pokemon food and got out all their Pokemon for lunch.

"Hey Ash," Serena spoke to him, getting something out of her backpack, "You want some cookies? I baked these Last night."

"Sure," Ash replied back, extending his hands out to get one of the sweets. She gave a cookie ,with something written with Icing, to him reluctantly. He then gobbled it down not noticing the words on it.

Bonnie told Ash in a furious tone,"Hey, you know there was something written on that cookie."

"Really, what was it Serena and why did you sound so mad Bonnie," Ash said.

* * *

Flashback ~ Last night

Serena was in the kitchen baking cookies in the night thinking, "I hope Ash likes these sweets."

As she was just finishing Baking a little girl came up from behind saying, "Hey Serena."

"ahh," Serena yelled and when she realized who was that she said, "Bonnie don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," Bonnie replied apolegetically. "Anyway what are you making Serena?"

"I'm making some cookies," Serena replied.

"Can I have one."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because it's for Ash."

"Oh," She said upon realization, "It's for your Husband-to-be." Serena face became reddened at this comment.

"we... we aren't even dating yet," Serena spoke shyly while twiddling with her fingers.

"Come on just tell him you love him already," the little girl said.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Bonnie," Serena responded getting flustered.

"What if you just wrote it on one of the cookies and then give to him," Bonnie suggested.

"but"

"Just do it.

"Fine Bonnie," Serena said, putting her hands together and then picked out a cookie from the tray and wrote the words, "I love you," with Icing. "I think your Idea might just work."

End of flashback

* * *

"It's nothing Ash, It just said, good job on your win," Serena said with relief. "Anyway here have some more," she said getting a small bag full of sweets.

"Oh thanks Serena," Ash gratefully said as he took the small bag and ate some of her baked goods, " It's really delicious."

"Glad to he-*sneeze*," Serena sneezed cutting her off, Not being able to finish her sentence.

"Woah Serena," Ash said worriedly, "Are you sure your fine."

"Yeah," Serena responded, "I'm fine, please stop worrying about me."

"You sure," Clemont asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Serena assured them, "It's just a sneeze."

"Fine, I'm just very worried about your health," Ash said. As they finished their lunch and returned all their Pokemon.

"t-thanks for caring so much," Serena said, with her blushing ever so slightly.

Ash took notice and responded by saying, "woah your face got little bit more red, maybe we should camp or go back, you might be getting a fever."

"We shouldn't stop I'm all good," Serena said, while thinking, "His denseness is kind of cute."

With this the group went on, walking on the road for a couple hours, the sun was already setting.

They kept on walking, but the playing in the cold got Serna sick. She fainted and collapse on the road. Leaving everyone shocked.


	5. Chapter 4: Serena's sick night

**This is my favorite chapter so far. Also, from now on I'll try to post a chapters soon because I'm busy.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for Grammer errors. Here is the next chapter of my fanfiction. Enjoy ㈸7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sick Serena

"Serena!" the group shouted, as they saw plummeting down on the road unexpected, As they were walking. With the exception of Pikachu who said, "Pika."( _t_ : Oh no!)

Ash picked her up, bridal style, and then feeling her forehead, while saying, "Guys, she's burning up."

"Bonnie check Serena's MapNav for any Hospitals nearby." Clemont said as Bonnie got into Serena's backpack, got her tablet and checked.

"The closest hospital is about about two day's of travel away," Bonnie checked.

"Ok then, let's make camp here since the center's to far away," Clemont suggested, "Ash, Bonnie set up the tents while I'll be diagnosing the problem." Ash and Bonnie agreed.

Ash then gave Serena to Clemont saying, "take care of her," in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry it's probably just a fever, she just needs some rest," Clemont said.

"Ok," Ash said still worried about her, then setting up a tent with Bonnie. They hurried and took only a couple of minutes setting it up. Clemont then put Serena down inside of it.

Clemont examined her for a bit and finnally asked, "Ash can you get a bucket, fill it with water from a river and get a towel while your at it."

"Ok then I'll be going," Ash said as he grapped a bucket from Clemont stuff, gave Pikachu to him and headed down to a river they passed through a little bit less than an hour ago. He ran as quick as he could. It took him about less than hour to go there and back. He then got a towel from his own backpack and gave Clemont the things he asked for.

He got the towel, soaked it in water from the bucket and dabbed it on her forehead, to stimulate the sweat to help her body cool. "Okay then now," Clemont said, "Bonnie help her change from her outfit right now to her Pajamas. I read somewhere that wearing loose, comfortable clothes will help your body relax and help improve air circulation to help her stay cool. Ash, pikachu and I will of coarse get out." The guys then got out zipping the tent behind them.

"Ash," Clemont said, when they were outside the tent, "How are you feeling about Serena's State."

Ash replied , "I'm worried for her. She could have just said that she wasn't feeling well., but she pushed herself to far."

Clemont asked, "How about what you feel for Serena?"

Ash blushed. "W-what are y-you talking about."

"I know you, and you like her," Clemont explained while adjusting his glasses, "when you were talking with Pikachu you said that you like her that way. Like what way Ash?"

"Pikachu pika,"(He loves her) Pikachu said, but Clemont didn't not understanding what he said.

"Um... I meant I like her as a... a friend," Ash said with his face turning a darker shade of red.

"Yeah, right," Clemont said in a sarcastic tone, " Anyway, I'm gonna make some soup for dinner. I'll be back," Clemont then walked away. Pikachu walked away with him for an unknown reason.

A few minutes past by. Bonnie finishing changing Serena into her pajamas and yelled out for Ash to hear, "Ok, I'm done if guys wanna come in you can."

"Ok, then I'm coming in," Ash proclaimed as he zipped open the tent and went inside.

"Hey Ash," Serena said in a sickly tone as she saw Ash. Serena was sitting upright, leaning against a side of the tent, looking in bad shape.

"Why is she awake, Bonnie?" Ash asked.

"She woke up when I tried to change her out of her regular clothes, Into her pajamas." Bonnie answered.

"Where's my brother?" The little girl asked.

"He's making dinner," Ash then spoke softly to Serena, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Serena answered.*cough*sneeze*

"Serena just lay down and get some rest," Ash said, while now holding her hand and she followed his words, while blushing.

"Hey guys dinner's ready," the group heard Clemont outside saying, "And Ash, Wake up Serena." Serena then tried to get up, But both Ash and Bonnie stopped her.

"Stop Serena, I'll get you guys a dinner, just rest there, also if you guys want I'll fed your pokemon." Bonnie said as she got all their pokeballs that Serena and Ash gave to her and left the tent.

"Ash." Serena said almost crying, "sorry I'm such a bother. I'm slowing down the whole group down."

"Serena," Ash replied, "You're not a bother. Remember what I said when I invited you to go on a journey with us."

Serena shook her head meaning no.

"I said that we could help each other if we journey together."

"When did I ever helped you?" Serena asked.

"More than you think," He answered, "You give me inspiration through my battles, you baked me the tastiest sweets, you thought me how to race a ryhorn and the List goes on Serena." As he kept complimenting her, her face became more red, "Your so helpful to me that I think I may have fa-." Ash got cut of by Bonnie barging in the tent holding a tray having Two bowls of Pecha Berry Soup with two spoons. Ash was relieved because he was about to tell his feelings to her my saying the words,"fallen in love with you," while Serena was upset because she didn't hear the last of his sentence but she could only guess that he was about to tell her he likes her.

Serena sat upright with the assistance of Ash while thinking to herself."He's so sweet and caring." Ash got their bowls and spoons from Bonnie. Bonnie then left.

"Hey Serena, are you strong enough to hold the spoon on your own?" Ash asked with Serena replying shaking her head no. She lied, she did have the strength to do it. "Fine then here," Ash had said getting Serena's spoon got some of her soup and fed her. She Blushed.

Serena then asked. "aren't you gonna eat?"

"Not until you finish your bowl," Ash replied As he kept feeding her. Her face just became more reddened at his words, but Ash took no notice to this.

When she finished her Bowl, Ash grabbed his bowl, chugged down all the soup down in an instance and put down his bowl next to hers, at the floor of the tent. Ash then held her Hand, which made her blushed even further and than said, with a worried expression, "Do feel any better."

She smiled and answered. "Thanks to you."

"You should get some sleep." Ash suggested.

"No, stay with me." Serena said like a child.

"I'll stay with you, until you sleep."

"Ok," she replied, laid down and drifted to sleep, while not letting go of Ash's hand. After realizing he was stuck and can't let go, he accepted it and accidently fell asleep next to her. Not knowing that Serena gave a little grin when he laid down.

Bonnie, Pikachu and Clemont came by to the tent only to see their friends falling asleep together holding each other's hand. Bonnie was the first of the three to voice their opinions, "Oh it's so cute!" She said it out loud, but not loud enough to disturbed the to in their sleep.

"Shush Bonnie," Clemont ordered, quietly, "You might wake them up."

"Ok brother," Bonnie whispered.

"Looks like we'll be in the same tent tonight," Clemont said, "you to Pikachu if you want."

"Pi" The Pokemon said nodding meaning, "yes."

"I guess we're stuck with the dishes." Clemont complained.

"Hey Bonnie can you get their bowls," Clemont whispered to her, " and let's do the dishes tonight."

"Ok Brother," she replied and carefully got their bowls and utensils, carefully not disturbing the two in their Slumber giving it to Clemont.

"Ok guys, let's go," Clemont said as he used a device to clean the dishes, which surprisingly worked while Bonnie and Pikachu set up the another tent. After all of that was done they went to sleep.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Serena woked up finding Ash face to face her and she sat up and got back while her face was reddening. She then thought about last night and realized that she was alright. She wasn't sick anymore. Serena put her right hand across the side of Ash's face, said "thanks," and gave a peck on his forehead. She grabbed her backpack and changed to her regular clothes and hoping Ash wouldn't find her like this.

After she change she went outside and walked up stretching her arms. She then thought to herself. "Looks like I'm the first one up, guess I'll make breakfast." After that she walked inside the Tent Bonnie and Clemont were sleeping at, got into Clemont stuff and got his cooking supplies. She then cooked breakfast.

Ash woke up about a half a hour later after Serena got up. He realized she was gone. He quickly panicked inside the tent and decided to look outside for her Only to see Serena cooking breakfast. When Serena saw Ash getting out the tent She waved to him.

"Serena, you okay, you shouldn't push yourself to hard," Ash said in a worried tone.

"Stop worrying, Ash, I'm fine," She replied then twirling around. "See."

"Fine then," Ash said.

The events that transpired last night came in her thoughts. "Ash, t-thanks for staying with m-me," She mumbled blushing, putting her head down.

"Yeah, Well, I just couldn't get out of your grip," Ash replied, nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Serena giggling.

Afterward, Two figures stepped out of the other Tent reaveling Bonnie and Clemont."

"Serena, are you all better?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Serena answered. "Thanks to you guys and that Pecha berry soup Clemont."

"Yo, Clemont, where's Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"In the tent, sleeping still and here's your pokemon," Clemont answered as he gave Serena and Ash their Pokemon.

"K, then, I'll go check on Pikachu." Ash proclaimed as he walked to Clemont's tent.

"Ash, I'll call you when breakfast is ready," Serena shouted.

He replied, "Okay," from afar.

"Soooo," Bonnie said in a teasing tone, "Give me the details, Serena, what happened between you to last." To her comment, She blushed heavily.

"N-nothing Bonnie," She replied shyly.

"Sure nothing happened," Clemont and Bonnie both said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll help you make breakfast, Serena," Clemont announced," and Bonnie you could with Deddene." He then took Pokeball and released the Pokemon.

Meanwhile at Clemont's tent.

"Hey Buddy," Ash exclaimed, waking Pikachu up.

"Pi pikachu," Pikachu said. ( _T:_ hey Ash)

"Hey by the way, Last night. Why did you go with Clemont." Ash questioned.

"pika Pikachu," Pikachu responded. ( _T:I felt you were gonna have a moment with Serena.)_

 _"wha-what," Ash replied with a blush in his face._

 _"pika pika pika pikachu," Ash's pokemon said._ ( _T: Look like I was right, since you guys fell asleep with your hand intertwining.)_

"Moving along, You ready for a day of training?" Ash asked.

"pika pika Pikachu pi, *yawn*" Pikachu answered. ( _T: Can we not train today, I'm feeling lazy)_

"Sure," Ash, "we could do whatever you want."

"pi pi pika pi pika," Pikachu said back _. (T: Well what I want is for you to tell what happened between You and Serena did last night)_

"What the," Ash said getting cut of guard, but still impress that Pikachu used his words against him. "Fine, do you really want to Know," Pika nodded meaning yes and Ash told him what transpired last night, "We didn't really do anything, we just talked."

"pika pi," the Lightning pokemon said. ( _T: What did you talk about.)_

"She was just getting sad because she was slowing us down and I just cheered her up. One of the moments I almost told her I loved her."

"Pi Pi," The Pokemon said with a shock. ( _T: What!)_

"Well I was cheering her up by saying all of the things that she has done for me all these moments I was with her and then I was going to confess, but luckily Bonnie came in with our meals and interrupted me mid-sentence."

"Pika pi Pi." ( _T: You guys were getting so close getting together.)_

"I'll tell her when the moments right. I mean that she was sick and emotionally vulnerable. I didn't want to abuse her feelings."

"pikachu," ( _T:good you probably done the right thing)_

"Ash," A voice said outside across the tent, "Breakfast is ready. Also, Pikachu, if your awake, I have a bottle of ketchup."This made the two ran outside and get their meal.

Afterwards they ate breakfast and talked about travel plans. They came into a conclusion to keep traveling that day. They packed up and left moving and a few miles later someone *sneeze*

* * *

 **In next chapter, since one of you suggested it I'll try to add a little bit Insectivoreshipping or whatever is the name for the ship between Greninga a and Delphox to the story next chapter. ㇩5**


	6. Chapter 5: Sun Setting Sickness

**Here is the next one, I'll add just a little bit StickandStoneshipping, thank you for correcting me . Anyway, Enjoy and thanks for the reviews. Sorry for Grammer errors. ㈳9**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ash's Sickness.

While traveling on the road.

*Sneeze*(Ash)

"Oh no Ash, I think you may have caught my fever," Serena remarked in a guity expression.

"Pika Pi," The yellow pokemon said. ( _T:Are you Okay)_

"No, No, It's just a sneeze. People sneeze from time to time. Right?" Ash said trying not to make Serena feel any more guilty.

"Ash you should rest, anyway let's just camp here, I'll be making lunch for you right now okay." Clemont announced.

"Sure," Ash said, "I'll be training then."

"No, no, no," group said, including Pikachu in its own language.

"You need to rest Ash," Bonnie remarked.

"Pika," Pikachu contributed to the majority. ( _T: yeah, just rest Ash)_

The then camp next to the road and from the other side, a forest _._

"Fine, then," Ash replied as he walked to a shady tree and took a nap, with his hat titled covering his face for protection just in case any sunlight got past the tree's shade.

Clemont woke him up and announced to everyone, "lunch is ready everyone."Clemont finish cooking quickly, It took only ten minutes. They had all released all their Pokemon so they could eat together. While eating they had a conversation.

"How far away are we from Anistar city," Clemont asked Serena.

"About three days of travel left." Serena answered when she finished checking Her MapNav.

"Hey, Serena and Ash," Bonnie said.

"What's up," Serena replied.

"yeah," Ash replied.

"Delphox and Greninja sure are really close," Bonnie said looking at the two pokemon eating close together and a bunch of time show them feeding each other.

"Your right, Bonnie," Serena agreed.

"Yeah, they really like each other," Bonnie commented.

"yeah I guess they do," Ash said with a mouth full of food.

"Kind of like their trainers." Bonnie remarked pointing at Ash and Serena.

"W-what," Ash and Serena shouted, but with both blushing intensely. Ash almost choked.

"Bonnie that was rude," Clemont said furiously, as she dragged Bonnie to the woods for a talk, leaving his stuff there.

"Why should I keep quiet, I'm only trying to help, we both know they like each other," Bonnie responded as she was dragged. Ash and Serena's face became reddened even further as they heard Bonnie kept rambling on about them. There was an awkward silence between Ash and Serena after the two left. It was so Awkward that Pikachu and all the other pokemon, Except Delphox and Greninja because they were to into each other that they didn't notice, all backed away slowly leaving the area noticing the tension.

*sneeze*(Ash). This broke the awkwardness around them and gave Serena guilt.

"Don't worry Serena I'm fine," Ash assured Serena.

"Well at least try to get some Rest," Serena said, "please."

"Anything for you," Ash said, as his response made Serena giddy inside and blush outside, He Then finished his Lunch quickly and took a nap again by the same shady tree.

As he woke up he saw the sun was setting down and Serena by his side while sleeping and in his mind, thinking, "she's so cute while she's sleeping."

* * *

A couple of minutes after Ash took a nap

"He so cute when he's sleeping," Serena thought as she admired him sleep.

"Maybe I should lay down next to him," She said in her mind as she crept very quietly and lay down slowly, but carefully, so she wouldn't disturb him sleep."oh yes," She thought to herself, "I'm next to him."

"Oh no what am I doing," She quickly regretted quickly," I should move out now."

She then tried getting up, but she felt an arm across her body. She quickly then looked at Ash's direction and saw it was his arm. She blushed furiously.

"Oh my," she thought, "Ash is hugging me! Best day of my life." When she was thinking that she fainted with excitement.

* * *

After that, Ash felt a hot, burning Sensation all over his body and was sweating like crazy. "I guess I'm sick after all," Ash thought to himself. *Sneeze*Cough*(Ash). This woke up Serena from her nap.

"Ash you look terrible," Serena said with shock and guilt as she got up.

"Don't worry," Ash replied.

"Aww it's all my fault," Serena said, crying. "you caught my sickness."

"Stop with the water works, Serena." Ash ordered

"Fine then," The teenage girl said,*sniffle*, "but only if you agree, that'll I'll take care of you, since you took care of me."

"Fair enough," Ash agreed. Afterwards, she put set up a tent and Supported him inside. She then took care of his every need. She even made him Pecha berry soup and fed it to him as he did It to her last night.

"Your cooking taste better than Clemonts." Ash complimented to Serena.

"Thankls," She replied, slightly blushing.

"So, Ash... Um... What we're going to say last night?" Serena asked as she kept feeding him.

Ash's face instantly turned red after hearing that and stuttered," u-um... I... uh... said that... um... I m-may... um... h-have fal." Ash then faked a sneeze.

"Fine you don't have to tell me it right now," Serena said in a worried voice, then touched the left side of his face, "just focus on getting better."

"Okay," Ash replied thinking to himself I'm a genius. As he was finish eating his soup, Serena got his bowl and started leave, but before she left the tent, Ash grabbed her hand. "Ash?"

Ash then uttered the words, "Please stay with me." Hearing that instantly made her face blush Intensely. "It's only fair that you should stay with me since I stayed with you.

"O-okay Ash," She stuttered as she layed with him that night and fell in slumber together.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Coincidently, they woke up about the same time. They were back to back when they were sleeping.

"Hey Ash," Serena said, sitting upright and looking towards him. *yawn*, stretching her hands in the air.

"Yeah," Ash replied, still laying there, but looking at Serena.*yawn*

"Do you feel any better."

"Good as new and it's only because of you, Serena" Ash answered as he sat up, got her hand and kissed it.

"Cool," She said, greatly blushing from Ash's actions.

"Woah Serena, I think you got a fever again," Ash said, "your face is all red.

"No, No, I'm fine. I'm gonna start on breakfast." Serena said, "I'll get Clemont's-." She stopped After realizing that they haven't seen anyone last night.


	7. Chapter 6: Search and Seperation

**Thanks for the reviews. Thank you. Sorry for grammatical Errors. Here is the Next Chapter of my series. Enjoy ㈸1**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The search and Seperation

In a tent.

"Ash!" Serena shouted.

"ahh!" He replied as he plugged his ears, "Why did you shout,"

"Ash our Pokemon and friends are missing," Serena said as she panicked, "Guess I didn't notice that they were gone, since I was only thinking of you Last night."

"What!" He exclaimed. "I thought they were outside." In his thoughts he was sad about the predicament the siblings are in, but happy to know Serena was only thinking about him last night.

"Nope." She answered. "they never came back after they left after that Awkward moment." After she mentioned that awkward moment. It became really uncomfortable and made it silent.

Ash finally said something to Serena to change the feel of the environment, "Serena let's look for them." They then got out of the tent.

Afterwards, they got up, packed their stuff, Including Clemont's bag, which he left behind and decided what to do now, "Let's check the forest," Ash suggested, "they all went to the forest yesterday and the last time we saw them was before they went away to that place."

As they were talking two pokemon came out from the woods and went to them. When Ash saw them, a smile appeared on his face and he quickly informed Serena, "Serena, look," as he tilted her head towards the two pokemon.

"Delphox and Greninga!" She exclaimed as both of the humans went to their own pokemon and hugged them.

"I'm glad you guys are safe," Ash said, as both Him and Serena withdraw from the hug, "where were you guys."

"greninga gre greninga," the water type pokemon answered while slight blushing. ( _T:Well, we were out, kind of on a date.)_

"Oh," Ash replied.

"What did he say?" Serena asked.

"They were kind of on a date." The raven boy trainer answered nervously, scratching the back of his head since this kept reminding him what Bonnie said. That We liked each other, but didn't have the guts to act upon it.

While in Serena's mind, she was thinking the same thing and the uncomfortable silence came upon them, With both faces becoming reddened intensly, until their Pokemon, who didn't know what was going, on broke it.

"Gren Greninga," The water pokemon said. ( _T:where are our friends.)_ .

"Ash what did Greninga say," the honey blonde girl asked.

"He just asked where our friends were," Ash replied, "and Greninga we don't know where they are, we are going in the woods to search for them, K."

The four them, then wandered throughout the vast forest. With Ash carrying Clemont's backpack.

"Clemont, Bonnie," the search party shouted as they kept searching.

As they were searching Serena asked Ash a question, "Hey Ash, I've been meaning to ask you, How are you understanding what our pokemon are saying."

"Oh, I don't know," Ash answered, while looking around the bushes, "I guess I picked up, their language. I mean I did spend each and everyday with pokemon all two years and spended some time with them even before that at professor Oak's Ranch.

"Awesome," She exclaimed, "Could you teach me?"

"I don't think it can be taught," He replied.

"Aw," she said in a saddened tone.

"Don't worry," He said, "you'll pick it up sooner or later." This cheered her up a little.

After a few hours later, Ash's stomach growled. In response to this he exclaimed, "well I didn't eat breakfast yet."

Serena heard this and said, "hey let's eat then. I think I saw some berries few back."

"k then," Ash replied as they dashed back and passed and ran across a buss which leads to the a part of the forest full of good looking berries. Ash got to there first and Serena came out just a few seconds later and saw Ash sitting down against a tree, with a large pile of berries, and was already eating his fill.

Serena was a little bit shocked of how fast that he got it and was already eating the berry and murmured, "so fast." As she sat next to him.

"Did you say something," Ash questioned as he kept eating.

"Nothing," she replied as she got a berry out of his pile and out.

Another few seconds later, Delphox and Greninja came out together out of the bushes and sat next to their trainers.

"Are you guys gonna eat," Serena asked the Pokemon.

"Del del Delphox," Answered her starter Pokemon. ( _T: We'll we already ate here on our date)_

"Ash what did she say," The honey blonde haired girl asked Ash.

"They Kind of already ate here on their date," The raven haired boy answered.

The Silence came yet again, leaving the two pokemon confused on what's going on. The Silence broke yet again by Ash Pokemon saying something again.

"Let's go split up to cover more ground." Greninga suggested in his own pokemon language.

After Ash translated for Serena. They quickly packed some berries for the road and they Separated, all going to different direction, but before doing so, they agreed to meet up in about two to three hours in these parts.

After a reasonable amount of minutes, Serena, in these forest was thinking about the past. "Wow, alone in the woods again, just like five years ago," she thought to herself, "what now, am I gonna trip and fall again." As she thought those words, she trip on a root, above ground, and fell. "Oh no," we're the words currently on her head as she felt her right Knee and with a little touch, pain went through her body.

"Ow," She said out loud while thinking. "history is going to repeat itself and any moment now Ash will come and save me again. Just like a knight in shining armor." As she thought that, there was a rustle in the bushes and then thinking, "I knew it."

It kept rustling, but as something was coming out, she quickly realized it wasn't Ash and got up, putting all her weight into her left leg and walked as fast as she could, limping. She kept moving, not looking back. Until she bumbed into a figure and they fell.

It was Ash. As they fell, they went into a certain position. They were face to face. Ash was laying down on his back and on top of him was Serena. Their face reddened so much that it looked as red as the color of Ash's hat.

"Oh my gosh, does he realize the position we're in," She kept on thinking. She tried to get up, but with her knee as damage as it was right now, she couldn't.

Meanwhile in Ash's mind. "why is she not getting of me. Does this means she does like me. Only one way to find out." Afterwards, he leaned into her very slowly.

"Is this really happening," she said in her mind as she leaned closer in response to his movement. As their lips were inches away, almost reaching the Climactic ending, out of nowhere a large Pangoro came out of nowhere and gave a menacing scream scaring the two before the Pokemon got to them. Ash carried Serena seeing she couldn't get up, bridal style, with her blushing intensly, and ran as fast as he could, away from the Pokemon resembling a Humanoid Panda bear.

After almost an hour of running Ash stopped when they got inside a cave in a mountainside which was next to a river, panting from exhaustion and put Serena down on the side of a wall of the cave. At that time, the sun was going down.

"Serena you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone, "what happened to your legs?"

"My knee hurts," she replied.

"well then, I got just the thing," Ash said as he rummaged through his backpack, got something and showed it her.

Her jaw dropped and sat there in awe. "Is that," was the words that came out of her mouth as she pointed at the object Ash was holding.

"Yup," he said as he wrapped the Handkercheif, exactly the same one from their childhood, around her knee. **(A/N: If you don't know how Ash got the handkercheif back, go to episode 7 of the Pokemon xy series)**

"Just like when we first met, right," Serena remarked, while slightly blushing.

"yeah," Ash agreed, while also blushing. Afterwards he sat across her. "Maybe I should cast a spell on it."

Then their eyes met. Both looking at each other intently.

In Serena's mind. "He's blushing. Does he like me. I'm about eighty percent sure he does, but why can't I already tell him how I feel already?"

In Ash's mind. "This is so frustrating. Does she like me or not? Is she blushing or is she getting another fever? Why am I so dense when it comes to romance?"

They quickly broke of their staring contest when Ash saw Serena shivering. "You cold?"

"J-Just a l-little bit," she replied as she crossed her hand hands together and kept on shivering.

Ash, in response of this got up, sat next to her, got a blanket from their backpack and snuggled next to her, putting the blanket over them. "This should keep you warm" he said nervously, with his face reddening intensely.

"t-thanks," she stuttered as she snuggled next to her crush in a blanket. She was blushing so intensely.

"Um... Serena," Ash said, "I'm worried about our friends."

"Me to," Serena said getting more closer to Ash. "Do you think We'll be able to find them again,"

The raven-haired boy answered, "Of coarse, We'll find them. I promise you."

"Ash can I ask you something," Serena asked nervously.

"Anything." He answered, interested of what she was gonna say.

"um... back in the woods, before we ran from the Pangoro, were you going to kiss me?" Serena questioned him, with her face turning into deeper shade of red.

This question left Ash flabbergasted.


	8. Chapter 7: The Expected Confession Maybe

**This is the next Chapter. Sorry for grammatical errors.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. ㈳2 ❤️**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The expected confession or is it.

In the cave.

"um... back in the woods, before we ran from the Pangoro, were you going to kiss me?" Serena questioned Ash, with her face turning into deeper shade of red.

Out of awkwardness, Ash withdrawed from snuggling with Serena and backed away a little from her. With him getting out of the blanket while still sitting next to her and still laying his back against the Cave wall.

"Um... Uh... Um..." was the words that came out from his mouth, while he was facing her, with his face turning Crimson red. In his mind though, a lot of thoughts came racing down his mind. "Oh no, what am I gonna do. Am I going to confess right now. What if she-she doesn't feel the same way. What to say... What to say."

Currently, in Serena' mind. "Why did I ask him that. I'm so stupid. He probably is not looking for a relationship right now."

As Ash kept saying gibberish, at an unexpected time, Ash's stomach growled. This change the topic of their conversation. In his thoughts, "thank you stomach." Ash grabbed their packs, which was at the left side of him, put them between the two people and quickly grabbed something out of one of them, A berry. He quickly offered one to Serena and she accepted it, getting the berry out of his hand and quickly ate. It didn't however made it less awkward for them.

Both turned away from each other. Ash was facing the entrance of the cave , while Serena was facing towards the deeper parts of the cave. Both faces were being reddened from each moment passing. This time there was nothing, but uncomfortable silence. There was no one around to break it off and they couldn't suggest that they should look for their lost friends since it was already nightfall and Serena couldn't get up because of her knee. There was nothing else to do, but talk, which nobody did, or keep eating.

As he was getting thirsty, Ash got their water bottles in the bag and got up. He then informed Serena. "I'm gonna go outside and get some water." This got rid of that awkward silence for a little bit until he came back that is.

Serena nodded yes in response not looking up at him so she wouldn't blush. With this he left the cave.

Even in different places, In both their mind, they were thinking about confessing their feelings to each other. Serena was more sure about his feelings towards her, but scared because of that tiny chance that he didn't like her and that if she told her feeling towards him it would undoubtedly ruin their friendship. In Ash's mind, he wasn't sure that Serena even liked him, but unlike Serena he was a little bit more courageous to tell his feeling towards her and told himself that if he was more sure that Serena had feelings for him then he would ask her out in a heartbeat.

He got back from the river, sat down in the same spot he was in and handed her a water bottle. She drank it to quench her thirst and put it in her pack and he also got a sip from his own water container. Afterwards, they resumed eating and that uncomfortable silence was back.

Few minutes later, they had no berries, they ate it all, but they didn't realize until at the same time their hands quickly reached into the same bag. They then grabbed something, each other's hands. They quickly looked at each other and they quickly lift it up of the bag slowly and both blushed extremely as they saw they were holding hands. However, they still weren't letting go as seconds and even minutes pass. They were quiet and not moving, but even though they were not active physically, their minds were.

In Serena's thoughts, "Whoa! His hand is so warm that I wish I could melt in it. He's still not letting go of me and... Is... He blushing! He's so cute when he's blushing. That's it I'll make my make my move on him."

In Ash's mind, "She's still not letting go of me. I think, for sure, she's blushing and it's not because she might get fever. Since, she's blushing, or at least I think she is, then she likes me. She likes me! Ok then, it's time... I guess to confess."

At the same time they quickly said each other's name.

"Serena."

"Ash."

Both were shocked at what just happened and suggested to each other to go first.

"Serena, you should go say what you want to say first." Ash suggested.

"No, no, you should go first." Serena said, Disagreeing with Ash.

"no, you should go first."

"no, you should, I insist."

"ladies first, Serena."

This went on for a while. Both was insisting that the other should tell the other what they were gonna say. It all stopped when Serena decided to give Ash the silent treatment. She let go of his hand.

"Serena," Ash had said in a defeated tone as Serena crossed her arm, gave Ash a pouted look and look away from him, ignoring him for a little bit. "Serena, you really want me to go first."

When she heard this the response he was given was; she finnally stopped ignoring him. She looked at him and nodded yes.

"Fine then, I'll go first," Ash declared, admitting defeat, "Do you remeber when you asked me if I tried to kiss you before that pokemon scared us."

"yeah," Serena replied in an interested tone.

"Well, the answer would be... Um," Ash said.

When he hesitated she encouraged him to go on by saying, "yes, go on, please," intrigued of the answer to her own question. If she said no she would be heartbroken so right now she mentally prepared for the worst. Her first crush might become her first heartbreak.

"Yes, I was going to when a pangoro interrupted us." Ash had answered very nervously.

This was jaw dropping to Serena. When she heard this she felt, the most joy she had felt ever while thinking to herself, "Did Ash just confess. Did he just actually say that. "

"And." he continued, still a little bit nervously. "what will you do if I were to tell you I will be trying to that again." He leaned in closer and closer to her.

"I think I wouldn't mind at all." She responded. Still trying to process everything that was going on and as she heared this, she squealed on the inside. In response to Ash's movement she leaned moved closer and closer.

There was less distance between them as each moment of time passed. They were slowly going in. It was, as though their lips were attracted to each other that they can't pull back, not that they wanted to stop it from happening. Now both felt a warm sensation in their chest.

There was no more distraction that could stop this kiss from happening. They were alone together. They were alone, no friends there at the moment and no wild pokemon as far as they can see. It was finnally happening. Serena was dreaming about this since she first met Ash and now it was happening.

Their lips touch. They kissed. It felt magical to them. For one second, felt like an eternity to them. This kissed went for a couple of minutes. When they broke off they were happy, Serena more so than Ash. In fact, she was so happy, she actually teared up.

Ash saw this and went into a depressed state. "I'm... sorry Serena," Ash said, almost crying, "I guess you don't feel the same for me. If you want I'll stay away from you."

"No Ash." She explained, still raining down with tears, "these are tears of joy. You wouldn't know how happy you made me because I-I feel the same way you do."

"Y-you d-do," He stuttered, with great joy, with a great smile.

She replied, "yes," as she wiped of her tears from her face with her arm.

"S-so... W-when did... um... you start developing f-feelings for me?" Ash had asked, as they started holding hands.

"I started to see you more than a friend, when we first met," Serena answered, "that's why I was so sad you didn't remember me." Serena was pouting as she said this.

"Oh, sorry I forgot," he apologized while scratching the back of his head and gave Serena a toothy grin. Even though he was grinning, Serena saw the guilt inside of him. "Serena," Ash said, now in a more serious tone, "I think I started seeing you in a new light since I was a kid too, but didn't realize my feelings for you at that time. Only when we started traveling I started to realize it."

"If you had feelings for me, why did you forgot about me," Serena said, with some sass.

"Because." Ash replied looking down, and then looking at her. "I guess, I didn't want to remember you leaving me."

After hearing that, Serena blushed furiously and became really silent for a couple of moments. While thinking, "Whoa."

"So," Ash had said with his face now slightly red. "Does this mean that w-we are...um... a couple now."

"y-yeah, I think so." she answered, As they went to each other's arms and fell to an embrace.

The newly founded couple didn't know what to do now. They had now confess their feelings to one another and found their feelings are mutual. They now got together. It was a wish come true again for them, but now there was nothing to do at that cave anymore. They weren't sure where to go from here.

It was dead silent for minutes and possibly an hour, they didn't keep track of time. They were still holding each other now, still feeling the warmth of the other. Until Ash yawned.

"We should probably get some sleep," he suggested.

"yeah, we should," Serena agreed.

They got the their sleeping bags from their bags and slept in individual sleeping bags next together.

* * *

Next morning

Ash had woken early and up first. When he did, his first thought was. "Was that whole thing a dream." He wanted to know so bad, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up because when he looked at her, he could she her sleeping soundly, smilling and looking beautiful in his eyes.

He then decided to gather some berries for breakfast and while doing that, maybe find their pokemon and friends while doing that and hoping he wouldn't ran across a wild pokemon.

He wandered and about in the forest looking for things he was searching for. He first taught, he should find Greninja and Delphox first since they would be probably at that part of Forrest with many berries, but the only problem is that he didn't know where it was. He would wander for hours, going through bushes and coincidently, found the spot he was looking. The part of the woods where it was rich with berries. Luckily, he saw Delphox and Greninja sitting down.

He quickly called out to the pokemon, "Greninja, Delphox." He ran up to them, just as he approach them, the pokemon gave him a serious stare causing him to stop.

"Hey guys," Ash said to the Pokemon, as he walk more slower to them, "what's up."

"Greninja Gren," the water type pokemon said. _(T: We found our friends)_

Meanwhile at the cave, Serena was just waking up. As she did, she looked up at the cave's ceiling,with her first thought being, "was that all a dream. I gotta find Ash."


	9. Chapter 8: Misdirection

**This is the next part of the first Fanfiction series. Sorry for Grammer errors in this. Thank you for the reviews. Anyway enjoy ㈴9** **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Misdirection

In the Woods.

Ash was running towards the Pokemon, smilling and yelling," Greninja, Delphox."

In response to this the Pokemon didn't greet back, but had just gotten a serious stare from the two. This caused him to make his movement slower.

"Hey guys," Ash said to the two, but still with the same expression on their faces. This got Ash to become quite curious with the two pokemon and lost his smile. He then asked, "what's up."

"Greninja gren," replied Ash's Pokemon. _(T: We found our friends)_.

Delphow then said in its her own language. "Come with us." Ash followed.

This sentence left Ash shocked currently, as they were walking, the thoughts that were racing in his brain were. "If they found them, why are you guys the only ones there," but the only word that he said out loud was, "What?"

Gren Greninja greninja, the water pokemon replied. _(T_ : you heard me right. We found our friends."

"But... But," Ash said, "W-what happened then. Why are you the only ones here. What happened."

"Del... Delphox Delp- was all the fire fox pokemon could manage before it went down and started crying. _(T: It's b-because... because)_.

"What d-do you mean," Ash questioned, with fear of what they were going to say, "Please, please tell what happen to them."

"They're gone," Greninja finish the sentence of Delphox, using his pokemon language.

Ash shed a tear in his eye. "W-what do you mean," he asked.

Few seconds pass and still the Pokemon looked down with an expression of depression. Ash was furious, the suspense was killing him. "What do you mean!?" Ash had screamed furious of the answer he got. The Pokemon were still looking at the ground with a gloomy expression.

As minutes passed he Finally calmed down he sat down with his head behind his legs, arms around his legs and behind his back crying.

After a few minutes of morning, when Ash was most vulnerable a figure jump scared Ash from behind the bushes, with a voice like that of a little girl.

Ash reaction to this was screaming in fright and closed his Eyes. When he finnally opened them, he saw that the owner of the voice was none other than Bonnie's. Ash got confused and tried to asked but only parts of sentence came out of his mouth, "what the... Will you... Hey... But...huh?"

After that, pokemon from the bushes, other pokemon started to come out. This included the Pokemon like Pancham, Noibat, Sylveeon, Chespin, bunnelby, Luxray, And Pikachu. They started laughing, along with Bonnie.

Finally Ash managed to say a sentence. "What is going on here."

Finally Bonnie stepped up and explained what was going, "This was all a prank. All my idea."

"W-what." Ash said dumbfounded. "You to buddy." He pointed at Pikachu.

"Pika pi pi pika," pikachu replied sratching the back of his head. _(T: Well, yeah. I was in on it to)_

"Wow," The raven haired boy said impress at their acting, "you guys got me good."

"Greninja Greninja," Greninja said looking over to Delphox. _(T: Well I did have a good teacher.)_

To this, Delphox blushed.

"We got you," Bonnie said as she kept on laughing with the rest. "You should have seen your face, it was priceless."

Ash then asked a question. "How did you know, which direction I was coming from. How did you know I wasn't going towards your hiding spot."

"Deddene actually saw you before you got here," Bonnie explained as Deddene came out of her little pouch.

After that, Ash turned to his partner, Pikachu, with a devious look. He then said to the Pokemon, "Well then Pikachu, because you did that how do you want to be punish. No ketchup for a week, or staying in your pokeball for three hours."

"PIKA PIKA PI PI PIKA," Pikachu remarked. _(T: What, don't you think, that's a little harsh)_

"Nope," Ash replied with a grin.

"Fine then, I chose the Pokeball," Pikachu said sadly in its own Language.

With this, Ash grabbed Pikachu's pokeball and returned him, but before he did he shocked Ash with a thunderbolt before going in. The blast knocked him to the ground.

"w-wow," Ash said, standing back up, still recovering from the blast, "I think that was the strongest Blast I ever got from Pikachu."

"Well you did threatened him with ketchup," Bonnie exclaimed.

"So," Ash asked, "Where is Clemont?"

"He's in the woods with your flying pokemon, trying to find you guys," Bonnie answered, then questioned, "How about Serena? Where is she?"

"She in a cave, probably still sleeping," Ash answered.

"why is that," Bonnie asked.

"Because," Ash responded, " We kind of stayed up late."

"Doing what," Bonnie said curiously.

"We just talked," Ash answered.

"Oh really?" Bonnie sarcasticly spoke.

"yep." Ash replied and then asked. "what happened to you guys?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the cave.

Serena had just gotten up and the morning, with her taughts being. "Was that all a dream. I gotta find Ash."

She quickly sat upright with only the upper body not being concealed in the sleeping bag. She then got all of her self out of that object and tried to get up, but with the pain she felt in her knee, she couldn't. It was still injured, but was a bit better. With the lessened pain from her knee, she quickly thought of Ash, "So caring," as she touched the handkercheif still wrapped around her leg.

A few minutes later, she started to get up, but with an outcome of failure Everytime. Even with fail, she quickly thought of the words that was given to her when she first met Ash, which was, "Never give up till the end."

Somehow she got up, with many tries, with the support of the cave wall, she limped towards the exit. A few steps later she fell down because of the great pain in the Knee. She was within a few feet towards the Exit/entrance of the cave.

"Ow," she commented as she hit the hard cave floor, face first.

As she said this, a four figure ran/fly to her aid from outside the cave and asked her, "You alright."

As she looked up from the ground, she saw that this person was actually Clemont, Noibat, Hawlucha and fletchinder.

"Clemont!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Hey Serena," Clemont said, "Serena, can you want to go with the others."

She nodded yes.

"I guess, I could carry you with my Aipom arms, seeing that You can't get up. Do you have my backpack."

In response to this, she pointed at the deeper parts of the cave, where two backpacks lay. One was Serena's and one was Clemont's.

Clemont got their backpacks and used an Aipom arm to carry her. Then went back to the the part of the Forrest where his sister was.

As they kept moving, Serena then asked a question. "Where were you guys."

As if by sheer coincidents, both Clemont and Bonnie told the story at the started at the same time.

* * *

Flashback~two days ago

Somewhere in the woods.

Clemont told Bonnie, "Bonnie, can you please stop interfering with people's love life."

"Why is that brother," Bonnie said while pouting, "they like each other, why can't I just speed things up."

"Because," Clemont said, "If two people, really do love each other, they will get together themselves, without any help. You have to let things run in a natural course."

After a few minutes of arguing, their pokemon suddenly appeared in a this, Clemont asked them, "hey guys, why are you here."

* * *

present time

"Why were they there Serena," Clemont asked.

"I don't know why," Serena lied knowing that the Pokemon went to them to escape the Awkwardness between the two people, when Bonnie kept blurting out they liked each other.

Bonnie also asked this question, with Ash replying in the same manner as Serena.

* * *

Back to Flashback

Pikachu stepped up from the group, then started talking, without anyone being able to guess what he was saying except his fellow pokemon.

"What are you saying," Clemont asked, "We could take you to Ash if you want to say something to me."

Hearing this, Pikachu, along with the other pokemon shook their heads, "no."

"Fine, We'll-," Clemont said before getting cut off by a metal cage that has appeared out of the sky, having contained everyone except the humans and Deddenne, which could just slip in and out of the cage due to its small size.

Out of nowhere two people who looked about in their twenties came up out, appearing on top of the cage and said their motto.

"Prepare for trouble."

"and make it double."

"to protect the world form devestation."

"To unite out people in our nation."

"to extend our reaches from the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light."

"Surender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wabbuffet."

"Team Rocket," Clemont commented.

"Hey twerps," Red haired woman said, "we'll be taking your pokemon now."

"We won't let you," replied Bonnie.

"We'll see," James said, as the duo, Wabbuffet and Meowth attached a piece of rope at the top of the cage, connected to a hot air balloon, which was unnoticed by the siblings and their friends and their own pokemon. The cage then started to float under the Hot air ballon. This started the chase. Bonnie, along with Clemont started to chase after the air ballon.

An hour later, The tired Clemont, got a random objects, threw it to the hot air ballon and luckily went one went in and he stopped cathing his breath.

Bonnie stopped to say, "Come on brother, they're getting away."

"D-don't *pant* W-worry," Clemont replied while catching his breath, "I *pant* p-put a tracker in their Ba-." Clemont yet again, got cut of by a explosion by his own device. "Never mind."

As the explosion occurred, it damaged the engine of the vehicle, which caused them plummet down into the Earth. As it did, the cage, when it crashed, cracked the cage. With the Pokemon using their moves at the damaged part, it Finnaly broke setting all of their pokemon free.

Team rocket was now surrounded, by most of the Pokemon, and the siblings. This made them shuddered in fear.

"W-what are you gonna do to us?" James asked.

"What we always do," Bonnie answered. "Pikachu thunderbolt."

Pikachu did what it was told, which made them blast into the sky.

"We're blasting of again," said the group of villains.

Pika pi Pikachu pi," Pikachu said while pointing to, Noibat, Flethinder, Pancham and Hawlucha.

As the twins turned they saw that these Pokemon were injured.

"Lets hurry up to-," Clemont said, but stopped at the realization that they didn't now where they were.

"what are we gonna do, we don't know where to go and we got injured Pokemon here."

"I'll diagnosed these Pokemon," Clemont announce, "I'm not qualified, but I read a lot of Science books on pokemon anatomy. I'll try to heal them."

One day later

"Looks like all your injuries are healed, "let's find our friends," Clemont suggested. The Pokemon nodded yes, and they went on a search.

First, they quickly found Delphox who was looking for them. She then took them to the part of the Forrest filled their berries.

During The he time they ate, they saw Greninja coming back to camp. They greeted him. After the formalities, they did another search around the are but to no avail. They then decided to camp out under the stars becuase Bonnie was tired.

In the morning, Clemont and the flying Pokemon searched for them.

* * *

End of Flashback

Present Time

"That's how I got here," Clemont said as they were now reaching the end of their destination. They came out of the bushes and saw Ash and Bonnie, with the rest of the Pokemon sitting down and eating.

At the sight of Ash, Serena quickly got of and was going to run to him, but as she touched the ground she quickly felt the pain of her knee and fell down face first to be the floor.

"Serena," the group yelled as they ran to her, except Clemont.

"Your ankle isn't healed yet," Clemon remarked, "Why did you get off."

"Uhh," she said, embarrassed.

"Just don't do that again," Ash said as he knelt down and hugged her. This caused her to blush furiously, which made the siblings and pokemon watching.

Realizing that there was an audience, Ash quickly withdrawed from the hug, with a slight blush on his face and stood up. This left an Awkward feel to the environment.

"Anyway," Bonnie said, changing the feel around the area, "Come on Serena, let's eat, handing her a berry. Serena accepted it and the group started/continued eating their food.

"Hey guys," Bonnie said, while munching down a berry, "where were you guys?"

"Well, we were actually looking for you guys, yesterday," Serena replied.

"why just yesterday," Clemont asked.

"Well, I got sick a-," Ash answered.

"You got sick!?" the siblings said.

"well yeah," Ash said, "but I was lucky enough, Serena took care of me." This made her blush a little.

"After we woke up, with good health," Serena continued on with the story, "We realized everyone was gone, So We packed up all of our stuff and started to head out. Before we did however, Delphox and Greninja came back after their date and We decided to search for you guys together. We then met up in this very spot and ate our Brunch here. We packed berries for later. Then, We then decided to split up , before setting a meet time here in the next three hours. A few minutes later, I tripped and fell, which is why my knee is injured. Then after a large figure, which turned out to be a angry Pangoro scared me, I quickly walked away as fast as I could, despite my Injury and I ran into Ash."

She quickly stopped and blushed slightly on what was going to happen to them before the Pongoro.

Ash seeing that see stopped continued for her, "Due to the crash We were now down on the floor. We didn't stay there for long, since a Pangoro came out from the Bushes and scared us."

"Was it the same Pangoro that scared you Serena," Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," She shrugged.

"Anyway," Ash continuing the story, "When the Pongoro scared us I quickly carried Serena, becuase of her injury and ran away. We then lost the Pokemon and decided to camp out in a cave. In the morning, I woke up first and tried to search for you guys. I found Bonnie here."

"And I found Serena," Clemont added on.

After finishing the tale, they quickly finish their Brunch and talked about travel plans.

"So what to do now?" Clemont asked, "Keep traveling?"

"But Serena can't walk," Bonnie said.

"Don't worry, I could carry her all the way," Ash suggested. To this, Serena blushed.

"Ok then let's go," Serena said looking through her MapNav. "Hey guys, Why does it say we've moved farther away to Anistar city than when we were in Snowbelle city."


	10. Chapter 9: Change of Plans(updated)

**This is the next chapter. Enjoy㈕3**

 **Thank you for the good reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Change of Plans

"We have been going South, instead of North," Serena announced to the whole group.

"What," Everyone exclaimed, including their Pokemon eating with them.

"Oh well," Clemont said accepting the circumstances, "is there another city or a town close by with a train station."

As she kept fiddling on her device she saw one. "Yes," She answered, "In Aquacorde town. Just beyond this Mountain range."

"Is there like a pass there," Clemont asked.

"Yes, there Is a mountain pass that leads to my hometown," Serena replied, "then from there we could go there."

The group was excited, especially Serena's pokemon, since they were going to visit her home for the very first time.

"Ok then let's go," Ash said as most of the group went to the Forrest, not even knowing where they were going. After realizing Bonnie and Serena stayed behind, they quickly came back.

"Hey, why aren't we going?" Ash asked.

"Because, We'll head out tomorrow," Bonnie said.

"Why tomorrow?" the group questioned. As a response the little blonde girl just pointed sky.

"Oh," the group realized. The sun was already setting down.

"Fine let's camp out here," Clemont suggested.

"Sure," The group agreed. They then sent back all their Pokemon back to their own pokeballs for them to rest.

"Ash, you and Bonnie set up the tents, while me and Serena should get started on dinner," Clemont advised.

They all agreed to his Proposition and started their jobs.

After some minutes later, Bonnie and Ash finished their job. With that, Ash and Bonnie checked to see if their friends needed any help. They then saw them cooking. Serena was sitting down however, because of her ankle, but was still helping Clemont by handing him spices that was close to her.

"Hey guys you need any help." Ash questioned them as Bonnie and him walked up to them.

"Yeah, can you get us some water in the river." Clemont Answered.

"Ok." Ash replied. "I'll do that, grabbing their water bottles from their backpack."

"Can I come with." Serena asked as he was about to leave.

"But, your injury Serena," As responded with a concerned tone.

"Then I guess, you'll have to carry me there," Serena said.

"But." Ash then said.

"Please." she asked.

"Fine." Ash said. He then carried her, with his back and went to the river, alone. Bonnie was going to come, but Clemont forbid it.

"Why brother?" Bonnie asked. "They might confess their love to each other now."

"That's exactly why," Clemont answered, "If they want us to know, then they'll tell us on their own terms."

"Fine!" Bonnie shouted, admitting defeat and became sad.

"Here, this will cheer you up," Clemont said, while taking two pokeballs out and then releasing them. Out came Dennene and Chespin. "Now you can play with them."

"Ok brother," she replied excitedly as she grabbed the two pokemon and went to play.

About a half an hour later, by the river. Ash and Serena were filling their Canteens with water. As they were filling it Serena finally, got enough courage to ask him a question that was bothering her since this morning.

"Ash, do you know why I wanted to come with you?" Serena asked.

"No," he replied

"Because I wanted to confirm something," Serana replied. "Alone... with you."

"What is it?" He questioned her.

"Ash," Serena said, "um... was everything last night... real?"

"What did we do... Last night?" Ash asked, not sure himself if what happened last night real. Everything he experience last night was too good to be true.

"We... We... k-kissed." Serena asked while thinking to herself. "That was a bad way to put it. I could have just said confess our feelings or hug."

"After we confessed?" Ash added on. With that both of them were in awe. It felt as a dream come through.

Serena was thinking Ash just read her mind.

In ash's mind. "So last night was real."

"S-so... Um... can we... Uh... do it again," Serena asked nervously and blushed slightly.

"If you want to," Ash replied as they now both leaned closer and closer.

Their lips touched, feeling the magic that they felt in their first. At that exact moment, they felt as time stopped. It came to a stop once they had to stop to breath.

"So, We really are a couple." Serena said.

"yeah we are." Ash replied as they hugged.

"Um... Ash." Serena said. "Can you introduce me to peaple as your girlfriend?"

"Sure." Ash answered. "After we tell our friends."

"So Ash." Serena said, pulling away from the hug. "When are we gonna tell our friends?"

"Maybe at my birthday," Ash answered casually.

"What!?" Serena exclaimed. "when's your birthday?"

"Wait, I didn't tell you about my birthday," Ash said with a puzzled look.

"You most certainly did not." Serena replied in a furious tone.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ash apologized, scratching the back of his head.

"I could have gotten you something."

"Don't you're the best present I could have ever gotten." When Serena heard this, The blush she gotten from this conversation intensified.

"So when is it," She asked again.

"Like half a week," He responded.

"aww you should have told me sooner," Serena said, "I could have got you something."

"You already have," Ash replied.

"What, no I didn't," She replied.

"yes you did."

"What is it then?"

"You," Ash answered as he took her hand and kissed it. This made her blush so furiously.

"How about our Parents, when are we gonna tell them," Serena asked.

"We could tell them when we get to Vanville town." Ash suggested. "Do you guys have a Video phone."

"Yeah we do," She said.

"Sounds like a plan, then."

"Yup," she agreed.

"Let's go Serena," Ash said as she they held hands, probably to support her up, because of her knee and walked in the Forrest, like when they first met.

They then met up with their friends eating on a retractable table. As they got there, Ash quickly helped Serena to where they were eating.

"Hey guys," Clemont said, "do you guys have the water bottles?"

"Oh no!" Ash and Serena shouted, "We forgot it at the river."

"How do you guys forget that?" Clemont questioned them.

"Uh..." They both said.

It all stoped when Ash said, "I'll go get them." He then gave Serena to their friend and headed out.

"So did you guys confessed," the blonde girl said.

Serena was unsure of what to answer. She could tell them right now, but it didn't feel like it was the right time, but what should she say.

Um.. We just talked about Ash's birthday coming up," Serena answered, thinking to herself, that technically she wasn't lying to them.

"What!?" The siblings screamed. "Ash's birthday is coming up!"

"yeah, it's in about one and a half weeks from now," Serena replied.

"why did he not tell us sooner?" Bonnie said.

"I guess he forgot," Serena replied.

"Is that smoke," Clemont asked pointing the the smoke that was going up from somewhere in the woods.

"Nevermind that, what are we gonna do," Bonnie said changing the topic.

"Let's throw a party for him at Lavvere City," Clemont suggested.

"Ok," the group agreed.

Meanwhile, with Ash, he was just blasted by Pikachu with a thunderbolt.

"I'm s-sorry P-Pikachu," I lost count of time," Ash apologized to his pokemon, while still recovering from the blast.

"Pi pi pi pika pi Pikachu," Pikachu said, still mad at Ash. _(T: That was more than three hours Ash, I will never forgive.)"_ .

"How about If I give you a bottle of ketchup," Ash proposed.

"Pi Pika," Pikachu replied as he hopped on his shoulder. _(T: Ok, I'll forgive)_ .

"That's the spirit," Ash said as they journeyed to the woods to the river to get their possessions.

As they got back, they saw their friends talking.

"Hey guys. what's up?" Ash said as he walked to them.

"Nothing," The group replied in unisons.

"If you say so," Ash said, "Clemont, Is dinner ready?"

"Just in a few minutes," The inventor replied.

"Ok," Ash said, "I'll set up the table." He then got into Clemonts bag and got a retractable table and set it up.

"Dinner's ready," Clemont announce. The group then released all their Pokemon and fed them pokefood, except Pikachu, who was given a whole bottle of ketchup. They, then got their own food and sat on the table.

"It's delicious Clemont," Ash complimented him as he ate a spoonful of his cooking.

"thanks," Clemont replied.

"Yeah, Clemont," Serena added on to the conversation, "You've got to give me the recipe."

"Sorry, but it's a secret family recipe," Clemont answered.

"How come I don't know about it then?" Bonnie asked.

"Because." Clemont responded. "you don't even know how to cook."

"Yes, I do." Bonnie said. "Serena taught me a few things about it."

"You did." Clemont asked the honey colored hair girl.

"Yup," Serena answered.

"I don't know Bonnie," Clemont remarked.

"Come on, Clemont, If Serena taught her then she'll be an awesome cook," Ash said.

"Thanks Ash," the girls said.

"Fine, I'll tell you the recipe later," Clemont said.

"thank you brother," Bonnie exclaimed.

Minutes later The group finished eating. The siblings was assigned to do the dishes. While they did they talked about the recipe. This left Serena, Ash and all of the group's pokemon alone together.

"Hey guys gather up, we have announcement to make," Ash and Serena announced To the Pokemon. The Pokemon then complied to his order, Since This, made the Pokemon curious. "If they had an announce, then why aren't Clemont and Bonnie here," they all wondered.

"... Me and Serena are dating," Ash finnaly said it after moments of silence.

The reaction of the Pokemon was Positive and passive. They all knew they were gonna get together so it wasn't really a suprise to them. They were glad for them, but not making a big deal about it. They all just said things in the lines of, "good job," or ,"I knew you guys were gonna get together."

"Thanks guys," The new couple said petting the Pokemon.

"*yawn* We should get to bed guys," Ash said returning all of their Pokemon except his partner Pikachu.

"So Serena, you want to take a shower first?" Ash asked.

"Ok," Serena agreed as she went in Clemont's portable shower, which luckily one of his inventions that worked and didn't explode. He helped her inside and walked away, only to comeback outside of the Machine with their friends.

A few minutes later She finished, Put on her sleepware and got out. When she did she saw Ash and the siblings. "One of you can take your shower now ," She announce as she was helped by her friends walking outside.

"Ok, I'll go," Bonnie said as she repeated the Pattern Serena took. After that Ash went in and last was Clemont. After Clemont he pack it away.

The siblings were the first to go in the tents. As they went in the other two quickly followed, after they had a quick kiss goodnight.

* * *

In the morning.

Clemont was first to wake up. After he did, he quickly, but quietly, trying not to wake up Ash, which was next to him, got out of the tent, change into his jumpsuit and cooked breakfast for everyone.

With the smell of Clemont's cooking Ash woke up and came out the tent seeing Clemont cooking. "Hey Clemont," Ash said to the blonde person as he walked up to him.

"Hey Ash, breakfast will be served in an Hour," Clemont replied to Ash.

"Ok Then I'll be training," Ash said. He then change into his regular clothes and trained his Pokemon.

During that time, Bonnie and Serena woke up and came out of their tent seeing Clemont cooking.

"Hey guys, breakfast will be served in about half an hour." Clemont said to the the girls.

"Okay," The girls responded.

"Can I help?" Bonnie asked. "This will prove I'm a good cook."

"Ok then," Clemont said, agreeing get help from his sister.

"How about Ash?" Serena asked. "Is he sleeping?"

"Nope," Clemont answered. "He's out training."

"I'll go check on him," Serena said! As she walked out to the woods, with slight pain in her Knee.

"Okay be back soon," Her friends said as they waved goodbye to her as she headed out.

She then wandered around a bit and found Ash. "Hey Ash," she said as she walked up and hugged him.

Ash then returned his Pokemon, with the exception of Pikachu, while still in the hug and said "hey Serena."

"Did I interrupt you?" Serena asked letting go of the hug.

"Nope, not at all," He replied. "I was just finishing up. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, nodding yes. _(T: yup)_

"Ok then," She responded, guessing Pikachu agreed with Ash.

"How's your Knee?" Ash asked.

"Still hurts," She replied, "But I can manage."

"You sure you can walk?" Ash said concerned for her well being.

"Yes, don't worry about me."

"Fine then, Let's go," Ash said as he grabbed her hand and went back to the campsite.

However, they stopped holding hands before they went back to keep their relationship a secret to their friends.

"Hey guys," they said walking over to the siblings.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready," Clemont announce, grab your then released all their Pokemon and began their meal. After that meal, they returned all their Pokemon. Then the girls changed out of their pajamas to their regular clothes and the guys cleaned the dishes. They then packed up all their stuff.

"Let's go everybody." Ash announce as they headed out to the road. "And Serena If you need to stop, we'll stop okay."

"Yeah Serena," Clemont added on.

"Ok," Serena replied.


	11. Chapter 10: New friend and travelling

**This is the next chapter. Enjoy ㈳6**

 **Also, I made up character since I think the group should encounter some people along their journey. Just a random character out of the blue. Not relating to the story at all Maybe. If you guys like this character, it might show up again. This will also be the first time writting a pokemon Battle.**

 **Discl** **aimer: Don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

A new friend and traveling.

After heading out on the road, they were introduce to a fellow named Wells. He was a blond trainer, about the same age as Ash, with a friendly attitude. They crossed paths just a few minutes after they departed.

"Are any of you guys a trainer." he asked, after introductions were made.

"I am," Ash stepped up.

"You wanna have a battle?" Wells said.

"I'm game," The raven-haired boy replied. "When two trainer's eyes meet they have a battle.

"I'll referee." Clemont volunteered.

"Thanks," Wells said.

After the challenge, they wandered abit and found a plain large enough for a pokebattle.

"This will be our battlefield," Wells exclaimed, "You ready Ash?"

"You bet I am," Ash responded. They then took their position, with the girls and Dennene watching from the sidelines and Clemont in the sidelines on the other side. Also with Pikachu on his shoulder ready to fight if he was called.

"This will be and 2v2 battle," Clemont proclaimed as he did some other hand gestures to match with him talking. "Battle begin."

"Go Talonflame," called out Ash as he released the Pokemon.

"Go Sceptile," Wells said throwing a pokeball which released it.

"So you came from Hoenn," Ash remarked, seeing that region's starter pokemon.

"Yup." he replied. "You can have the first move."

"Okay then." Ash responded, "Talonflame use Peck." His Pokemon did as it was told to do and it's beak glowed. It then went straight towards Sceptile at great speed.

"Sceptile," Wells called out. "Use agility and Leaf blade when I say." Sceptile used agility , increasing its speed and waited for it's trainers command. At the last minute, just before Talonflame's attack hit, he Finally made his call. "Now Septile." The attack hit, Knocking back the bird pokemon a few feet.

"Arghh," Ash greeted his teeth. What to do, what to do," he thought to himself.

As he was thinking Wells called for an attack, "Sceptile, Quick attack."

"Talonflame," Ash reacted, "Fly up to where Sceptile can't reach you." The bird Pokemon soared to the skies by his trainer's command. The attack then, of coarse, didn't hit.

"Now." Wells commanded. "Use Bullet seed." Sceptile then threw up seeds which was aimed at TalonFlame.

"Use ember at those seeds to protect yourself," Ash reacted. Talonflame used its ember, but even with that, some seed got through and hit him. "No, Talonflame," Ash said worriedly, after Talonflame got hit.

Meanwhile with Serena.

"Oh, no it looks bad." She thought to herself, "He's losing, I better do something."

As she did Bonnie notice that Serena had a more worried look than ever before. With that she thought of how Serena was acting a little bit different This day. "Huh" She was thinking, "what's up with her, she's been kind of clingy with Ash and not that shy around him anymore. Are they already dating! they probably already are! Might as well have fun with this."

"Don't, give up," Serena said out loud to Ash.

Hearing her voice, made Ash feel better somehow and boosted his confidence in the battle. He then called out an attack. "Talonflame, used razor wind and keep it coming." The Pokemon did what it was told and threw wind slices at the grass type pokemon.

"Try to dodge those wind blades," Wells suggested. The grass type pokemon did so, but got exhausted in the process.

"Now final attack," Ash announced, "Flare blitz." A flame was now covering the bird Pokemon and was now going straight to Sceptile.

"Oh no," Wells taught as he couldn't do anything since his Pokemon was tired.

The attack hit, leaving the area in dust. As it cleared up two pokemon was laying down on the floor unconscious. This left Bonnie confused.

"Why did they both lost?" Bonnie asked Serena.

"It's because," Serena replied, with some of what she learned from Ash and Clemont teaching her about battles, "Talonflame was already heavily damaged from Sceptile attack. The recoil damage then damaged took whatever was left of its strength."

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle," Clemont proclaimed as referee.

"Ok then good job Sceptile/Talonflame," the two boys said as the returned them to their pokeballs.

"Now come out Greninja," Ash said as he took out his water pokemon.

As he did this a red light came from Serena's pocket and out came Delphox. "You wanna watch your boyfriend fight." She said to her pokemon.

For a response Delphox nooded her head yes.

"Yeah." Bonnie added on to the conversation, "Just like what your doing now." She pointed at Serena.

With her words, Serena immediately went red and mumbled, "stop talking Bonnie... Please."

"Confess your feelings to him then maybe I'll stop." Bonnie replied.

Serena then lied to Bonnie, "Please stop talking, He's not my boyfriend," thinking, "We'll tell them at the right place and right time."

During this Conversation, Delphox ignored them and focussed on Greninja fighting.

"Now come out Metagross," Wells said during Serena and Bonnie were talking and when he was released his Pokemon.

At that time ash notice something attached to one of Metagross's legs, but decided to ignore it for now since was too into the match to now.

"Ok then," Ash said, "Greninja, water Shuriken." Greninja obeyed and threw a Shuriken made out of water at Metagross.

"Iron Defense," Wells announce, strengthening its defenses. When Greninja's attack hit, it left Metagross just a little bit damaged. "Now hammer arm, then agiltlity."

"Double team Greninja," Ash reacted. Greninja made after image of himself to confused the opponent. The hammer arm missed due to this.

"Hyper beam, Metagross, on all of them," Wells called out. As he did Metagross fired up a beam and eventually hit Greninja. This knocked the water pokemon down to the ground.

"Delphox," Delphox exclaimed at the sidelines. _(T: Oh no)_

"Don't worry Delphox," Serena assured her pokemon, "Your boyfriend is tuff."

"Just like yours," Bonnie teased. This wasn't left unheard.

"Bonnie Please." Serena begging her to stop.

"fine," Bonnie replied.

"Greninja you can get up." Ash said. "you wouldn't wanna lose in front of Delphox."

Greninja heard this, looked at his girlfriend, and got off the ground with a fire in its eyes.

Wells saw this and couldn't help, but laughed a little. "You ready Ash?" He asked.

"You bet," The raven haired trainer responded.

"Last shot," Ash called out, "Hydro pump."

"Hyper Beam," Wells ordered. The attacks collided, leaving the area in dust again. After it cleared, you can see that Metagross took a lot of Damage, but both Pokemon were still standing.

"Looks like I have to actually use it to win," Wells said to himself, while thinking.

"Used what," the raven haired trainer asked as he heard it.

"what, you heard that," he said, not knowing he said that.

"yeah I mean you said it outloud," Ash replied, "So you gonna tell me what you're going to use?"

"What if I show you instead," Wells said as he took, a bracelet with key stone he put it on and activated it, "Mega evolve Metagross!" A blinding Light surrounded Metagross making it evolve.

The group just standed there in awe as this happened.

"Woah," Ash said.

"Come on Ash," Serena thought with concern on her face as she held her hands together tight.

Ash and Greninja then looked at their girlfriends and with one look, got inspired.

"We can still win this Greninja," Ash said to pokemon confidently.

"Gren," Greninja replied. _(T: yes)_.

"Water Shuriken," Ash called out. Greninja did what it was told and threw nija Stars compressed of water.

"Mega Metagross dodge," Wells ordered. Metagross, with the speed he gained from evolving, did do it successfully.

"Woah," Ash said again, " Greninja you should be faster. Go in close and use night slash."

"Meteor mash," Wells reacted. The two hits collided, with strong force. The power of Mega Metagross was too much for Greninja and he got knocked back a few feet and was now laying on the ground.

"Del," Delphox cried out in worry for the injured Greninja.

"Greninja," Ash said, with almost as much worry for Greninja as Delphox, "You Okay?"

Clemont now made his ruling, "Greninja is now un-," but got cut of when Greninja mustered a lot of its strength to stand up.

"Gren Gren," Greninja said tired."Gren," _(T: I can still fight)_.

"You sure?" Asked Ash.

"Gren," Greninja replied. _(T: yes)_.

"Ok then." Ash said. " Looks like we're still in this, Wells."

"Sure is." Wells replied, "but I'll still beat you."

"We'll see," Said Ash.

"Mega Metagross," Wells called out, " use agility to the max."

"You to Greninja," Ash copied. This increase the speed of both trainers.

Now both were really fast. Barely, even the trainers could see what the Pokemon were doing. They were hitting each other with their meele attacks. Greninja kept using night Slash and Metagross kept using Meteor Mash or Iron hammer. Greninja got hit a few times, but even with Mega Metagross's speed to the max, Greninja was still a little bit faster, but Ash knew Metagross was gonna overpower Greninja soon so he called out an something.

"Greninja," Ash said, " Jump the highest you've ever jumped before and use hydro pump to get even higher." Greninja obeyed, even if Greninja didn't knew he was thinking and did. The water Pokemon, now in the sky, Ash shouted a comand."Now Greninja use hydro pump as boost down and direct yourself towards Metagross. Then use Night Slash with the force of gravity helping you."

"Mega Metagross," Wells shouted, "Max out your defense by using Iron defense."

With this Greninja boosted down and hit Metagross with its powerful attack leaving the Area yet again in dust. After that Greninja and Metagross were both standing, but tired.

The trainers stared each other down until Greninja collapse in the floor and unconcious, due to exhaustion. Mega Metagross reverted back to its regular form.

"Greninja is now unable to battle," Clemont made his rulling, "The victor is Wells."

"Good job Metagross we beat him," Wells exclaimed, "Now return." He then used a pokeball and engulfed the pokemon in a red light. It then returned to the Pokeball.

After the Battle the siblings and Serena came to Ash and Greninja, who is now Next to Ash. They really thought Ash was gonna win using that last move.

"Ash, you okay," Bonnie asked with a sad face.

"Don't be so sad guys," Ash said noticing their expression. "The important thing is that me and Greninja tried our very best."

"yeah ash, never give up right," Serena said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"Delphox Delphox," Delphox said to her boyfriend. _(T: good job, I'm proud of you)_.

"Gren Greninja," Greninja manage to mumble. _(T: thanks, but I only managed to do good because of you)_ Delphox blushed a little after that.

After Delphox talked to Greninja, they were returned to their own Pokemon in their own pokeballs.

"That was a great battle man," Wells said as he walked over to Ash and his group.

"Yeah man, that was a good battle," Ash replied as he shook his hand.

"You are really good," The Wells complimented him. "For the record, I only won because of mega evolution."

"Thanks," Ash replied, "I won't lose next time."

"Don't get your hopes up," Wells said.

"Hey Wells," Clemont said to him, "Wanna have lunch with us?"

"No no," Wells answered, "I couldn't im-" After that his stomach growled and his face shot red out of embarrassment. "Maybe just a little."After that the group started laughing.

Clemont then opened his backpack and brought out some sandwiches. "I made enough for everybody."

"Thanks Clemont," everybody thanked him as they ate on the messed up plain because of the fight.

Wells then saw Ash eat. "Wow Ash, you eat so fast."

"Yeah, my mom told me I have a fast metabolism," Ash said with a mouth full of food, "Even though I don't know what it means."

"Pika pi," Pikachu said.

"Ok Pikachu," Ash said, "We should all feed are pokemon now.

"Sure," Wells said as everybody let out their Pokemon.

As Wells brought out his pokemon, they saw 5 of his pokemon; a still damaged Sceptile and Metagross, a Dragonite, Absol and Salamence.

"Wow your pokemon look strong," Bonnie commented.

"Thanks, They are my strongest pokemon," Wells said.

Ash then notice something and asked, while still munching down his sandwich, "So you have two Pokemon that can mega evolved?"

"Yup," Wells said pointing to Absol and Metagross, "Actually I came to this region to challenge the league and search for my Pokemon's mega stone, if they have one. I'm pretty sure Sceptile has one, but I don't know about Dragonite and Salamence."

When the two dragon pokemon heard this they got into a state of depression.

When Wells saw this he tried to cheer them up, " Come on guys, don't give up, their might be a stone for you guys, we just have to find it." This Cheered them up a little.

"Then it's time to introduce my Pokemon," Ash said, while all the people in their group, throwing his pokeballs in the air releasing His Pokemon; Hawlucha, Noibat, a still damage Flethinder and Greninja, a Eevee, a Bunnelby, a Luxray, a Delphox, a Pancham and a Chespin.

After the introductions were made between the pokemon, they were instantly friends except Greninja and Absol, because Absol kept eyeing Delphox. Even when Greninja was hurt he was ready to fight and he was going to, until their trainers steeped between them and stop the fight.

"Come on Greninja," Ash said, "Don't fight him." Greninja obeyed defiantly.

Also, like Greninja, Absol also obeyed his trainer, but very defiantly.

"So Ash." Wells said while eating a sandwhich at a normal pace, unlike Ash. "Is Serena your girlfriend?"

Serena was drinking water the time he said this and Ash was Eating. Serena spit out the water and Ash almost choked.

"Did I hit a line here or what." Wells reacted with confusion.

"N-no no no, we aren't dating yet." Ash replied lying to his friends with a Blush on his face along with Serena.

"But you will right?" Bonnie asked the two.

They didn't answer her and just changed the topic of the conversation, "So Wells, How many badges did you collect now." This left Bonnie a little bit annoyed, but she let it slide for now.

"I have a full case," Wells replied.

"Me too," Ash exclaimed.

"That's great man," Wells said.

"Where you going now."

"I'm going to Snowbelle city to see a friend of mine."

"That's just where we were comming out from."

"Cool."

After finishing meal in about half an hour they said farewell to their new friend.

"Bye, guys," Wells said waving goodbye and going at the opposite direction they were going.

"Bye they replied," farewell.

They then kept walking on the road.

"So Serena, how's your knee?" Ash asked.

"It still hurts, I can manage. I also handled more serious injuries when I grew up," Serena replied, "I mean I got more bad injuries from ryhorn racing."

"Ok then, just take yourself," Clemont suggested.

"Ok, I will," Serena replied.

After a few hours of walking, They found the mountain pass. They then entered it and later set up camp on a cave at the side of that road.

They didn't bother to set up a tent and instead just put a tarp on the cave entrance.

After all of the members of group ate dinner, the humans then returned all their Pokemon, except Pikachu of coarse, took a shower on Clemont's Portable shower and changed out of their sleepware. Then the four of them took their sleeping bags and slept on the cave floor, with being the sibling being the first to sleep.

After seeing That the blondes are a sleep. Ash and Serena began to kiss, with a lot of passion. After they pulled out of the kiss they soon followed the siblings and now laying down next to each other, in different sleeping bags. Pikachu Slept inside Ash sleeping bag with him and even before the kiss.

"Goodnight Pikachu," Ash said while petting his starter pokemon, while it was sleeping. "Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight, Ash," Serena replied as he gave Ash another kiss goodnight.

After they pulled away from the kiss yet again Ash whispered in Serena ear, "Sweet dreams," as he hugged her.

"It will be if I'm dreaming about you," Serena replied.

They then feel asleep.

* * *

 **Wow, one of my longest chapter yet, can't believe I finish this in under two days, I need to get a life. Last chapter of the week. Please tell me what you think of my written first pokemon battle and maybe this chapter overall. Other than that goodnight, If you are reading this at night and if you're going to sleep right now.㈶1**


	12. Chapter 11: Everybody knows

**Here is the next one. Enjoy ㈳6**

 **Sorry for Grammer errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon**

* * *

Everyone knows.

At the morning Bonnie woke up first. She got change and quickly notice a certain two people a awfuly close sleeping. Ash's arms were out of his sleeping bag and was hugging Serena in his sleep. They look so peaceful.

"That is so cute," She thought to herself, "I shouldn't disturb the two. Maybe, I should cook breakfast, to show Clemont my cooking skills."

After planing that, she quickly got out of the cave with Clemont's backpack and all the groups pokeballs.

Next to wake up, was none other than Bonnie's brother, Clemont. After waking up, he quickly sat upright and stretch his arms in the air. He then, got his glasses of the Cave floor on the right side of his sleeping bag and put it on.

When his Vision cleared he saw, right across from him, Ash and Serena, who was still sleeping peacefully in his Arms.

Clemont thought to himself, "Okay then, I better Hightail it out if here and not bother them."

As he tried to grab his bag, he realize it wasn't there after he grabbed the space where it was suppose to be at. He then notice that Bonnie wasn't in here to. "I better go outside to see if she's there."

Pikachu then woke up inside of Ash's sleeping bag and like the other people woke up notice Serena and Ash's moment and ran out carefully and quietly, not disturbing the two.

After about an hour Serena woke up. As she did she felt something on her stomach and one of her hips. She looked and saw that Ash still hasn't let go of her from last night. She blushed furiously after the realization.

After the realization, decided to wait for Ash to get up since she didn't want to possibly wake him up and plus, she was enjoying this moment. She was admiring Ash while he was still Sleeping.

A few minutes later, The Raven-haired trainer woke up seeing Serena was staring at her.

"Hey Serena," Ash said to her as he removed his hand from Serena, "Had any sweet dreams."

"I did actually," She replied. "Hey Ash since you gave me something sweet, how about if I give you something sweet to."

"Ok," He replied excitedly. "Is it another batch of cookies?"

"Nope, It's something sweeter."She answered.

"Is It pokepuffs," he guessed.

"Nope, it's this," Serena said as she leaned in.

"What if they see us?" Ash whispered with only inches between Serena and Ash.

"They're not here," She answered, as they kissed. Still the best feeling they ever had in their life.

After pulling away, Ash remarked. "That was sweet."

"So anyway." Ash said, changing the topic. "How's your Knee."

"I barely feel pain from it anymore." Serena responded. "So pretty good."

"Kay," Ash said, "Let's go outside."

"Sure," Serena agreed, As they got out of the cave.

After they walked out of the cave, they saw Bonnie and Clemont sitting on a table, eating food, with their Pokemon.

"Hey guys," Serena said as the couple walked up to their friends.

"Why didn't you wake us up to have breakfast with you guys?" Ash asked.

"I just taught Serena would want more time in your Arms Ash," Bonnie answered.

As Serena and Ash heard this they just blushed furiously. They were silently quiet doing nothing. Clemont suspected something and notice this as evidence for his suspension between the two.

Clemont then broke the tension, "Hey guys get your breakfast here."

They did so and just started eating with Serena and Ash sitting across from each other.

"Hey Serena," Bonnie said. "Don't you wanna sit next to your boyfriend." Thoughts were racing through the couple's minds right now, upon hearing this.

In Ash's mind he was thinking, "wait she knows we're dating? How does she now! Are we so obvious."

However in Serena's, "Come on Bonnie stop teasing us. It's getting really annoying. If I know Ash he probably think she knows. I gotta do something." She couldn't think of anything.

The one who took action was Clemont. He got her sister quickly and went for a talk with Bonnie in the Cave, but with a different topic.

* * *

In the Cave with Bonnie and Clemont.

"Why did you drag me out again?" Bonnie said annoyingly. "Is this about me teasing those guys."

"Well Kind off," Clemont replied, "But, mostly I just wanted to confirm something."

"what is it?" She questioned.

"Does it seem Serena and Ash kind of closer now. Clemont answered.

"Well they were always close."

"Well... Closer. Close enough to give a vibe that they're dating?"

"You noticed that too," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," Clemont answered. "I'm not as dense as Ash."

"Yeah, I think they are dating, Brother."

"Ok then, let's go back."

"Wait wait wait. You're not gonna tell me off because of what I did there."

S"No, you can play with them if you want."

"Why the sudden change of heart."

"I'm kind off tired shouting at you all the time. So this time I'm gonna let you do what you want with them, but I will still get mad if you ask some random girl to be my wife.

"Okay, thanks brother."

"Now let's go back to the other," Clemont said.

"Kay," Bonnie replied, as the siblings headed back.

* * *

With Serena and Ash.

"How does Bonnie know we're dating?" Ash asked, After seeing Bonnie and Clemont was gone from the Area.

"Don't worry Ash, She's probably just teasing us," Serena assured her.

"Why is she doing that?" He questioned her.

"Well..." She said, "Bonnie and Clemont kind of know about me liking you."

"They Do!" Ash exclaimed, "How did they found out?"

"I did drop out some obvious hints that I liked you." Serena replied. "but, instead of you finding out, they did."

"What," He said.

"Not only them, though," She continued. "There are others that know my crush for you like Meitte."

"Am I really that dense?" Ash said.

"Yes, and don't worry I think your denseness is just adorable," She commented.

"Th-" he said stopping, seeing Bonnie and Clemont heading towards them.

* * *

"Hey guys," Clemont and Bonnie said as they sat back in the table with Ash and Serena. They all continued eating.

"Hello," Serena replied.

"What Did SatoSere do here," Bonnie asked.

"SatoSere?" Ash and Serna asked, with no clue on what it was.

"It's your couple name," Bonnie answered.

"Our what!" SatoSere exclaimed, blushing.

"Yup, I combined Ash's middle name Satoshi and Serena and got SatoSere," Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie, we aren't even a couple yet so please stop." Serena mumbled, with her face as red as a charmander.

"Ohh," Bonnie said, "Yet, that means you will."

"Bonnie!" Serena whined. Upon hearing this Ash ate even more faster than before.

Ash then finished His breakfast first, and stand up, announcing, "I'll be training." He mostly, wanted to rid himself from this conversation. He then left with all his Pokemon without checking if they finish their food, which made Chespin happy.

Luckily Pikachu was one of the two who finished their food since he won't go with Ash to train with an empty stomach.

"Let's go partner," Ash said as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder. "Bye guys, I'll be backed."

"Just be back at about a hour," Bonnie told Ash as he was heading out. "Your girlfriend will be waiting." SatoSere, blushed more furiously. After Ash left completely, in the table was now Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

Even with Ash leaving, Bonnie kept rambling on about how cute of a couple SatoSere was and kept teasing Serena. Hearing this, She kept looking towards Clemont to like save her, from this conversation, but all he did was eat his meal quietly.

After surviving Bonnie for a couple minutes she finish her meal and announce that she was going to practice a routine for the master showcase, and then left the siblings, with only Luxray, Deddene and Bunnelby.

Now there were two at the table.

"Aww." Bonnie whined. "They left there dishes here. We're now stuck with doing their dishes."

"Well." Clemont said finishing his breakfast, "You mean you're stuck with their dishes."

"What!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Well, you did drive them off." Clemont answered. "I'll clean my own plate and the cookware if you want.

"Ok brother," Bonnie said defeated. "I do their dishes even though, I cooked the meal."

Less than a hour later the group met up.

They all packed up their stuff up and was ready to go, but there was a problem. Ash wasn't there.

Serena was worried for him and thought of what could have happened to him, "what if he was attacked by team Rocket and for once they actually won for once, or what if he fell from a cliff and was now seriously injured or worse." She thought all of those in only one second.

She almost cried thinking those thoughts and quickly decided to look for him. She wanted to do something about it.

"Guys, how about if I look for Ash." Serena volunteered trying to say it casually.

"Serena, it's been less than a minute since are designated meeting time," Clemont said, "You can look for him in about twenty minutes, Okay? He's probably just late."

"But what if he's like injured or something," Serena replied.

"Serena," Clemont said, "Come on, don't be paranoid."

"Fine," Serena said in a defeated tone.

Twenty minutes later.

"Okay twenty minutes are up," Serena said as she rushed of to search for her boyfriend, "I can't take it anymore. I'm gotta look for him."

"Wait, Serena," Clemont said at the air seeing Serena wasn't there anymore. "Wow, I was gonna suggest we look for Ash together."

"Yup," Bonnie agreed.

Somewhere in the mountain paths, after Serena wandered around abit and got lost in this mountain of a maze. Different roads, routes and she got lost, but still kept walking trying to find her boyfriend. "Never give up... right," She thought. She search far and wide, looking at each cave at sight."Ash," She called out, numerous times, but will fail everytime, no one calling back. This took about a hour.

She Finally reached some portal of some sort on a mountainside. At first she thought it was a cave entrance, but It realize quickly it wasn't. A characteristic it had was that it was perfect Circle. Also, it was completely black, with the perimeter around the circle blasting white light everywhere. It was black not dark so you couldn't see what the inside of it and if the white light blasted Serena, It didn't do anything.

"What is this?" She questioned herself. She was tempted to go into whatever this thing. She thought, "maybe Ash is in there maybe or He's in not there. What will happen if I go in and can't go back." but she decided that even with a slight chance Ash was there she would take it. She touched it.

She was quickly teleported somewhere and was still standing. "Where am I," She said seeing only darkness. It was some sort of rocky tunnel she deduced as she felt the area. At her back was a dead end. She felt it and her conclusion was it was nothing, but rock wall. At her front however, there was light comming out of it.

"Is that the exit," she quickly thought as she walked towards it.

After walking out, the light blurred her eyes. When her vision cleared Serena saw what she was looking for. She saw Ash.


	13. Chapter 12: Lucario vs five

**Here is the next chapter. There is a Pokemon battle in there. Also, this is the only time I introduce Aura into the Series. probably. Enjoy ㈳6**

 **Sorry for Grammer error.** **This took longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

* * *

As Serena exited out of the tunnel, her vision blurred by the light. When it cleared she saw none other than Ash.

* * *

Chapter 12: Lucario vs five

Two and a half hours ago.

Ash was wandering around the Mountain routes and somehow got loss and like Serena stumbled across a similar looking portal. He found it after about half an hour of walking later.

He looked at it very closely. To close. In fact there was only inches between the weird portal and the trainer.

The Raven trainer then asked his Pikachu on his shoulder, "What do you think is that?"

"I don't know," Pikachu replied with its pokemon language.

"Let's go," Ash said to its pokemon.

"Pika pi Pikachu pi ," Pikachu said. _(T: Or we could go back. You can call fletchinder to help us find our way back.)_

"But," Ash replied.

"Pi Pikachu," _(T: you wouldn't want your girlfriend worrying about you.)_

"Fine let's go back," Ash replied, didn't want to worry his girlfriend. However, he was still curious about the object.

As he turned around, Pikachu tail was sticking out and touched the Portal.

"Pikachu," he exclaimed as his partner was disappearing from his shoulder. He quickly followed his starter pokemon to the mystery destination. He took form in some sort of tunnel.

"Pikachu." Ash called out trying to find his Pokemon.

"Pika." It answered from the ground.

"There you are," Ash said with relief. The Pokemon then jump to Ash's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, what is this place?" Ash questioned.

"I don't know," Pikachu replied with its pokemon language.

"Let's head for that light," Ash suggested as he pointed at the end of the tunnel. "It might be the exit."

"Kay," Pikachu replied, still with its own language, "But I don't think that's easy."

They headed out and like what happened to Serena his Vision blurred due to the brightness of the Area. When his and Pikachu's eyes adjusted they could see the whole room. In this room, there was a path leading to what looks like a Pokemon battlefield. the path and the battlefield was surrounded by crystal blue water. Also, passing the Arena a door as big as ten feet tall.

At the top edges of the room, there were crystals that has given light of to this room. The walls had some weird writting, which look rustic and ancient. There was also a lot of cracks and Dents at the walls.

They walked closer and closer to the battlefield. As the took a step in it, out of nowhere a lucario out of nowhere appeared at the middle of the arena with its eyes closed

After doing that. The Aura pokemon stood still. After a couple of seconds the pokemon opened its eyes. It eyes was glowing blue and with one stare at Ash and Pikachu a voice pop into their mind.

"I am guardian of the mega stones, just behind those doors," A voice said inside the friend's head.

"Woah," Ash said dumbfounded. "Is that Lucario speaking to us or is it just me."

"Pi pi pika pi pika," Pikachu responded. _(T: You heard that too.)_

"Relax," The voice said in their, "I'm talking to both of you right now, In your mind by your aura. Aura, if you Don't know is something every living thing has, but for some reason you have a high amount of Aura in your body human. Why is that?"

"I don't know," The Raven haired trainer answered.

"Anyway," The lucario said in their minds, "You wish to get a mega stone."

"Sure," Ash said.

"In order to get it you must have battle against me," The lucario said. "I will decide if you are worthy, You may use all your pokemon at your disposal."

"Wait, all of them!" Ash exclaimed, thinking to himself, "Is that pokemon that powerful."

"Yes," The lucario said, "I am that powerful."

"Wait how did you hear that?" Ash asked.

"I am talking in your mind," The lucario spoken. "Of coarse, I can read your thoughts."

"Shall we start?" The Lucario asked.

"Ok then," Ash said as he took his position on the battlefield with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I'm ready," Lucario announce, "choose your first pokemon."

"I choose you, Hawlucha." Ash said as he chucked a pokeball. Releasing his flying/fighting pokemon.

Lucario eye's stop glowed blue and took a fighting chance.

As the pokemon got out, it did a confident pose meaning it was ready to fight.

"Ok Hawlucha." Ash called out. "use high jump kick!"

Hawlucha then jumped high and with great speed going towards the Aura pokemon.

As Hawlucha did, Lucario just blocked the kick like it was nothing. There was great outward force due to the attack, but lucario just blocked it like it was nothing. The Aura Pokemon then grabbed Hawlucha and didn't let him go.

Hawlucha was squirming, trying to get out of Lucario's grip, but failed. Ash, couldn't think of anything to say to get him out and just tried encouraging Hawlucha to try his best to get out, but the Flying pokemon didn't.

Lucario, for its move, finally let go of Hawlucha and used power up punched, which sent the pokemon flying through the air and to the walls with intense power. It made a huge dent.

Ash stood there astounded of Lucario's power.

After colliding with the wall, Hawlucha went fell into the water. Good thing it wasn't deep. It was only a feet deep.

"Hawlucha, you okay?" Ash asked concerned for his Pokemon's well being.

"Haw hawlucha Haw Lucha lu," Hawlucha replied struggling to get up. _(T:I can get up. This is a great battle. He is stronger than any of my opponents to date.)_

"Great!" Ash exclaimed. "Hawlucha use X-scissor."

He did and ran to the Pokemon with its fastest speed and it hit. It however, barely even hurt the Pokemon.

As for what happened after that, the aura Pokemon used close combat. It beaten Hawlucha to a pulp.

Ash was worried and called out, "Hawlucha get out of there."

Hawlucha couldn't even he wanted to. He couldn't due to Lucario beatings.

Lucario finally stopped, leaving Hawlucha badly injured, but still not fainting.

"Hawlucha re-," Ash manage to say before Hawlucha interrupted.

"I'm still in this," Hawlucha said using its own language, struggling to get up once again.

"But," Ash replied worried for his Pokemon.

"Never give up," Hawlucha reminded him.

"Fine then," Ash said, "use giga impact. This will be your last attack. Go!"

Hawlucha did what it was told and did the attack.

Lucario decided to just block the attack.

The attack then hit. Lucario was knocked back a few feet and Hawlucha was panting from exhaustion.

Hawlucha was now vunerable to an attack. Lucario took this chance and use power up punch yet again on Hawlucha.

This took the last of Hawlucha's strength and fainted. Ash then returned him.

"Good job hawlucha," he thanked his Pokemon.

"Now come out Noibat," he announce as he through the Pokemon's pokeball releasing the bat like creature.

"Razor wind," he said.

Noibat then used its wings to create wind blades directed at Lucario.

Lucario, with eas, doge all of these and came in close. He then used power up punch and knocked Noibat to the wall.

"Noibat!" Ash yelled as the Pokemon was sent through the air.

Noibat recovered after some moments and was flying, a little wobbly.

"Noibat you okay?" The raven haired trainer asked.

As a response Noibat nodded yes.

"Okay then," Ash called out. "Use outrage."

Noibat used that move and the attack hit. It damage Lucario a little bit, but left Noibat confused.

Ash was now trying to snap his Pokemon into reality. "Noibat snap out of it." But Noibat kept being confused.

Lucario took this opportunity and used close combat, Beating its a opponent badly. After a series of consecutive hits. Noibat started glowing.

Seeing this, Lucario backed away.

Ash seeing this stared in awe in what was going to happen to Noibat. The bat pokemon was going to evolve.

While glowing, noivern changed form and when it stop glowing Everyone could see how much the Pokemon change.

Ash then took out it's poked ex and scanned his new pokemon.

"Noivern," The pokedex stated, "The sound wave pokemon. The ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles. It swoops out of the dark to attack. It's current moves are Dragon pulse, Outrage, Hurricane and agiltlity. It has the hidden ability telepathy. Telepathy is the ability to anticipate the opponents movement."

"Telapaty Huh," He thought to himself.

Ash finally called out an attack, "Noivern use Dragon pulse."

Noivern Didn't listen and did its own thing. It used outrage and it hit. Lucario didn't take much damage, but the dragon type pokemon was now confused and flew around the place.

Then Noivern used dragon pulse everywhere. It even, almost hit Ash. The blast was inches to his face to the right.

Lucky thing Pikachu was on his left shoulder.

"Noivern," Ash shouted, desperately, "please listen to me!"

"Pika pika," Pikachu shouted, with almost the same words as his trainer.

It kept using it, until Lucario, jump to where Noivern was, dodging every blast in mid air and used his strongest mega punch. The dragon Pokemon was knocked into the ground with tremendous power that the ground shook. The dragon pokemon fainted.

"Noivern return." Ash said as he took its pokeball and returned him.

Lucario's eyes then glowed blue.

"This exactly what happened," Ash thought to himself as he looked at the pokeball.

Lucario's voice then popped in his mind. "What happened."

"Oh yeah you can read my mind," Ash remembered.

"So, are you gonna tell me it what happened," Lucario said, still in Ash's mind.

"I'll tell you after the match," Ash responded.

"Ok then, choose your next pokemon," Lucario replied as its eye's stop glowing.

"I choose you," Ash said, holding a pokeball, "Talonflame." He then threw the ball and released his Pokemon.

"Talonflame are you all healed from yesterday's battle," Ash said to his winged companion.

"Yes," Talonflame replied, with its Pokemon language.

"Talonflame," Ash yelled, "Use ember."

Lucario, to counter, made an aura sphere and threw it at the flaming attack.

The attacks collided, but the aura sphere, clearly being the more powerful, went through and damaged Talonflame.

After getting hit, it was falling from the sky.

"Talonflame," Ash said worriedly.

Inches from the ground, Talonflame regained its balance and quickly took to the skies. It was damaged heavily and was also struggling to be in the air.

"You are not, fully healed," Ash called out, noticing his Pokemon's condition.

He then got its Pokeball and returned Talonflame while saying, "Sorry, but return."

But a when he returned Talonflame, it only got out again raring to fight.

"It's ok, I'm all right," Talonflame assured him.

"Fine then Talonflame," Ash said, "Use ember followed by Flare blitz."

Talonflame did what was instructed. It used ember which was swatted away by Lucario. The ember, however was a distraction. At the second, Lucario was busy swatting the flame a way Talonflame mustered up all its strenght, covered itself with flames and attack the aura pokemon with itself.

Lucario was damaged and Talonflame was out cold.

"Return Talonflame," Ash said returning his Pokemon back in its ball. "You did well."

For his next pokemon he was going to pick Greninja, but seeing Talonflame was still not at maximum health, he would just let him fight as a last resort. Leaving only one choice.

"Go Pika-," Ash called out, but getting inturupted by Lucario.

"Halt human," Lucario said in his mind, with the glowing blue eyes.

"What why?" Ash asked.

"There is someone approaching us," Lucario replied.

"Who," Ash asked again.

"I don't know," Lucario answered, "just keep your eyes on the tunnel you came out from."

"Ok," Ash said.

After a few minutes of looking at the entrance, a figure came out in a form of Serena.

As her vision cleared, she saw Ash and quickly ran up to him and hugged him, saying "Ash" along the way.

After quickly withdrawing from the hug she quickly slapped him so hard that Ash fell to the ground. Furiously, she screamed at him, "Why are you here!"

Serena then went for another hug and said, in a more calmer and concerned tone, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to," Ash replied sincerely as he returned the hug.

Lucario and Pikachu just watched them with a sly grin.

"So that's why," Lucario said in their minds using their Aura, catching the attention of the group.

"Why what?" Ash and Pikachu asked.

While Serena Just standed there in Awe, fascinated that The Pokemon was talking.

Serena then looked at Ash and he just replied with, "I'll tell you later."

"Well to answer your question, Ash and Pikachu," Lucario said in their minds, "If your feelings are so strong towards your current goal and if their is something here that could help you, The portal will appear right in front of you. For Ash, he just wanted to get stronger, so that's why he's here. To try to get a mega stone. For Serena, she just wanted to see you, Ash."

"Oh that makes sense," Ash replied, getting of the floor.

"Wait." Serena said. "you're trying to get a mega stone."

"Yeah," Ash responded.

"So let's continue the battle," Lucario said as his eyes stopped glowing blue and took its fighting stance.

"Okay then," Ash replied as Serena got behind him and cheered him on.

"Go Pikachu," He finally called out as his yellow pokemon got of his soldier and landed on the Battlefield.

"ElectroBall Pikachu," He called out.

Pikachu then shot a ball made of lightning towards Lucario.

Lucario then shot an Aura Sphere and the two attacks hit. It collided with so much force that Ash and Serena's hat blew off. They caught it just before it was out of reach and put it back on their heads.

The Aura Sphere overcame the electroball and was quickly going towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Ash said, "try to dodge the attack."

Pikachu did what it's trainer commander and did it succesfuly by jumping in the air.

Lucario then rushed towards Pikachu mid air and used power up punch close range.

Before the attack hit, Ash called out something, "use Iron tail to block."

Pikachu tail started to glowed silver and used its tail to block. Pikachu was knocked all the way to the wall making a huge crater.

"Pikachu!" He shouted, "you still in this?"

Pikachu as a response, jumped from the wall and into the Battlefield, ready to fight.

"Pikachu," Ash called out, "use thunderbolt."

A burst of Lightning came from the little yellow pokemon and headed straight towards Lucario.

Lucario then responded back with an Aura sphere. The Lightning hit the aura sphere. With the collision the two attacks seemed to be at a stalemate. The attacks were now canceled out.

Lucario then made a move, he moved in close and use power up punch. It seemed that Lucario was getting stronger. He hit Pikachu with so much force you could feel the Ground move a little.

To lessen the damage he was gonna take, Pikachu used Iron tail again to block it.

"Pikachu!" Ash Shouted, worriedly as his Pokemon flew through the air and to the wall making a really deep crater on the wall.

The yellow pokemon then fell into the water.

"Pikachu return!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pi pika pi," Pikachu stated struggling. _(T: I-I c-can s-still fight)_

"no, just return," Ash screamed.

"Pi pika pi pi pika pi Pikachu pi," Pikachu replied. _(T: you wouldn't wanna lose in front of your girlfriend. Never give up.)_

"Fine," Ash said admitting defeat in the argument, "Just wait for my word to use thunderbolt."

Pikachu nodded.

"Just what are you planning," Lucario said in its Pokemon language.

"Why don't you read my mind," Ash asked.

"That would be dishonorable," Lucario stated.

"Then you just have to wait and see," Ash replied.

Lucario then tried to use close combat, but as soon as the pokemon set foot in the water Ash gave the command.

"Now Pikachu, use it," The Raven haired trainer said.

Pikachu was now covered in electricity and now hit Lucario with a powerful blast. Covered in water and electricity, Lucario was heavily damaged, but wasn't enough to defeat the pokemon. However it was Paralyzed.

"Pikachu use volt tackle," Ash ordered.

Pikachu, now covered in electricity went to Lucario with great speed and tackled him with great force knocking the Lucario back a few feet.

Lucario was now free from Paralyzation. Lucario then got close and started to use close combat. He beat up Pikachu left from right, until it was unable to battle.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted worriedly as he went to Pikachu. "You okay?"

"Pi," Pikachu replied. (T: yes)

Ash then picked up Pikachu and went back in front of Serena.

"Take care of Him," Ash said handing the pokemon to his girlfriend.

"I will," Serena responded taking Pikachu in her arms.

"I didn't want to do this," Ash thought to himself, "But he's the only pokemon I have left. He might still not be healed from yesterday."

"Go, Greninja," Ash said throwing his pokeball releasing the ninja like pokemon.

As it did, Delphox came out of Serena's pokemon to cheer him on again.

"Greninja use haze," Ash ordered.

Greninja obeyed Black clouds formed around the battlefield. Lucario was also

"Now Greninja use Water Shuriken all around him," Ash called out.

Using its stealth and speed Greninja used water Shuriken all around its opponent. The Water Shuriken, was thrown with right, left, and behind Lucario.

Lucario detected where Greninja was used Bone rush. He made Aura into a physical form and used it to hit the upcoming water attacks. The water Shuriken failed to hit him.

Ash, who didn't see what was happening called for another attack, "Now used night slash."

Greninja used the attack, but was blocked by Lucario's bone rush. The two attack collided and then Greninja was knocked to the ground due to Lucario's overwhelming power.

The haze then cleared showing a Greninja laying down on the floor and a panting Lucario. Even with his strong power Lucario was getting exhausted fighting all his Pokemon.

"Greninja!" SatoSere and Delphox exclaimed, looking at the badly injured Greninja.

"Greninja re-," Ash said, but was stopped when Greninja struggled to get up.

"Gren Greninja," The pokemon said. (T: I-I can s-still beat him)

"Fine then," Ash replied, thinking to himself, "My pokemon sure are stubborn."

"Greninja use water pulse," Ash called out.

The water Pokemon then created a huge ball of water and threw it at Lucario.

As a response Lucario threw an aurasphere. The two sphere like attacks hit each other. The attacks canceled each other out.

"Now Greninga," The Raven haired trainer ordered, "use Hydro pump."

The water ninja pokemon created a huge blast of water that was going to hit Lucario.

Lucario then quickly jump away from the blast and used Bonerush at Greninja, while the water Pokemon was still stuck using Hydropump. Lucario hit his weapon at Greninja to the ground so hard that dust covered the battlefield.

When the area cleared it revealed that Greninja had been knocked out cold meaning Lucario had won the battle.

* * *

 **Review, comment or whatever. Until next time.㈳6**


	14. Chapter 13: Charizardite Y

**Hello this is the next Chapter. Enjoy ㈳6**

 **I do not know the gender actually, in the anime for Ash's pokemon on hand except Pikachu. So I'm just gonna say Talonflame is the only female pokemon That Ash has In this Fanfiction.**

 **Sorry for grammatical errors.** **This will be a short chapter. Like my first few chapters of this Series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

When the area cleared it revealed that Greninja had been knocked out cold meaning Lucario had won the battle.

* * *

Chapter 13: Charizardite Y

SatoSere and Delphox went to their defeated friend, Greninja. They all looked at him with a worried expression.

"Greninja," Ash said, "you okay."

"Del del," Delphox said to her boyfriend. _(T: You were great out there)_

"Gren," he replied. _(T: thanks)_

Ash the returned Greninja back to its pokeball and then said to Delphox, "He should get some rest right now."

Delphox nodded meaning she understands.

She then got returned to her own pokeball by Serena.

Lucario then walked up to them with glowing Eyes and said. "Good job, you may now get your mega stone."

Ash and Serena just stared at the Aura pokemon confused.

Ash then said. "But I lost. Why are you giving me a stone."

"It." Lucario replied in their minds. "Is because to get a mega stone you must be worthy. I was merely testing you. I have seen your bond with your pokemon and you are indeed worthy of the stone. Plus, I never said you had to beat me to get one."

"Thank you Lucario," Ash said as he walked towards the big door with Serena and Pikachu, who was still in Serena's arms resting.

It opened revealing many statues of Pokemon in their most evolved form, not including mega evolution.

Lucario asked Ash a question, "Human, what is your most strongest pokemon."

"That would be my Charizard," Ash answered.

"You have a Charizard?" Serena asked.

"yeah," Ash answered.

Lucario then led their group to the middle of the room to a Charizard statue. In the Charizard statue's mouth, there rest a Mega evolution stone. The Aura pokemon then picked the round stone up and gave it to Ash.

Ash then did his little pose whenever he achieves something and shouts it out. "Alright I got a mega stone!" Serena then gives him a kiss on the cheek as a added part to his routine.

Lucario then explained what it was, "This is a Charizardite Y. It can mega evolve your Charizard if you guys have created a special bond."

"We do have a special bond," Ash answered, while putting his pocket, "but not at first."

"What do you mean?" Lucario and Serena asked.

"You see, I got it as a charmander," Ash told his story, "It was abandoned by its trainer and was left in the rain just because he was weak."

Both Lucario and Serena had looks of shock when someone actually did that.

"It was sitting on a rock waiting for its trainer to comeback," Ash continued.

"Why did charmander do that?" Serena asked.

"Because it's trainer lied and said he was gonna comeback for him a-," Ash replied.

"How do you know that?" Lucario questioned.

"Because, Ash replied, "I overheard him in the pokemon center close by to that place. So an-"

"You met the guy!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah I met him, he's a guy named Damien," Ash answered, "Now please stop interrupting me."

"Ok," Lucario and Serena replied.

"So anyway," Ash continued his story, "Me and my friends took charmander to the Pokemon center before its tail was lit out. The next day it healed. Then charmander left the pokemon center and our friends headed out. We then got trap stuck in a whole by a criminal organization called team rocket. We were in a whole and Pikachu wasn't. They trap Pikachu in a rubber ball and was gonna get away, but Charmander came back and save the day with a powerful attack called flamethrower. Damien then showed up to get back his charmander seeing it learned a powerful move. We conviced Charmander to stay with us and not with Damien and that's how We started our journey together."

"What changed between you two?" Lucario asked.

"Well his personality change when it evolve," Ash replied. "When he evolved into charmeleon he went on a rampage and even hit me with a flamethrower from time to time. Then he evolved into Charizard. Charizard didn't even listen to me and always did its own thing."

"Just like your Noivern," Lucario commented.

"Yup and now then Cha-," Ash said.

"what!" Serena interrupted, "Noibat evolved into Noivern."

"Yes, now let me finish," Ash said. "Charizard only listened to me after he lost to a Poliwhirl. His temperature dropped after that battle and I covered him with blankets and stayed with him the whole night. I think it triggered the memory of when I saved him as a charmander. This is when we restarted are bond, but still though he still blast flamethrowers at me from time to time, but that's just how he shows affection towards people."

"Where is your Charizard now?" Serena asked.

"He is now in Proffessor Oak's ranch," Ash answered, "and he did some training at charific valley."

"After hearing your story," Lucario said, "You will have no problem activating That mega you wish to leave you may."

"Where's the exit?" SatoSere questioned the pokemon.

"Here," Lucario said as he snapped his fingers.

After the pokemon did the same portal, that took them here in the first place, appeared out of nowhere.

"Bye Lucario," Ash and Serena said as they went through the portal.

"Farewell," Lucario said as he waved goodbye.

After departure the Pokemon sat down in the battlefield waiting for its next opponent and trainer to test.

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Bonnie and Clemont was just going through routes in the Mountain, trying to find their friends.

"Serena, Ash," They called out, trying to find SatoSere, but with no luck. They kept walking throught the paths hoping they might find them.

"Serena shouldn't have rushed out," Bonnie remarked.

"Yeah." Clemont agreed with his sister, "Serena should have stuck with us.

"Where are they," Bonnie asked worriedly, looking at the sky, picturing their friends as one of those clouds.

"Sorry Bonnie, but I don't know," Clemont answered.

Just then, Portal appeared out of nowhere over the head's of the siblings and out came the friends they were looking for.

"wahh!" The SatoSere screamed as they fell on Clemont. Just Clemont, Bonnie moved right at the last second when she saw her friends falling out of the skies.

"you alright Serena and Pikachu," Ash said in concern.

"Yup," Serena replied.

"Pi," Pikachu responded weakly from Serena's arms. _(T: yes)_

"I-I'm a-alright too," Clemont managed as he got SatoSere of of him.

"Sorry Clemont," Ash apologized after he stood up.

"yeah I'm sorry to," Serena said as she sat upright with Pikachu still in her Arms.

"It's okay." Clemont forgave.

"What happened to Pikachu?" Bonnie asked noticing the injured pokemon in Serena's arms.

"Don't worry Pikachu is fine," Ash answered as Serena gave Pikachu to Bonnie, who wanted to take care of the injured pokemon. "We just had an intense battle against a Lucario."

"Lucario?" The siblings questioned Ash.

Serena then tried to get up, but ended up falling down.

Ash seeing this quickly rushed to Serena's aid after saying."I'll tell you guys the whole story later."

"Serena what's the matter." Ash asked worriedly.

"I think the fall worsened my knee injury," Serena replied.

"Don't worry," Ash said as he picked her up and carried her Bridal style. "I could carry you like this on the road."

She blushed after getting swept off her feet.

Bonnie then whispered into her ear. "You like being carried like that don't you."

She blushed even Further.

With the help of Serena's MapNav they continued on the road. With Serena, still being carried by Ash.

Clemont then asked the question, "So where were you guys?"

"Yup, where were you lovebirds. Making out," Bonnie teased. Both blushed so hard that their faces were Crimson.

"Bonnie!" Serena exclaimed, "Don't like that. We weren't. Ash tell them." She still wanted to keep their relationship for now even though they were obvious. She didn't know that the siblings already knew about their relationship and so did Ash.

Ash then told his story to the group to shut Bonnie up. He told about the fight between Lucario and his pokemon. He also told them how he got there, by a weird portal. He then told how Serena tackled him, Slapped him so hard into the ground and finnally hugged him.

"That's so cute," Bonnie remarked when she heard about the hug.

"So why did your Pokemon and Lucario fight?" Clemont asked.

"Wait, before I answer that," Ash replied, "Serena, can I drop you for a moment, I want to show them."

She nodded, but hesitantly. She wanted to still be at Ash's Arms, but agreed to do what Ash said. The Raven haired trainer put her down Gently on the ground.

"For this," Ash responded. He then grabbed his Charizardite Y from his pocket and showed them.

The siblings, looking at what Ash presented just stood there in Awe.

* * *

 **Last chapter of the week.**

 **Comment, review, or whatever. Until next time㈢1㈳6**


	15. Chapter 14: The Reveal

**This is the next chapter. Enjoy ㈳6**

 **Sorry for Grammer errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did I would have Serena confess already to Ash.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Reveal

As Ash held up the Charizardite Y stone, the siblings looked at it with Awe.

After moments of silence and staring at the ball shaped stone, Clemont finally said something. "Ash, Isn't that a mega stone."

"Yup," Ash replied.

"For what pokemon is that?" Bonnie asked.

"It's for my Charizard," Ash answered, as he put it back in his pocket.

"You have a Charizard?" The siblings questioned the Raven haired.

"Yup, It's at proffesor Oak's lab," Ash replied.

"Guys lets keep going ok." Ash suggested as he picked up Serena with one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back.

Serena's face still blushed even after the many times she got held by him. It never got old to her. She liked being carried like this. Serena liked how she got swept off the ground... Especially by him.

They then went on the continued on the road. They stopped a couple times to give Clemont some rest, but in a few hours they made it into a cliff.

Below it, was a Forrest and from afar, you could see Vanville town, Serena's hometown.

"Did we take a wrong turn somewhere," Clemont asked.

"Well... No," Serena said checking her MapNav. "If we go straight, we can get to Vanville town in just a couple of hours."

"How are we gonna get down?" Bonnie asked.

No one knew and no one replied. They all just shrugged.

"Let's make camp for now," Serena suggested. "We'll think about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay, The sun is setting right now anyway." Ash agreed. "I'll set up the tents."

"I'll help you," Clemont said.

"Who's going to cook the food?" Serena asked. "Do you want me to do it?"

"No, just rest," Clemont answered. "Bonnie will do it."

"Bonnie?" SatoSere asked.

"Yeah, She's pretty good," Clemont said. "She even cooked breakfast this morning."

"Okay then," The Raven haired trainer replied. "But, you better cook alot. Me and Serena kind of forgot about Lunch."

"Sure thing," Bonnie responded.

"Lets go," Ash said.

Clemont then set up the retractable table and chairs. After that, Ash placed Serena on a chair so she could rest. When that was done, Bonnie gave a passed out Pikachu to Serena, so the pokemon wouldn't get in the way of her cooking. Then the guys set up the tents and Bonnie went to cook.

While setting up the tent.

"Hey Ash," Clemont said.

"What's up?" Ash asked.

"Are you and Serena dating?" Clemont asked casually.

"Whaa!" Ash exclaimed.

"Don't try to hide it," Clemont said. "You guys seemed closer the past few days."

"Were we that obvious?" Ash asked.

"To me Yes. If it were you in my position, you would probably wouldn't not notice."

"Does Bonnie know?" Ash asked.

"Nope," Clemont answered, thinking back to their talk while searching for their friends.

* * *

Flashback~

"Hey Bonnie did you find them?" Clemont asked her sister as they met up from separate searches.

"No," Bonnie answered.

"I'm worried," Clemont said.

"Dont worry," Bonnie replied, "Serena probably already found him and are probably just enjoying their alone time right now. They are so obvious."

"Yup," Clemont agreed. "You know what?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm gonna ask them if they're dating."

"Why?" Bonnie questioned him, "you're going to ruin my fun."

"Ok, then Find something else to do in this journey," Clemont replied.

"What if I stop asking girls to marry you for a week," Bonnie bargained. "Don't let them know I know."

"You got yourself a deal," The inventor said as he shook on it with her sister.

FlashBack End.

* * *

"So Bonnie doesn't know," Ash repeated.

"She doesn't know," Clemont replied.

"Okay, Then I think we are done setting up the tents," Ash said.

"Yeah we are." Clemont doing the last few touches on the structure of the tent.

"I'm gonna help Bonnie with cooking," Clemont said walking away.

"I'll go to Serena," Ash announced.

"Bye," Clemont said while walking away.

"Okay," Ash shouted so Clemont could hear from afar.

Ash headed towards Serena. At first sight upon her, he quickly felt his heart beating faster. In his eyes, she was the most Beautiful girl in the world.

Serena was just grooming a still sleeping Pikachu in her lap the whole time. That was when Ash approached her.

"Hey Serena," Ash said walking towards her.

"Hey Ash," she replied.

"Is your knee better?" Ash asked.

"No," She answered. "It hurts."

"Don't worry I'll cast a spell on it." Ash said playfully.

Ash, as if he were casting a spell, made hand gestures around her knee and said the phrase that he said during their first meeting, "feel better, feel better right away."

"That's so sweet. You remembered it!" Serena exclaimed.

"Well not right away," Ash replied, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry."

"I already forgiven you," Serena mentioned.

"Well I still feel guilty," Ash remarked.

"Don't be." Serena hugged her boyfriend.

"What's up lovebirds," Bonnie said, from behind Ash suprising the happy couple.

They quickly pulled back, from their hug and their face reddened.

"H-how long have you been there," Serena stammered.

"Just got here," Bonnie replied. "I'm here to put the food on the table." The couple then took notice of the big pot of food.

"Isn't that what we had two nights ago," Ash remarked.

"Yup," Bonnie said putting the pot on the table. "Brother finnally gave me the recipe."

Clemont then arrived with Bowls utensils. "She instead of making it."

"Hey guys," He announced as he walked over to them. Serena, Bonnie and Ash greeted him back and helped Clemont set the table.

After doing that, Ash suggested to feed the pokemon now.

All agreed and everybody released their pokemon from their pokeballs. The only pokemon they didn't release is Noivern. It was Clemont's idea not to release him yet after what happened.

They all ate Dinner. The Pokemon on the floor and the people at the table.

"This is really great Bonnie," Ash commented as he ate at a incredibly fast rate.

"Yeah, Bonnie," Serena said. Like Ash, Serena forgot to eat Lunch so she ate a little bit faster than normal.

"Looks like you guys have the same taste." Bonnie replied. "Another reason why you guys are perfect for each other."

Upon hearing this, they almost choked due to the shock they got from Bonnie's words. *cough*

"Water?" Clemont offered handing each of them a water bottle.

"T-thanks," they both said as they accepted it. They then gulped it down.

"Um..." Ash said changing, the topic, "Since I got a mega stone, instead of going to Lavvere city, can we go to Shalour city. I could get a key stone from Korrina's grandfather and there's still a beach there if you guys still want to have a beach day."

"Sure." The group agreed. finishing their meal, they returned all of their pokemon, except Pikachu, who was in Ash's shoulder.

After that they released Noivern. It had no strenght and was very hungry. It behaved, but relunctantly. It ate very slowly, keeping one eye on the humans. Clearly not trusting them. When finishing, The dragon type Pokemon tried to escape.

At the last moment, Ash returned him to its pokeball. "Why Noivern."

"It will take some time." Clemont said, "for you guys to restart your bond."

"Yeah," Serena added to the conversation.

"Let's just get some sleep," Bonnie suggested.

One by one they had a shower. Serena was first. The group helped her in and left her with her business. While she did, the rest of the group did the dishes and packed the table.

After finishing up her shower, she quickly dress inside Clemont's invention and called out to her friends. The three friends helped her get out and quickly placed her in one of the chairs. She was given a sleeping Pikachu to groom so she wouldn't get bored.

After everyone was done, Clemont packd up his portable shower and the group met up outside their tents, With Serena being carried by Ash bridal style.

"Ok I'm just gonna put Serena in your tent now," Ash said as he was going towards Bonnie's tent. He was completely stopped by Bonnie's hand.

"Wait," Bonnie demanded. "I think Serena should sleep next to Ash."

"W-what!" Ash and Serena exclaimed as both blushed furiously.

"I think Serena wants to be with Ash tonight," Bonnie said with a sly grin.

"W-well... I... Uh-," Serena stammered.

"Plus, you guys already slept next to each other the whole time we went on the road from Snowbelle city," Bonnie interrupted. "I think Serena feels more comfortable around you.

"I... uh...," Serena said as the couple realize that they were together every night for the last five days.

"Clemont let's go to sleep," Bonnie ordered his brother as she went in her tent.

"Comming," Clemont replied as he grabbed his sleeping bag from the other tent.

The inventor, then faced the couple. "Guys, a word of advice, just tell Bonnie already." After that he left them and followed his sister in the tent and zipped it up, leaving Serena confused.

After him leaving Serena asked Ash a question. "What was that?"

"Did I not mention it to you," Ash responded, casually, "He already knows we are dating."

"You are so forgetful, Ash Ketchum," Serena said.

"Well, there is one thing I will never forget," Ash replied.

"What's that?"

"You, ever again." Ash answered. She blushed after hearing his answer.

They quickly went inside their tent. They put the sleeping Pikachu off to side of the tent.

Then Serena realized something. "Ash I accidently left my sleeping bag in The other tent."

In the other tent Bonnie was arguing with her brother.

"Bonnie you should give Serena her sleeping bag," Clemont said.

"Fine, If she sent Ash to get it then I'll give it to her, but if she doesn't pass by it stays here," Bonnie replied.

"Why do you want to keep it here anyway," Clemont asked.

"Because, I want them to get closer, literally. Serena will have no choice but to share a sleeping bag with Ash. Also I want to use it as a pillow," Bonnie answered.

"Fine, if they won't show up to get it, then we won't give it."

Back at Serena and Ash's tent.

"If you want I'll get it," Ash offered.

"No, They're probably Asleep right now," Serena declined. "I wouldn't want to disturb them.

"You can have mine then," Ash offered.

"Um... No," Serena replied.

"Then, what do you wanna do about this?" Ash asked.

"Uh... W-we could... Um share it." Serena suggested, nervously blushing.

"Okay," Ash agreed, slightly nervous.

They got in. It was kind of tight, but they both liked the closeness. Ash's arms were wrapped around Serena's waist and Serena's head was on Ash's chest.

"Good night," Ash said.

"Good night to you too," She relies as she gave him a quick peck on the check and then quickly fell asleep with her head resting at his chest.

Just before Dawn, Ash woke up. He then noticed Serena next to him and remembered what happened last night.

He then got out of the sleeping bag, very cautiously. Trying very hard not to wake up Serena. It didn't work.

Just before his foot got out Serena grabbed onto his ankle.

"Where you going?" Serena asked.

"I'm gonna watch the sunrise," Ash replied. "I sometimes do when I wake up early. You wanna come with."

"Ok," She responded removing her hand from him. "Could you carry me. My Knee still pretty hurts."

"For you," Ash said, "anything."

Now at the edge of the cliff. Serena casually slipped her into Ash's hand. She then rested her head in his shoulders. Everything was perfect for her.

They gazed upon The horizon. Few minutes later a bright light was coming out of it. It slowly engulf the land with its light. The sun, the source of this light, quickly ascended to the sky.

"It's beautiful," Serena remarked.

"Not as beautiful as you," Ash replied. Their eyes met.

They continued to look into each other's eyes and they leaned in closer, their lips touched. For what seemed like an eternity a second.

After pulling back they, Ash got up and helped Serena back into tent. After giving her some privacy to change, he too change outside.

Serena then cooked breakfast for everyone, with assistance from Ash. While they were doing that, the siblings and Pikachu woke up. Clemont took over the cooking so Serena could rest her knee, while Bonnie and Ash Set up the table and chairs.

"Did Serena sleep well?" Bonnie said with a sly expression. "Especially that close to you."

"What do you mean," Ash replied, with a slight blush appearing on his face.

"you know," Bonnie responded, "Since I had Serena's sleeping bag, I assume you guys shared one."

"Um..." The Raven haired trainer responded. "yeah, she slept well."

"You guys loved every minute of it."

"Uhhh."

"Did you guys make out."

"N-no."

"Come on don't lie to me."

"Okay we're done setting up the tables, I'm gonna head towards Serena," Ash said, trying to get away from this awkwardness, only to fail because Bonnie decided to tag along.

Bonnie kept teasing the two even when Serena was there and even asthey kept eating with Clemont their at the group. Ash and Serena pondered on Clemont's words last night and announced, "We're dating," To the whole group, except Noivern for obvious reasons.

"I knew it," Bonnie remarked. "So how did you guys get together."

"Well it was like this," They told their story. (Go to chapter 6 and 7 to see how they got together)

"That's so cute," Bonnie voiced her opinion

"I agree." Clemont agreed with her sister.

"Thanks," the couple answered in unision.

"So when are you guys gonna get married," Bonnie blurted out.

There faces turned Crimson and almost choked on their food a second time. *cough*

"W-we are to young to think of that," Ash replied. While Serena sat there quietly, daydreaming about their fated day.

"If you say so," Bonnie said.

The group finish eating and returned all their pokemon to their pokeballs, except Pikachu.

Ash then released Noivern. It went smoothly. The dragon type pokemon, didn't try to leave, but still kept an eye out of the humans. The Pokemon, after finishing eating. Was returned.

They packed up everything, cleaned the dishes and tried to solve how to get down.

"Hey guys," Clemont said, "I think we could use my Aipom arm to get down. I think it's long enough to get down, but one of us has to stay here and hold my backpack.

"I'll do it." Ash volunteered.

"But, how will you get down?" Serena asked.

"I could the backpack down and then guys use it to get me down." He answered.

First Clemont got down the mountainside, to test if his invention was long enough to reach the bottom. It wasn't. There was four feet left.

The arm let go and made him fall to the ground.

"Oww," he said as he fell.

Now it was Serena's turn. When she got dropped Clemont caught her to cushion the that, Bonnie went down with Pikachu. Then lastly it was Ash's turn.

He dropped down the backpack onto the ground. When it did, it got damaged.

"Ash," Clemont Shouted, "Um... The machine broke."

"No biggie," Ash shouted back, "I'll climb down."

"Be careful," Serena shouted.

"Okay," Ash replied, "I will."

He Climb down in cation. Careful getting his footing correct every step. The group When he reach He reach the ground with out any casualties. The group of friends let out a sigh of relief.

"Grant's rock climbing wall was harder to climb," Ash commented. **(Referring to episode xy:25 in the anime)**

"Here, please take her," Clemont said struggling to lift Serena and trying to hand her to Ash. "She's heavy."

Serena, upon hearing that comment, took offense and smacked him in the head really hard.

"Oww," Clemont said upon contact with Serena's hand.

Ash then got Serena from Clemont and saying, "You shouldn't have said that."

"I'm sorry Serena," Clemont apologized, but she just ignored him.

"Come on, He's just incredibly weak Serena," Bonnie stated.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, Bonnie," Serena replied. "Fine you are forgiven."

"Thanks Bonnie... I guess," Clemont said.

They then continued their journey in the woods.

* * *

 **Until Next time. Review, comment or whatever. ㈳6**


	16. Chapter 15: Vanville town

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy㈳6**

 **Thank you guys. Over 10,000 views for this series.㈳6ㇳ8ㇴ2ㇴ1㈘1㈇7ㇳ9**

 **Sorry for Grammer errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Vanville town

They continued their journey in the woods.

After a few hours on foot they found a main route a followed it. A couple of minutes later they saw the town and quickly ran towards it.

"Let's go guys." Ash said Enthusiastically, then running towards the place.

Clemont fell back and said. "Why do we always have to run."

"Come on Brother." Bonnie said."go faster. Ash is already carrying Serena so you should be able to catch up to him."

They got to the town. With Serena guiding her friends, She lead them to a two-story house with a little house for Serena's family pet, a ryhorn. Which wasn't there.

When Bonnie, Ash and Serena, they got to the doorstep. Bonnie was about to knock on the door, but was stopped by Serena.

"Wait," Serena said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I'm nervous."

"About what?" Clemont asked, panting, out of breath, as he finally catching up to the group.

"About telling our parents our relationship," She answered.

"We'll be fine." Ash assured her.

"You sure," Serena said. "You're not nervous at all."

"When you're with me, I feel I can overcome anything, Serena," Ash replied.

"T-thanks," Serena said, with a slight blush appearing on her face and with that all her Anxiety to be diminished by his words.

"That's so cute," Bonnie commented.

"Let's just knock," Clemont suggested, knocking on the door. "Is your mom home?"

"She should be." Serena answered.

A couple of minutes later a voice was heard. "Coming."

Upon hearing that voice, The anxiety came back to Serena, quickly diminished her boyfriends words.

"Let's tell her later," Serena quickly suggested, panicking a little in her mind.

"Okay," Ash replied. He too got beautiflies in his stomach.

"Come on ju-" Clemont said, just before getting interrupted by The door opening.

When the door fully opened, It revealed Grace, Serena's mother and a fletchling on her shoulder.

"Hey mom." Serena greeted her.

"Hey Serena, um... Why are you being carried by Ash?" Her mother asked her.

"I hurt my Knee, during the journey." Serena replied.

"Ash, you can drop Serena in the couch, in the living room." Grace advised.

"Okay." Ash responded. All headed into the house.

As they went into the Living room, there was a small table in the middle room, and around it were a couch and three chairs. Across the couch was a Flat screen tv.

Serena and Ash inhabited the couch while the other three sat at on chairs.

"You guys want some snacks," Grace asked.

"Yes please." They all politely answered.

As she left the room, Clemont asked a question. "How long are you guys going to keep this is a secret to her?"

"Maybe, we should do it just before we leave Vanville town," Serena proposed.

"If that is what you want." Ash agreed.

"Come on Serena," Clemont said. "She's your mother go talk to her."

"But." Serena replied.

"Come on, go for broke," Bonnie said. **(AN: That's Serena's mother's motto)**

"Hello," Grace announced, as she entered the room, holding a tray of cookies and tea. She placed it down on a table, in the middle of the room and quickly sat back down.

They all drank tea and ate a cookie.

"So guys, what brings you here?" Serena's mother asked.

"Well, we decided to visit for a couple of days, since it is on the way to Aquacorde town," Serena answered.

"Okay." Grace replied. "We only have one guest room, with a queen size of you can spend the night there two of you can share the bed and one of you has to sleep in the couch."

"I'll do it," Ash volunteered.

"So, Where's our Ryhorn mom?" Serena asked.

"In its pokeball." Her mom answered.

"Why? It hates it in there." Serena said.

"Pi pi," Pikachu stated, with no one listening. _(T: me too)_

"We'll it destroyed one of the lamps here and this is punishment." Grace said. "The last time I let ryhorn in the house."

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, but still, everyone didn't pay attention to the little guy. _(T: That's harsh)_

"Did you guys have Lunch yet," Serena's mom asked.

"Nope." The four friends replied.

"I'll be back." Grace said, as she got out of the chair and went to the kitchen again.

When she returned, she brought back a basket full of beries and Sandwhiches. "Dig in."

"Thanks," Ash said with already a mouth full of food.

"So how you been," Grace asked Serena.

"Well... Um," was Serena's response.

She wanted to tell her about her relationship, but couldn't. She instead stalled by eating so she wouldn't talk.

"Serena, just go say want you want to say." Grace encouraged her to talk.

She swallowed and gave a response. "We didn't do much, we were just decided we are heading towards Shalour city, just for fun."

"How about you Ash." Grace said. "Anything interesting happen recently."

Like Serena, He didn't want to say anything yet so he just said another thing that happened. "I got a mega stone from a talking Lucario."

Grace just stood their in disbelief thinking he was crazy. She wouldn't have believed it if Ash didn't show her the stone.

After eating, Bonnie and Clemont volunteered to feed all their pokemon. They then went outside with a lot of pokeballs and a large amount of pokefood. This left Ash, Serena and Grace alone in the room.

This was the perfect setting to reveal that their dating to their parents, but anxiety overcome Serena and some on Ash, so both of them didn't tell her.

"Can I see your Knee injury." Grace asked her daughter.

"Um... sure," She replied as she put her leg up in the couch.

As she did her mother began to take off the handkerchief wrapped around it. As she took it off she was going to throw the ragged thing to the trash, but was quickly stopped by Serena.

"Wait Mom!" Serena shouted.

"What?" Graced asked.

"That's very important to me." She said.

Grace then took a closer look at the torn up object and notice it. It was the same Handkercheif that was there the first time they met. The object that Serena held onto all these years and the object that got the two of them reunited.

"I'm sorry honey." Grace apologize as she handed it to Ash.

"It's okay," Serena said. "I guess it got torn up when we're in our journey. I didn't notice."

Grace then diagnosed the problem. She handled worse. When Serena was younger and just learning how to ride she got more severe injuries from that.

She then told the two that Serena had a sprained knee. Then he told them that would need to rest for a couple of days and even weeks.

"Can, I still go in the journey mom, even if it's not fully healed." Serena said

"Please, I promised I'll help get her from place to place," Ash added on to the conversation."

"Well..." Grace said.

"and we'll help," The siblings said as they entered the living room

"Fine," Grace said admitting defeat. "Just please, take care of my daughter."

"We will," Ash and the siblings answered.

After that they did separate activities. The Clemont was tinkering with his machines outside, with some assistance from Bonnie. Ash was also outside, but doing some training for his pokemon. Inside the house, Serena was reading a fashion magazine and Grace was watching tv.

Three hours later, the sun set. Grace started to make dinner.

A hour later, she called out to the trio of friends outside. "Dinner is Ready." They went inside the house. After going in, Ash carried her from the couch to, one of the chairs in the dining room. All partook the food, Grace made.

"Thanks mom," Serena said.

"Yeah thanks," the other three thanked her.

"My pleasure," Grace replied.

The meal was quiet, no one bothered to talk. After they all ate they rested in the living room.

"I'm gonna head out and get some groceries and something to help you treat your knee." Grace announced, leaving the house.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Clemont asked, bored.

"Let's watch some television." Serena propsed as she grabbed the remote and flip it on.

"Well, I'll go outside to train again," Ash announce to the group. "Let's go Pikachu." The little mouse pokemon jumped out of Bonnie's arms to Ash's shoulder.

As he stood up, he felt a hand on his forearm. It was Serena's hand.

"What's up Serena?" Ash asked.

"Please stay with me." Serena begged, with puppy-dog eyes.

One look on Serena, made Ash decide to stay. "Anything for you."

"Cute!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Time passed by watching the screen. The couple sat closer and closer. Eventually, Ash wrapped his arms around Serena, pulling her closer. Serena rested her head on Ash Chest.

Serena was comfortable at that position. So much so that she accidently fell asleep. Soon following Serena, Ash fell in slumber.

Trying not to disturb his best friend, Pikachu decided to go back in Bonnie's arms

Seeing this event, Bonnie said, "You need to get a girlfriend brother."

"Maybe." Clemont replied.

* * *

Ten hours later, the sun had just risen. A bright light came from the window and Shined upon the Ash and Serena sleeping on the couch. It woken up the two sleeping on the couch, under a blanket.

"Morning Ash," Serena said.*yawn*

"Good morning Serena." Ash replied. He stretch his arms.

"Where did this blanket come from?" Serena asked.

"I don't know." Ash answered. "Your mom probably put it on us."

"Mom!" Serena exclaimed as she panicked

After realizing, what he just said, he too started to panick. "Did you think she saw us, snuggling, while sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, I did," a voice had said, going to living room. It showed the owner of the voice was Grace.

"M-mom." Serena said nervously.

"Hey honey," Her mom said, as she sat in one of the chairs.

Pointing on on the two, Grace asked, in a calm and quiet tone, "When did you guys get together?"

"Um... just a few days ago," Ash had answered.

"Well... then," Grace said.

She then change to a more furious tone. "When were you going to tell me!?"

"Well, we... um... were going to tell you after... um... just before we left," Serena answered.

"What!" Grace exclaimed. "I'm your mother, you should have told me sooner."

"We just didn't know how you would react," Serena replied.

"Well, don't be afraid to tell me!" Grace said, still in a furious tone. "I support this relationship."

"Y-you do," Serena replied, with a happy expression.

"Well, of coarse, honey," Grace had replied, in a more comforting . "If I didn't, I would have made you stay here in the house instead of searching for Ash when you saw him on tv."

"You knew, I was just going to search for Ash, In my journey." Serena said.

"I recognize the boy in the tv too," Grace had said.

"So you are not against our relationship?" Ash questioned her.

"No," Grace replied.

"Thank you mom," Serena said giving her a hug.

"I will, support you decisions," Her mother said. "Plus, I trust Ash. He was your childhood friend."

"T-thanks," Ash said accepting the praise he was given.

"And even if I was against it, there is no way to stop you guys from dating." Grace had said. "Now come on let's get breakfast."

Ash had carried Serena, to the dining room, where they saw the siblings already eating.

"Hey guys." the blondes greeted them.

Seeing the expressions of the three they could already guess what happened.

"So you finally told her the news," Clemont said.

"Yeah," Serena and Ash replied in unision as the people back in got a plate and got food.

"Telling your parents that your dating is huge step," Clemont commented.

"Like getting married." Bonnie said. Ash and Serena Both blushed so hard upon thinking about marriage.

"Married!" Grace outburst.

"No, no we didn't get married," Serena and Ash said to calm her down.

"Why did Bonnie say that?" Grace asked.

"Because they will in the future right," Bonnie answered.

"Well, it's still years for that to happen," Grace had said.

"Right," Ash said.

When Serena heard this, thoughts raced through Her mind. "Yes! So Ash will propose in the future. We'll have the best wedding. We-."

"Serena, hello." The Raven haired trainer shouted as he waved his hands on her face. He tried to get her attention. It worked and snapped her back to reality.

"wh-what," she replied.

"Your breakfast is getting cold." Ash replied.

"Oh yeah," Serena said as she took a bite of food.

"So what happened when we accidently fell asleep," Ash asked the siblings.

Well...

* * *

flashback~ Last night

After feeding all their Pokemon again, but this time for dinner, the siblings went back and admired the couple sleeping so close to each other.

"Ash," Serena muttered in her sleep.

"They are so cute," Bonnie commented.

The door the opened and Grace went in, with two bags of groceries and announce, "I'm home."

Clemont and Bonnie quickly shushed her to keep her quiet so she wouldn't disturb the two.

When she notice Her daughter sleeping in the arms of Ash, she immediately ask to the blondes, "are they..."

"Yeah?" The siblings answered.

"Well, I'm gonna have a little chat with Serena tomorrow." Grace whispered as she went into a closet and grabbed a blanket. "Let's just go to sleep for now." She then covered them up with the blanket.

"yeah let's." Clemont agreed.

"Bonnie, you want to take Serena's room since she's clearly not using it?" Grace asked

"Yes." Bonnie answered, walking up the stairs. "Thanks."

After kissing Her daughter on forehead goodnight, she went and put the groceries back and went to bed herself.

flashback~end

* * *

After finishing the meal, Ash asked, "Can I use your phone?"

"Why?" Grace had replied.

"I gotta make a call." Said by Ash.

* * *

 **What is Serena's last name or at least the last name you guys want me to use? Is it Yvonne, Gābena or something else.**

 **That chapter is done. Until next time. Review, Comment, answer my question or ect.**


	17. Chapter 16: Phone call

**Next chapter. Enjoy㈳6**

 **Sorry for Grammer errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Phone call

Serena stopped him from getting up the table and asked, "You're gonna tell your mom right now."

"Yeah," he answered casually.

"Well, it's in the hallway, to the left." Grace replied.

Serena, judging from his expression on his face, asked. "Aren't you nervous at all?"

"Well, I think she would be pleased." Ash answered. "She already teased us that we were already dating last time I called her. Plus, she's one of the most supportive people of my life. She let me go in five journeys already no matter how she misses me back home."

"Oh yeah." she recalled. "Can I still be, with you when you reveal it to her."

"Sure," replied Ash.

Ash helped her up and supported her right side, so she wouldn't put any weight on her knee, with every step.

When getting there, they say two stools in front of the video phone. Put her in the right side and and he sat at the left.

Then dialed Ketchum resident's phone number on Ms. Yvonne's phone. The phone kept ringing for a minute and what picked up was Mr. Mime.

"Mr. Mime." Ash said. "Can you get my mom on the phone."

Mr Mime gave him a thumbs up and exited from the screen. A moment later, Mr. Mime came with Delia in front of the screen.

"Hey Ash." His mother greeted him. "Why did you call. Are you calling me weekly from now on?"

"Um... No," Ash answered. "I just had something important, I'd like to say."

"Is it something about your girlfriend." Delia teased, pointed to Serena.

Ash simply stated, "yes."

It took a minute to make Delia realize what she just heard, but when she did, she made a near deafening squeal.

"What was that?" Grace immediately rushed over to the two to find out what was that sound.

"It was my mother, finding out my relationship with Serena." Ash answered.

"Hey Delia." Grace said as she came to the screen. "I see you haven't changed at all."

"Hey Grace." Delia replied back. "It's been a while. How come you never called?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to get your number." Grace replied.

"So anyway." Delia diverted the topic. "When did you two get together." She pointed at Serena and Ash.

"Well...," they answered. **(Go to chapter 6 and 7 to find out how they got together.)**

"That is soooooo romantic." Delia stated.

"I agree." Grace said.

"Oh I can't believe my baby boy has found himself a girlfriend. Especially someone so pretty." Delia commented.

"Mom!" Ash exclaimed.

Serena just blushed when Ash's mother said that she was pretty. At the background, Grace was snickering, because of how Ash and her mother conversated.

"Oh come on, my baby is growing up so much." Delia said. "I feel just like just yesterday, you were this sweet baby a-."

"Mom," Ash interrupted. "Stop embarrassing me."

"Next, you're growing up. Next you know you'll have your own family, to take care of." Delia continued. "Now promise me you'll visit me with my grandkids."

Serena reddened even further when hearing the word grandkids.

"Mom." Ash kept repeating trying to stop her.

Delia then said. "Just because your growing up, you still have to change your you-know what it's everyday."

"Mom!" Ash shouted as loud as he can.

Grace was now laughing so hard in the background during the conversation. It died down a few seconds after a minute.

"Fine, I'll stop." Delia said. "Just let me talk to my future daughter in-law in private for a moment."

Serena blushed furiously, when daughter in-law came in the conversation.

"Ok." Ash had said leaving the area.

"You can stay to if you want, Grace." Delia said.

With that, Ash left the area and went into the dining room greeting Bonnie and Clemont, who was still eating. "Hey guys."

"So how did she react about you guys," Clemont said.

"Well, I can safely say... For her, it was good news to hear." Ash replied.

"Well, that's good to hear." Bonnie remarked.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Outside, talking to Ryhorn." Clemont answered.

"How about Noiverm?" Ash asked.

"Well... it's still untrusting of us." Clemont replied. "Whenever, it eats, it still kept eyeing on us, like we are going to do something bad to it."

"It's like he doesn't even remember us." Bonnie said.

"Oh," Ash said in a depressed tone.

"Well, you two will restart your bond soon." Clemont assured the Raven haired trainer.

"Yeah okay," Ash said. "I'll do the dishes. You two have been doing most of the chores lately so I'll do it."

"You done?" Ash asked referring to the plates.

"Yeah we are." the siblings answered, handing their plates to Ash. Ash then went to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes.

When finishing that, Ash went outside to go See his faithful partner. When arriving outside the door, he saw Pikachu still conversating with Ryhorn.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash greeted his pokemon. "What's up."

Upon seeing his trainer Pikachu jump and landed on his shoulder. "Pika pika Pi pika pika" _(T: I was just talking to ryhorn of the list why pokeballs are the worst.)_

"Hey Ryhorn." Ash said petting the pokemon. "My name's Ash."

Upon hearing that name, Ryhorn suddenly pounced on Ash, and given Ash a nasty glare.

"Oww." Ash commented as he fell back with The Ryhorn on top of him. With Pikachu taking a fighting stance.

"You are Ash!" Ryhorn exclaimed in its own language.

"Pi pi pika pikachu." Pikachu said saying why are you doing this.

"What did I do?" Ash asked terrified.

"You made mistress Serena cry." The Ryhorn replied.

"I-I did." Ash said, holding back some tears.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. For the first weeks, since we travelled here, Serena has been cooped up in her room crying here eyes out and calling out your name." Ryhorn

"I didn't know. I p-promise I will never ever hurt her."

"You better not, or you'll have a horn to the face." The Ryhorn said getting off from him. "Now go away from my sight."

"Okay." Ash replied as he went inside kind off depress, with Pikachu going on his shoulder. As he went in, he saw everybody there just watching tv.

"Wow, what happened Ash," Serena said, looking upon him. "You've got dirt on your face."

"Well, Ryhorn pounced on me." He replied.

"What!" Grace exclaimed getting up. "Alright. It's going back in its pokeball."

"No." Ash stopped her. "It was just being protective of Serena. Apparently, It was mad at me for making you Cry."

"You never made me cry," Serena replied confused.

"Well, Ryhorn thought that." Ash said.

"Why would Ryhorn think that?" Bonnie asked.

"Well," Ash said. "It said that When you first moved hear. You were crying, and calling my name out."

"I'll talk to him then." Grace had volunteered. She then headed outside.

"Um... Guys can you leave the room for a moment," Ash ordered the siblings. "I need to talk to Serena... Alone."

"Okay... we understand." Clemont answered.

"But Br-," Bonnie managed before Clemont dragged her out the room. Pikachu went with them.

Ash sat to Serena and held her hand. "Did you really, cry that much for me."

"Y-yes," Serena answered. " I just really miss you, you were very special to me and-

She stopped talking, when she felt something on her lips. It was Ash. He cut her of mid sentence with a kiss.

After pulling back, Ash told her the words she was waiting to to hear ever since the day they met. "I love you."

After a few moments later Serena replied back. "I love you too." They fell into a warm embrace. Serena got emotional and gave a single tear.

"I promise that we will be together forever from now on." Ash said.

"I know." Serena replied. They spent minutes in each other's arms not letting go for some time. They only let go, when Serena's mother accidently walk into them.

"Uh... Did I interrupt a moment." Her mother asked.

"Well kind off." Serena said annoyed by her mother.

"Well, anyway." Her mother change the topic. "I told Ryhorn everything and it's ready to apologize to you."

"Okay." Ash said, getting up. "I'll go out."

Leaving the room, and going outside, he found Ryhorn directly in front of him. "I'm sorry I attacked you with out knowing the past. It was my fault that you two were separated." It was now in tears.

"No Ryhorn, it wasn't your fault." Ash assured him. "The Yvonne family had to move or they had to live in poverty. If anything, you helped them in their time off need."

"Thank you, Ash." The ryhorn replied.

After the talk, Ash trained outside. He was called out, hours later for lunch. When going inside, he found everyone except, Grace of them in the dinning room and took a seat next to Serena.

"Hello." Ash greeted the group.

Grace, after a few minutes came out the kitchen with lunch. "Okay, dig in."

"Will do." Ash replied. Gulping down the food.

"So, not to sound rude or anything." Said Grace. "But, when will you guys go back to your journey."

"I thought maybe would stay two days more here." Serena answered.

"I'm down with that." Ash agreed.

"Me too." Clemont said.

After eating they all rest and watched tv Serena and Ash occupied the couches with Pikachu in Serena's lap. While the other three humans sat in the chairs. It was a relaxing day, watching the screen.

It stopped being relaxing, at a random time. The tv show they were watching got cut off and showed breaking news.

"What do you think happened." Bonnie said worried.

"I don't know?" Grace said.

Tv: Due to some unforeseen circumstances, the Kalos league tournament will be delayed.

* * *

 **Yeah, I just wanted to write this lengthen this fanfic.**

 **Also, this the last chapter this week.**

 **Until next time. Review, comment or ect.**


	18. Author's note This is not a chapter

**Dear Viewers,**

 **I am sorry. ㈵2 Also thank you guys. I have 10,000 views.**

 **I will not be posting any chapters for a while. Summer is ending for me, so I am starting highschool. I have a lot of things to do so I have to adjust.**

 **You can expect another chapter at like at the the middle of September or about 3-5 weeks. When I do comeback I will be posting each chapter once a week and not three times a week, since I'm busy. The earliest I might come back is the first day of September.**

 **Also, I might be online somtimes, but barely so if you PM me, I might reply.**

 **Lastly, keep suggesting stuff. In my head I already have the whole story out, but I still take some of your suggestion into my story. If you didn't Know, I wasn't even going to give a Ash's Charizard a mega stone, but since you suggested it, I did it. Don't be offended if I don't take your Ideas.**

 **I'm sorry again. Until next time.**

 **From Fan Wizard**


	19. A letter from the Author

**Dear viewers,**

 **Sorry being gone half a year. I haven't been writing because my IPad(The tool I use to write these fanfictions) broke. I procrastinated on getting it fixed. Plus I'm lazy.**

 **When I came back, all my worked saved on Doc manager was completely wiped and I had to try to remember some stuff to rewrite some following chapters.**

 **Thank you for 20,000 views for theses series.**

 **Fan wizard**


	20. Chapter 17: Taking news

**Sorry for the wait. Here is my next chapter after a long while.**

 **I'm probably not going to be consistent with updating this story because of school and other variables.**

 **Sorry for Grammar errors.**

* * *

1.)Taking the news

TV news reporter: "Yes. You heard me right. The Kalos league is delayed for a while, however I am not at liberty to give why."

Everybody in else in the living room, Clemont, Bonnie, Grace and Serena looked at Ash. They wanted to see his reaction to all of this, but he was sitting there calmly and not bothered at all of what he just heard.

"Why are you guys just staring at me." Ash questioned them.

"Well, we would just think that you would react to this report, well... somewhat uneasily and maybe even slightly angry." Clemont had given him an answer.

"You were so exited for this day only to have learned it was moved back about sixty days." Bonnie added on.

"Well this just means I have more time to train with my pokemon and spend time with my girlfriend and you guys." Ash said.

Serena however was thinking that Ash always looks at the positive side of things. That's one of the reason's I idore him.

"Why do you guys think the league is delayed and why the're not talking about it." Bonnie questionen them.

No one knew the answer.

Besides that unforeseen event, the day went normally.

The next morning alsomwent on pretty routined. Serena was reading magazines, Grace was teaching Bonnie how to ride a Ryhorn, Flemont was on a field tinkering with some devices and Ash was training with his pokemon except Noivern of course.

That afternoon after Lunch, Ash had again asked Grace to use the phone.

"What for?" Grace asked.

"I just want to contact Professor Oak." Ash replied. "I just want to get some pokemon out."

"Oh, I wanna come too." Serena said. "I want to see proffesor Oak after all these years. Plus I wanna see his reaction when I tell him we're dating."

"Sure thing." Ash answered to her.

Clemont then added, "as do I. Proffesor Oak is a great person known all over in the Scientific world."

"Let's go then." Ash gestured them.

Ash and Clemont walked to the video phone and in Ash's arms was the injured Serena.

Since there was only two stools in front of it, Clemont obliged to letting the happy couple sit in those while he stood behind the two.

The phone rang for a couple of seconds then someone picked up. It was none other than Tracy, former traveling companion of Ash and Proffesor Oak's assistant.

"Hey Tracey," Ash had said. "What a suprised." He then faced his friends. "This is Tracey Sketchit, Proffessor Oak's assistant and former travelling companion."

"Hello," Tracey had responded.

"And Tracey this is my girlfriend Serena, and this is Clemont."

"Wait I think I misheard you, can you repeat what you said Ash." Tracy had stood there in disbelief.

Ash repeated what he said and Tracey was there still in disbelief that Ash had a girlfriend, for he knew how dense Ash was when it comes to romance.

Tracey snapped himself back to normal. "What's up, Ash. What can I do for you."

"Can you put Proffesor Oak on the line." Ash answered.

"Sure thing," Tracey had replied. With that he left the screen. Someone then appeared in front of the screen. The old man came to be.

"Ash my boy. What brings you to this conversation and who are your friends?" The Proffessor asked.

Ash lets his two friends introduced themselves.

"I'm Clemont, an inventor and an admirer of you work."

"I'm Serena, Ash's girlfriend." She loved saying that.

Professor Oak was shocked at this new news. Ash was dense... enough said.

"I met you before. I used to live in Pallet town." Serena added on.

"Sorry my old age is coming to me, could you give some characteristics of when you were young." Proffessor Oak replied.

"I was eight and I used to play with Ash every day. I'm the daughter of Grace Yvonne and I used to wear a straw hat all the time." Serena answerd.

"We were best friends, when we were kids." Ash added on. "Gary even said that we were a couple all of that time because we were so close."

"I remember you now, look how much you grew." Oak replied, delighted on seeing a person from his past.

"Speaking of Gary how's he been?" Serena questioned the Proffessor.

"Who's Gary." The blonde inventor asked. He got three different answers from different perspectives.

"He's a great friend, rival and researcher." Ash answered.

"A childhood friend." Serena answered.

"My Grandchild whose following in my footsteps. He's also working with the Proffessor of Sinnoh, Proffessor Rowan." Proffessor Oak has said through the screen.

"So how is he?" Ash asked.

Proffessor Oak answered, "He's well. Proffessor Rowan said that He left just a few hours ago for some region to do some research."

"What region?" Serena questioned him.

"I don't know, he didn't say." Proffessor Oak had.

"Well then, let's get onto business."Ash announced.

"Ash my boy, Why did you ca-" Proffessor Oak was cut off with a giant Muk slamming himself into Proffessor Oak.

"Hey Muk." Ash said normally. Ash's companions acted differently.

"The proffessor is being attacked by a Muk, we need to call someone." Clemont suggested, after witnessing what happened to be Muk's way of showing affection.

"Yeah," Serena had agreed with Clemont.

"Don't you guys worry, Muk here is just hugging proffessor Oak because he's showing him affection. Don't worry he always does this." Ash explained to them.

The two of his companions kept quiet, but to them Muk was suffocating Proffessor Oak to the point where he couldn't breathe.

Tracey had came to the rescue for The proffessor. He removed the pokemon off Oak. "I'm sorry, Proffessor Oak. Muk got away.

"It's okay Tracey." Proffessor Oak was out of breathe. He diverted his attention to the people on the his screen.

"What did you need." Proffessor Oak asked.

"Can you tell Charizard to come here in The Kalos region in Aquacorde town as fast as he can."

"Why not just transport it here through the pokeball transporter?" Clemont asked.

"Charizard prefers to take the long way." Ash answered. "My Charizard considers this his training and wanting to be the strongest of the world. Probably might be stronger than Alain's Charizard."

"Will do." Proffessor Oak answered. "He'll get there in about a day or two."

After that the couple left the screen so the Clemont and Proffessor Oak have a talk of scientific studies, but before leaving the Proffessor had said farewell and wished good fortune on the newly founded couple.

* * *

 **Short chapter this time and next chapter.**

 **Until next time. Review, comment or whatever.**

 **Fanwizard signing off.**


	21. Chapter 18: Aquacorde town

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Aquacorde town

Two days have passed since their visit in Serena's hometown. The sun was barely up. The group headed out the door. Outside the front door of Serena's house were Serena on her feet, but only able to walk short distances, Ash, Bonnie and Clemont and inside the house was Grace. They were saying goodbye to Grace, their hostess, after their little detour.

"Bye mom." Serena said as she hugged her.

Shortly behind her, her there were her companions.

"See you soon and be careful, you're knee isn't fully healed yet. Also know, I'll be watching you're Master showcase on TV. Just now you have my support." Grace had said her farewells and then to the whole group said, "Now, please take care of my daughter, especially you Ash."

"Will do." The Raven haired boy replied.

The Whole group then address Grace, "Bye."

"Make sure you call time to time, Serena." Grace called out when they were at a distance.

They went down the road to Aquadore town, as grace saw them off until they were a speck in the distance and closed the door.

A half an Hour later, The group stopped at the side of the road to get some rest for Serena's injury. It wasn't long after they started walking again.

Aquacorde town, a great town with calm and clear waters. The group got there with ease. No problems at all. No trainer battles, no team rocket, no side distraction.

Getting to the the town, Serena and the other's decided to shopping. Well, the girls forced the guys to agree to that. It was still morning. The sky was bright blue and it was a relaxing day.

First stop was a perfume shop. A lady outside was giving out free spritz of perfume, which attracted the girls to going in there because it was a heavenly order.

Coming out they had boxes which all contained different bottles of the stuff. All were carried by Ash and Clemont. Even Pikachu was forced to carrying a box full of bottles.

The company then went to a clothes shop and coming out the guys load of bags and boxes. It even completely covered both of their faces.

"Please, Serena. Can't move anymore." Ash had said.

"No." Serena said. Smiling deviously.

"Aipom arms activate." Clemont activated his device to lessen their load. "This should lessen what we have to carry in our arms Ash."

"Thanks." Ash had thanked him.

About a half an hour later the group and their pokemon broke for lunch, in a restaurant.

"Hey Ash can we go to Shalour city instead," Serena asked.

Ash responded, "sure, but why?"

Clemont added to the conversation. "You can get a key stone from Korrina to mega evolve you Charizard."

"By the way, when is Charizard going to get here?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know." Ash answered. "I just have a feeling it's gonna be tommorow. Well, I'm going to the bathroom." Ash got up and left his stuff and his pokemon to the group.

After a few minutes Ash returned and saw them near a video phone. When returning, Ash heard a glimpse of the group's conversation. He heard Serena's voice say, "Don't let him find out."

"Don't let who find out?" Ash asked. He looked at the screen and it was black. The Serena hanged up on someone.

"um..." Clemont and Serena were toungue tied. From the two that was fidgeting Bonnie came to the rescue.

"We shouldn't let our dad find out that Clemont was asked out on a date by a pretty girl just now , but he rejected her.." Bonnie answered. "Let me repeat that." She emphasize her statement. "He rejected her!"

Ash was convinced.

"Come on, man." Ash said to Clemont. "You shouldn't be awkward with girls."

"Wha- you're taking Bonnie's side." Clemont responded.

"Me too," Serena added on.

"You guys are ganging up on me," Clemont complained. "Why?"

This topic went on for two hours.

"What do you guys wanna do now? I'm suggesting we could do more shopping." Serena said.

Quickly the Clemont and Ash quickly responded "No."

"I just want to go down the side river and relax for a bit." Ash answered. "After this long day I just want to rest. My arms are tired. I don't even want to train."

"Me too." Clemont added on.

"Fair enough." Serena responded. She diverted her attention to Bonnie. "You want to go sightseeing."

"Yes ma'am?" The little girl answered.

"So we're splitting up." Clemont wanted to clarify.

"Look's like it." Ash announced.

Rarely, the girls finished their meal first and went out to town.

"Bye sweetie." Serena kissed Ash's cheek before going out. "See you in a few hours."

After the girls left Clemont asked Ash, "How are you feeling."

"About what?" Ash questioned him.

"Other than the time with the Lucario thing, you haven't been seperated with Serena."

Ash responded, "I don't know what to feel or what I'm feeling now."

"Understandable, but why do you think she left you without hesitation."

"I don't know." Ash became curious, but not enough to get off this chair due to his tired body.

* * *

With Serena and Bonnie, as they were walking down the road.

"You got to work better on lying Serena." Bonnie said. "So does my brother."

The honey colored hair girl said "yeah, you're right."

"So how do feel being seperated with you boyfriend after a long time?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I read somewhere, that for your relationship to grow you have to give your partner some space." Serena answered.

"That was so corny. Did you get that from a magazine or something?"

"Maybe." Serena said as her face became flushed because of embarrassment and as silently as she can that Bonnie could barely hear.

They went to as many stores as possible and went sightseeing.

After a couple of hours the girls had enough and started heading toward the river, where the guys said they would be. They cut across town. In the crowd someone accidently bumped into Serena.

"Watch where you're going." Serena commented. She then looked at him. It was a person a little taller than Serena. He had a lab coat on with mahogany hair. She only got a glimpse of him from the back. He was familiar to her for some reason.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm already late." The person responded. He went off quickly and disappeared in the crowd.

"That was rude." Bonnie said.

"Let's just go to Ash and Clemont." Serena suggested.

They met up with the guys a few moments later, they were laying down on a shade of a tree.

"What's up." Ash said as the girls came closure to them.

"Nothing, much." Serena answered. "How 'bout you guys?"

"Nothing much. Team rocket came, blasted off away. The same old same old." Clemont had answered. "We also tried to talk to Ash's Noivern, but failed."

"Maybe we'll have better luck when Charizard comes here." Ash added on.

Serena and Bonnie joined the boys relaxing. They took a place in the grass and took a nap and of course Serena took the spot closes to Ash.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Until next time Review, Comment, or whatever.**

 **Fan wizard signing off.**


	22. Chapter 19: Charizard

**Here is the next chapter. This chapter is set on the day after the last chapter.**

 **sorry for any Grammer mistakes.**

* * *

Charizard

It was morning. The sun was rising out of the out of the mountains on the east. The sun flooded its blinding light into the country.

Serena, Ash and Clemont was outside In a grassy field. Bonnie, however was still sleeping. Being the energetic kid she was she stayed anxiously all night waiting for Charizard. The trio anxiously awaited the winged fire type pokemon.

"When is Charizard going to get here?" Serena said. "I'm dying to meet your pokemon."

Ash responded, "Maybe I could take you to Kanto some time."

"I'll love that," Serena spoken.

"Hey guys look." Clemont said to the group. He pointed at the sky.

At the sky a shadowy figure was seen. The light covered its image, but Ash knew his pokemon.

Ash shouted "Charizard," to catch its attention and in response its attention was focused on him.

In great speed the pokemon flew through the sky so fast the eyes of the people couldn't even track it. They caught little glimpses of it, but the light from the sun covered it up up. Serena and Clemont flinched when they thought Charizard was going to crash into them, but in a few feet Charizard stopped its movement and the trainers got a clear image of the pokemon.

With its descending the Charizard went and roared a mighty growl. "Gruaaa."

Of coarse Serena and Clemont got intimidated of how formidable the pokemon looked, but Ash went up and gave Charizard a hug. "Charizard," Ash said running to the pokemon.

Charizard was greeted with an embrace from Ash and returned that greeting with a Flamethrower to the face. Ash became covered in soot.

Ash's companions became worried for a second until saying that this was a normal thing for Charizard.

Clemont commented. "Your pokemon are strange way of showing affection."

Serena, being the overprotective girlfriend that she is in her nature got a handkercheif and wiped off the soot in Ash's face. Then she had no fear over Charizard and gave a stern talking to The Pokemon. By the end of that talk Charizard was the one who feared her.

After all that was said introductions were made.

"Guys, this is Charizard." Ash gestured towards the pokemon.

"Grauu." Charizard said.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Clemont." The blonde introduced himself.

"I'm Serena, Ash's girlfriend," Serena said feeling giddy for saying that.

With this, Charizard looked to his trainer, then to Serena, then back to his trainer with a face that was so surprised.

"What's wrong Charizard?" Ash asked. Him being his usual oblivious self didn't get that Charizard was suprised that he got a girlfriend, but Serena wasn't that dense.

"Ash I think Charizard was shocked realizing you had a girlfriend." Serena enlightened him. "You are kind of dense."

"And so I keep hearing," Ash commented. His stomach then growled. "Let's get breakfast."

It was about 11:00. They had brunch in a restaurant after waking up Bonnie. The little girl and Charizard were introduced.

"So cool," Bonnie had said. It was a slight change of how Bonnie usually commented on the pokemon. She just change "cute" to "cool" because of the situation at hand. Charizard wasn't fluffy cute, but he did look furious, collected and gallant.

In the restaurant, sitting at a booth was the group and on the floor the all the Pokemon, except Noivern who was fed earlier.

It was almost a happy time. The reunion of someone part of Ash's past has returned by his side.

"Hey Ash when can we should purchase the train tickets as soon as possible." Clemont suggested.

"Sure let's go after brunch." Ash answered back.

"Grauu?" Charizard asked overhearing this conversation.

"Translation please." Bonnie couldn't decipher what the flame lizard pokemon said.

Ash gave the translation. "Charizard asked where are we going." Ash diverted his attention to his pokemon. "We are going to Shalour city and if we go there we are going to make you mega evolve."

Charizard reacted excitedly. So excited that the pokemon almost blew the roof of the resturant with a flamethrower. Ash reacted with great speed.

"Greninga use hydro pump to cancel out Charizard's flamethrower," Ash called out.

Greninja did so and did cancel the flame up. After that their eyes were lit with a great fire and their rivalry began.

They got their tickets for the 1:30 PM and right now it was 12:17. They had about an hour left of Aquadore city.

"I'll go train." Ash said. "Let's go Pikachu."

"I'll help you out." Clemont. "Let's battle."

"Ok, but you're going to lose," Ash remarked. Fire lit his spirit.

"It's on." Clemont said.

The flame pokemon came out of its pokeball and let out a fersome growl which shook the people nearby. They were still in the middle of town.

"Woah." The group was suprised.

"Does this mean you want to fight?" Ash asked.

"Grauu," The winged reptile like pokemon answered. (t: I've been itching to battle with you for a long time.)

"Let's go then," Ash announced.

In a grassy clearing the two trainers had taken their spots with Serena inthe middle of the field because she was made to be the referee.

"A 1v1 battle between Clemont and Ash." Serena made hand gesture. "Let the Battle begin."

"Luxray I choose you." Clemont threw a Pokeball and out came The lightning pokemon.

"Go Charizard." Ash in response took out his pokemon.

The battle between Luxray and Charizard has began. With the two staring down at each waiting for its trainer's command.

Clemont made the first call. "Luxray, Electric terrain."The pokemon lit up the field with electric sparks going to and fro the ground.

Ash gave out the order. "Charizard flamethrower." Charizard with flames that could burn boulders lit up from its mouth with was directed to Luxray.

Clemont reacted in time. "Luxray dodge." With his call the Lightning pokemon barely missing it moved to the left.

"Keep doing flamethrower and following Luxray," Ash had said. With relative ease the the fire pokemon was able to maintain his continuous blast of fire and used it to follow Luxray.

"Luxray keep dodging and use thunderbolt when possible." Luxray did what the Pokemon was told. He dodge and dodge. There was no moment in which Luxray could fight back and it became tired. The flamethrower hit and Luxray, but not before engulfing itself with electricity as if it was going to do a thunderbolt and decrease the power of the Flames. It was, however, damged.

"Luxray!" Clemont exclaimed. The Pokemon gave Clemont a nod to let him continue. "Okay then, Luxray use bite." Luxray sped up towards Charizard.

"Escape to the sky." Ash called out. Charizard flew towards the sky and it was out of reach of Luxray's attack.

"Luxray, discharge." Clemont responded to the opponents move. Luxray gave out a high amount of electricity towards the Pokemon. Charizard dodged a few of the bolts of electricity, but there was more to come. It was hit.

Charizard fell through the sky paralyzed. Ash could only yelled "Charizard!" The flame pokemon crashed to the ground from 30 feet in the air. Dust went through the field and when it cleared it shown Charizard forcing itself to stand. It didn't appear to be hurt at all but it was just paralyzed.

Clemont took this chance. With the Pokemon immobile for the moment he called out his attack. "Luxray use Iron tail." The Lightning type pokemon sped up towards the Pokemon. It's tail glowed silver and it used it to hit Charizard in the face.

Charizard couldn't keep his footing on the ground and flew off from the great power of the attack.

"Luxray Bite." Clemont ordered. Like its Iron tail attack it sped up towards its opponent and prepared its attack. The Pokemon lunged at Charizard with great force, but as it seems the favors were turning towards Clemont something happened. In the middle of the attack Charizard caught its head with its fingers like it was nothing.

Everyone was awed by the Charizard's prowess.

"Charizard seismic toss." Ash now gave out the move. Charizard flew in the air holding its opponent with its hands and carried it. With great speed Charizard flew through the ground and threw Luxray to the ground just being a few inches of the ground with great precision. Dust filled the area once more and leaving the field it showed the Lightning pokemon was heavily damaged.

"Charizard finish this." Ash said. "Flare blitz." With flames stronger than the flamethrower's the Pokemon gave out a huge blast.

Clemont reacted to this fast. "Luxray, final move. Endure." Dust again engulf the field for the third time and showed that both pokemon were still standing/flying. Luxray however was still exhausted.

"I mean now let's finish this." Ash got to cocky. "Cha-"

Serena interrupted his sentence. "Ash, Clemont. We're gonna be late for the train. Let's go to the train station."

"What time is it?" Clemont asked.

"About 1:20," Serena answered.

"Yeah," Ash said. "Let's finish our match later Clemont."

"Ok," The blonde answered back. "Luxray return." Clemont got the pokeball and directed it towards his pokemon. A red light engulfed Luxray and he was returned inside. "You did well." The inventor whispered to his Pokemon.

"You too Charizard," Ash said. He returned the flame type pokemon in it's pokeball. "Get some rest he," muttered to it.

"Let's run," Bonnie said. "We won't make unless we do it."

"Let's go then," Ash announced. The group sprinted to the train station.

"Why do we always have to run!?" Clemont asked.

* * *

 **This concludes this chapter.**

 **See you next time**

 **Fanwizard signing off.**


	23. Chapter 20: Train ride of memories

**Hello, this is the next chapter.**

 **If you guys think I forgot about Noivern, I'll try to fix the bond the two had Not in this chapter, but after maybe a week from now, story-wise.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Train ride of memories.

The group was now in the busy street of Aquacorde town. They were rushing to go to the train. They had little time to get there.

"Hurry up brother!" Clemont's sister shouted.

"I'm sorry," Clemont apologized. "This is the fastest I could go."

Due to Clemont's unathletic prowess the group had slowed down. Serena, Bonnie, and Ash wanted to speed things up so the all went behind Clemont and pushed him to gain momentum.

"Wha-What are you guys doing?" Clemont questioned them. With the push they gave him increased speed.

They barely made it to the train. The group was tired and panted heavily. They got a moment to catch their breath.

"All aboard!" The conductor announced at the side of the train.

The group got to the passenger's box in the train. There was a free booth there. The company took their seats, Serena and Ash at one side and the siblings at the other one. Clemont and Serena were on a window seat.

"Clemont, you almost got us late." Ash said to him.

"Come on brother." Bonnie added on.

"Fine, I'll try to exercise more." Clemont answered.

The conductor came by and asked them for their tickets. Serena, Bonnie, Ash and Clemont complied and gave them their tickets. Pikachu, who was on Ash shoulder didn't need to give a ticket since he was a pokemon.

"How long is this train ride going to Shalour city going to be?" Bonnie asked.

"About a day," Clemont answered. "If you don't count its stops to Lumiouse city and Cyllage.

"Ok." Bonnie said.

It was silent for a few minutes. There wasn't anything to do.

Ash was bored and asked, "What do you guys want to do now?"

"I'll just admire the landscapes we passed by through the windows," Clemont said.

"I'll explore the Train, anyone wants come?" Ash asked.

"No thanks," the blonde siblings replied at the same time.

"Pikachu?" Ash asked him. The thunder pokemon was resting comfortably on Serena's lap.

He then diverted his attention to Serena, "How 'bout you?"

She gave the same response as Clemont, and Bonnie. "No thanks. Bye sweetie."

Ash left the three of them be. When he left he seemed normal, but on the inside he had a doubt about Serena. A thought popped into his mind, "Is Serena trying to avoid me?" He cast that thought off the side and looked around the train for anything intresting to keep him out of boredom.

There was a dozen coaches on the train to hold passengers. Ash went through some of them and saw a person very familiar to him, a girl. Her name was Leaf. She was sitting at a booth and was holding a bulbasaur on her lap. This was unexpected to was a person from his childhood.

They met each other when she moved to his town at five years both started their journey the same year and even got a Bulbasaur as her starter, which Professor Oak told him about. Ash could have seen her off her journey, but overslept. If Ash remembered her dream correctly, it was to collect all pokemon in all the known regions. Leaf was wearing a blue tank top and a a red skirt with a white fedora with a Pokeball on a front.

"Leaf," Ash shouted and ran to her. His voice alarmed the coaches and woke any person sleeping there.

"Please be quiet, some of us are trying to get some sleep," a passenger said.

"Yeah!" Another person said.

"Sorry," Ash whispered.

Leaf didn't notice her old friend until she turned around and saw. Her expression was of shock and some joy. She quickly got out of her seat, placed Bulbasaur at a table and greeted Ash with a hug.

"It's been so long," Leaf said to the raven haired trainer.

"It has." Ash agreed. Ash looked towards the pokemon at the table, "was that your starter pokemon?"

Leaf answered, "No, she is now a Venasaur. This is just from an egg she made."

"Cool!" Ash commented. "How many pokemon did you collected?"

"Not much, just about two hundred fifty pokemon, not counting the pokemon I set free." Leaf asked. "How about you, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, already have all the gym badges here so I'm just seeing the sights of this region with my friends."

"Who are your friends?"

"I'll show you."

Leaf returned her Bulbasuar in its pokeball. The two newly reunited friends journeyed back to the Ash's group. Leaf was going to be suprised by the revelation of the relationship between Ash and Serena.

To the train cart which they went in and Ash led Leaf to his booth. He found the friends he left behind;Clemont, Bonnie and Serena whispering and chatting.

"Hey guys." Ash sneaked up to their booth.

The group got shocked. Leaf giggled a little. Ash blocked the vision with of Serena and Leaf of each other by standing between them. However, they could still see glimpses of each other.

"Wow," Ash said, "Why are you guys so high alert?"

"No reason," each of them said abruptly.

"Anyway." Ash changed the subject. "Guys, I want you to meet Leaf."

Serena thought to herself, "Leaf, that name seemed so familiar."

"This is Clemont, Bonnie and lastly, someone you might have remembered, S-." Ash got cut mid sentence by Leaf.

"Serena!" Leaf exclaimed she gave Serena a hug. She immediately did that when she saw Serena's full face when Ash moved slightly.

Serena recognized that voice now. She remembered Leaf. A person of the past came back to her after a long time and In that past she always teased her and Ash of being a couple. It only affected her because Ash was so oblivious and she did have a crush on him when they were little and Serena thought Leaf was making it to obvious.

"I haven't seen you in a really long time," Leaf said. "Ash! Why didn't you tell me you reunited with Serena!" She was practically shouting now.

There was a couple of people in this part of the train. They all left and went to the other coaches to get away from the noise Leaf was making.

"Sorry, I thought it was better to be a surprised," Ash answered.

"You know I hate being suprised," Leaf said back.

"I guess I forgot about that." Ash made an excuse.

"Well anyway, us girls needs to have a girl chat." Serena said.

"But I wanted to catch up with Leaf too." Ash complained.

"Yeah why can't we have him here too." Leaf also complained.

Serena whispered something in Leaf's ear.

"Sorry Ash, us girls need some time to chat." Leaf said to Ash.

"What..." Ash was confused why Leaf changed her mind.

"Ash please," Serena pleaded with him. "For me. I'll bake you some more cookies when we get to Shalour city." She liked baking and Ash was a bit of a glutton.

"Fine." Ash admitted defeat. "Let's go Clemont." He didn't want to have a fight with her girlfriend.

"Clemont stays." Serena said.

"Why?" Ash asked. "Clemont is not a girl."

"Well he acts like one," Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie." Clemont was a little offended by the comment her sister made.

"We'll anyway please Ash." Serena asked him to leave again.

"Ok, let's go Pikachu." Ash left. Him and his pokemon got out of the train cart, but he soon left until he heard a shriek coming from one of the girls. That sound was so loud it was heard in different parts of the train.

He quickly went back and and asked, "What was that?"

"Pika?" Pikachu seemed to agree as he imitated his trainer.

Leaf answered him. "Ash, stop giving me surprises. Oh my gosh, You and Serena are dating!"

"I guess I forgot to mention it, when I was here." Ash rubbed his head. "Plus, I was going to tell you if you hadn't kicked me out of this cart."

"That should have been the first thing you said to me when I asked you what's new." Leaf said.

"I'm sorry." Ash apologized and left that part of the train. He explored some more and found nothing else. He mingled with some people and after an hour he came back to the others.

The sun was setting.

"Can I come back now?" Ash asked the group who was still at the booth.

The train stopped and Ash accidentally fell down. The train was at it's first stop, Lumiose city.

"Yes, you can." Serena helped him up and they sat together on one side of the booth and the other side the other three;Leaf, Clemont, and Bonnie.

"What did you guys talk about when I was gone?" Ash asked.

"It's a secret." Bonnie answered back.

"Come on tell me." Ash pleaded.

"I'll tell you in four days." Serena said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Please stop asking." Leaf answered, "and tell me how did you guys reunite?"

"Well, we reunited outside of the pokemon center-." Ash was soon cut off.

"He was there to train because he lost to Viola, the bug type gym leader in Kalos and we could have reunited after his lost, but I was completely ignored and he quickly went to the pokemon center." Serena told her at her own point of view.

"Ash, you just ignored her." Leaf said, with hint of anger in her voice.

"I didn't notice her." Ash defended himself. "I was too busy looking after my pokemon."

"For shame Ash," Leaf said, "now continue your story."

Ash continued. "So I was training and Serena went and Serena gave me my backpack that I forgot it at the gym."

"He's so forgetful." Leaf commented.

"You don't even know." Serena replied. "You know he forgot all about me when we got reunited."

"What the heck Ash!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I guess I didn't want to remember her leaving me." Ash answered.

Leaf went from angry to a person reacting to cute things. "You're lucky what you just said is cute."

"I said that once." Bonnie contributed to the conversation.

"So where are you headed, Leaf?" Ash said to her.

"I'm going to Shalour city with you guys." She answered him.

"This is gonna be great." Ash commented.

"Really is," Serena said. "It'll be great."

The group did not notice it, but at that time the sun was fully down and night was upon them. It wasn't until later when Clemont checked his watch and showed it was 7:37 P.M that the group notice nightfall was upon them

They were served dinner by a passing stewardess.

"Ash, why do you want to go to Shalour city?" Leaf asked asked.

"I'm going to ask Korrina to give me a mega bracelet, to mega evolve my Charizard." Ash had gave her his answer and reached in his backpack and showed the Mega Stone to Leaf.

"I'm going there to to mega evolve my Venasuar." She commented and then showed Ash her Mega stone.

"Sweet, maybe we could battle our mega evolved our pokemon soon." Ash got hyped for the battle in the future.

"Just so you know, I will not lose." Leaf said.

Ash responded, "We'll see."

They fed all the pokemon and talked for hours about their adventures. The siblings fell into slumber.

While Leaf and Ash kept blabbing on Ash felt something on his shoulder. Serena rested on his shoulder fast asleep, with a grin. Reacting to that, Ash rested on her head and fell asleep too with a smile.

"So cute," muttered Leaf. Leaf and Pikachu were the last one to succumb to slumber.

* * *

 **Did you guys like this chapter. Like the Character?**

 **Comment, Review, Whatever.**

 **Until next time. Fan wizard signing off.**


	24. Chapter 21: Train ride of memories pt 2

**Sorry this has been so late, busy with school.**

 **This is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Train ride of memories part 2

The morning light from the sun seamed through the windows and fell on the faces on Ash and Serena, who both were resting on each other. Slowly they woke up that shone through their eyelids. The sun was shining on them from the horizon.

The couple diverted their attention to the people in front of them. They were the last ones to wake and they saw Bonnie and Leaf conversing. Pikachu was on Bonnie's lap being groomed by her.

The inventor, however, was not there. He was sitting in a separate booth in the same room in the train tinkiring with some machines. He needed some space to work on his inventions.

As Leaf saw her childhood friends waking she commented, "You guys are awfully close." Her phrase was followed by a question, "Sleep well?"

Ash and Serena had a slight flustered face. Each reddened due to the attention they were getting.

"You don't even know." Bonnie added on. "They spent almost every night together for about a week."

"That's cute." Leaf commented. "Your faces are even the same color blush!"

With every comment the two were given the couple blush grew more in color. They were embarrass. Like any human, they felt an emotion which the two was now feeling. They were self conscious and did not want to show affection in a crowd.

It was not until a stewardess came with breakfast and they then change the topic. Clemont soon came to them to eat with his friends.

"Cyllage city will be the next stop of this train." Clemont said as he dined.

Ash was eating faster than usual. He was usually like this when he was excited for something like a upcoming gym match. "I can't wait to get to Shalour city and mega evolve my Charizard." While talking he almost choked on his food. Ash coughed violently.

Serena gave him a glass of water to wash his food down his throat. "Don't eat so fast Sweetie." She gave out a concerned expression on her face towards her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Ash apologized.

Serena replied, "Don't worry about me just drink plenty of water."

Witnessing this Bonnie commented "The're so cute as a couple."

"Now kiss." Leaf said. The couple immediately blushed and embarrassed. They were shy showing affection out in the public, even if it was to their friends.

Clemont was the voice of reason here. "Come on guys leave them alone."

"Thanks Clemont." Ash and Serena thanked him.

The train stopped yet again and this time it was in Cyllage city. Passengers came out and new ones were picked up.

"All aboard," the conductor announced and the train headed to the Ash's group's. destination, Shalour city.

"I'm so pumped." Ash was excited.

The train started moving again after a couple of moments, a stewardess in the train cart. She was going around asking the people aboard the vehicle if they need any help getting comfortable. Each passenger, one by one, the stewardess asked if she could be of any assistance to them.

This went unnoticed by the group until she was close by. She was stopped by a person. This event was noticed throughout the passengers of the train.

Ash heard a voice that resonated with his memory which said, "I need some assistance. Your ever lasting beauty facinated me. Your voice echoes through the heavens. To me you are an angel. Please be mine."

The group quickly diverted towards the scene and saw none other than Ash's old travelling companion, Brock. A friend that has been with him from the beggining of his journey. He had spiky black hair, dark skin, and has a habit of hitting on pretty girls every time he sees one.

There stood a familiar image to Ash. Brock kneeling down on one knee, holding one of the girl's hand with his own hands, and a uncomfortable look towards him from the pretty girl.

"Brock!?" Ash wanted to verify. Ash and Pikachu was more than delighted to see their old friend and travelling companion.

Brock looked towards the person who had just called him and then smiled. "Hey As-." He got cut off mid sentence because of the pain he had been exposed to a poison jabbed performed by his pokemon, Crougnaut, and fell to the floor. The stewardess, who was weirded out, just left the train cart altogether.

Ash quickly got to his side and helped him up. Ash said, "Long time no see. I haven't seen you since Sinnoh."

"Hey it has been that long," Brock replied. "Crougnaut return." A flash of red surrounded the pokemon and was immediately returned to its pokeball.

Ash led him to his group and introduced him to them. "Guys, this is Brock. A friend of mine."

Pikachu as a greeting jumped on Brock's shoulder. Ash let his friends introduced themselves to Brock.

"Nice meeting you, any friend of Ash is a friend of mine." Clemont was the first one to introduce himself to Brock. "My name is Clemont."

"I'm Bonnie." The blond girl spoke up.

Leaf was next. "My name is Leaf, a childhood friend of Ash."

"I'm Serena, Ash's girlfriend," Serena said while tilting her head and then smiling, not because it's common curtesy to smile when meeting new people, but because she liked the ring of the words on her mouth.

Brock stood their shocked, speechless and unable to move. For years he had tried to get a girlfriend and each time ending with rejection and/or being poison jabbed by his pokemon or getting his ear yanked away. He fell into a great state of depression and on the floor. A dark gloomy cloud hovered above his head.

The cloud disappeared when Ash asked about his dream. "So, how did trying to become a pokemon doctor work out."

Brock recovered from his depression. He liked talking about his line of work. He answered gloat fully, "I got my credentials to practice medicine on Pokemon."

"Sweet!" Ash commented.

"Yeah, so you can call me doctor Brock now." Brock gloated and then asked, "So how is becoming a Pokemon Master working out?"

"Really hope I win the League this time." Ash hoped.

"So," Clemont asked, "How's life as a pokemon doctor?"

Brock responded, "It is really fulfilling, helping pokemon who are hurt and sick."

"Brock can you help me with something?" Ash asked him.

Brock answered, "Anything bud."

Ash said, "Remember what happened to Charizard?"

"What about him." Brock questioned.

Ash answered, "When he evolved, he became more rebellious."

"Yeah." Brock remembered. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well... My Noivern, when he evolved, stopped listening to me, just like Charizard," Ash said. "You are very knowledgeable when it comes to pokemon, do you know why?"

"Well when a pokemon evolves, it changes the structure of the brain if the change is big. Different structure means different personality, and, but rarely, the loss of some memories." Brock answered Ash. "It's most common with dragon types due to their more drastic change in evolution."

Ash kept asking him questions, "Anyway to make him remember?"

"I don't know, but surely you can do it." Brock encouraged him to not lose hope. "You made Charizard remembered."

Ash and Brock took a seat at the booth. Ash sat in the middle of Brock and Serena, who was in the window seat. The others were squeezed on the other side of the booth.

"So, Brock," Ash said to him. "Why are you in the Kalos Region?"

"I went here as a stand in for my dad," Brock replied. "There was a meeting for rock type gym leaders. You know, for the standard difficulty for trainer challenges. Grant the Cyllage rock type gym leader hosted it this year."

"Gym leaders do that?" Serena commented.

"Yeah, even for electric type gyms," Clemont said. "Those meetings are such a drag."

"Definitely." Brock agreed. "Are you one?"

"Yeah, I'm the Lumiose city electric type gym leader," Clemont said.

"Brock stay with us in Shalour city, it'll be fun." The charismatic girl Bonnie urged him to go with them. To her the more the merrier the journey will be.

Brock replied, "Sure, but I can only stay a few more days. I have clients back in Kanto."

"This is gonna be fun." Ash spoke out in joy for his friends are reuniting with him.

A few hours later, completly unknown to the conversating the group the sun setted of the distance. With that the darkness crept through the outside sky until the atmosphere had the color of a dark blue with some stars shinning in the spacious sky.

The train ride was almost done. Few minutes more the group would reach their destination, Shalour city.

* * *

 **For chapters I try to publish it between one week and two days or two weeks. If I extend this expectation Infer that I am really busy or I procrastinated or both.**

 **This has been fan wizard signing off.**


	25. Chapter 22: Hello Shalour city

**Hello**

 **This chapter was written by Valerian Candidate and has given me permission to post this.**

* * *

Hello Shalour city

The train screeched to a halt. Ash banged his knee against the table as he got up. Serena got up when it stopped and stood beside him as she handed Brock Ashs' backpack as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. He leaned against Serena as they left the booth. Leaf, Bonnie, and Clemont left carrying their stuff. Brock stayed back and checked that they didn't leave anything. Someone was yelling last stop and reminding passengers to not forget their cargo. The six left the train and away from the yellow line as the mob leaving rushed to leave the station. Not willing to face the mob they stood at the platform waiting for it to traffic to slow so they weren't separated.

Looking at the dark sky Leaf slumped her shoulders and stopped a yawn, "It's late and I'm exhausted."

Bonnie couldn't stop her yawn and stretched an arm up as another covered her mouth, "I'm tired, too. Let's check into the pokemon center."

Leaf grinned at the quiet murmur of agreement from the others. Serena held one of Ashs' hand in both of hers while Ash held her wait tighter then necessary. They were leaning against each other. Clemont had picked up Bonnie and Brock stood off to the side but was beside ash. The crowd began to peter out and they exited the station and entered the city proper.

They looked at a crossroad sign and saw the direction where the pokemon center was. They walked slowly towards it in a comfortable silence. It was quiet and they heard an ambulance in the distance. Pikachu jumped on Serenas' shoulder instead as Ash nearly tripped but Serena stabilized him.

"Hey Ash, Can I ask you a question?" Brock saw Ash turn to him instead of the buildings that blocked the glittering night sky.

"Sure, Brock. What's up?" Ash asked.

"I don't mean to be rude so please forgive me if I am but how did you figure out your feelings about..." Brock pointed to Serena.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused.

"Well, you are one of the densest person I know. She's very pretty for someone your age." Brock smirked slightly when he saw Serena blush slightly at the compliment.

"I don't know how long I've liked her. She's beautiful." Ash blushed and Serena turned red for a moment from embarrassment.

"He's been my crush since I was seven." Serena said.

Brock raised an eyebrow with a naughty smile on his face, "Attracted to him since childhood?"

"I think it's sweet. They liked each other when they were young, lost each other, and found each other before falling for each other years later." Leaf defended them.

"It seems like you know this from personal experience, Leaf. Who is your Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, it is. He..." Leaf paused and froze in place.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy? Someone we know?" Serena asked smirking.

Leaf's eyes widened to comical size and her mouth was slack as she waved her hands panicking. Her face became pale as she stared at the floor, avoiding Serenas' gaze, before looking around the brightly lit area for something to change the topic. The others were a bit ahead of her and she lifted her head and tried to stall the conversation. She successfully manage to stutter for five minutes.

Clemont took pity on her and pointed to the horizon and loudly spoke, "Hey guys, we're near the pokemon center."

Leaf took that opportunity and quickly walked around the immobile group. Ash had let go of Serena's waist but they she still held his hand was still intertwined . She tugged on Ash's other hand towards her and Ash gave an undignified eek before she dragged him towards the pokemon center.

"Come on, hurry up guys. Ash and I need to get sleep sometime this decade, right Ash?" Leaf pinned Ash with a glare trying to get him to agree.

"We do?" Ash asked not getting the hint as Leaf sighed.

"What about Leaf's secret boy-" Serena was cut off by Leaf.

"Please. We need to get up really early tomorrow," Leaf's voice was pleading.

"Why?" Ash asked as he looked between Serena and Leaf.

"Because..." There was a noticeable pause between Leafs' words as she thought of an excuse, "We wanted to get megastones as early as possible to have an epic mega battle."

Bonnie yawned again and the older members glanced at the near sleeping young girl, "Cool. Let's go so we can see the battle.

Ash shrugged and Leaf sighed in relief as the others reluctantly let the topic drop as they entered the pokemon center. Bonnie refused to be carried inside so she walked in on her own but held out a hand as the doors slid open and felt a few drops of rain on her arm, "Is it gonna rain tomorrow?"

"I saw on TV that it might right a few inches or be a light drizzle all day." Brock answered.

"How do we split the rooms?" Clemont asked.

"Two rooms with three beds each. One for us and the other for the girls." Ash said as the others agreed.

"Alright! I'll check us in. Brock said enthusiastically before Ash moved in front of him with arms spread out.

"Not you since you'll flirt with Nurse Joy and get poison jabbed again." Ash said.

"But..." Brock began to deny it, "I won't!"

He did plan to flirt with her. He slumped his shoulders and hung his head. After the last one and the long night he realized how tired he was. He didn't want to end the night that way.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." Clemont walked to the front desk where Nurse Joy stood, before quickly coming back empty handed.

"What's wrong?" Leaf asked.

"There's no three bed rooms available. We can do three doubles or six single rooms." Clemont said.

"We'll take the doubles. How are we going to split the rooms." Serena said as the others nodded.

"I'll room with Bonnie so Brock will be with Clemont," Leaf said after a glance with Bonnie as the young girl nodded.

"Why?" Clemont asked.

"Serena can't sleep in the same room as Brock and you can compare stories about boring gym leader meetings." Leaf said.

"And Clemont is a really good cook and Ash asid that you were a great one, so maybe you can exchange recipes. Besides, Clemont is only allowed to sleep in the same room as a girl if it is me or someone I picked." Bonnie said.

Serena twitched at the last part as Leaf left to get the room keys. Bonnie was looking at Serena as she blushed, "That ... leaves me and Ash in the final room. Are you okay with that, Ash?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ash asked.

"No reason, no reason at all. I wouldn't want to be asked to Clemonts' wife but why haven't you asked me that, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked between her and Ash before mumbling.

"Is it that I'm not good looking or mature enough?" Serena asked.

"Of course you are!" Ash squeezed her hand when saw she was upset.

The group turned to Ash in shock. She gasped in surprise and turned red. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped before it morphed slowly in a large grin. Ash didn't seem to understand what it meant to her but the others did. Ash patted his stomach wishing Brock didn't scare away the stewardess.

"Why are you looking me like that?" Ash asked.

Leaf joined them and looking at the shocked loocks, Ashs' confused one and Serenas' face she asked what she missed while hold out three sets of keys.

Bonnie spoke first, "I'll tell you later."

The group was about to separate ways when Ashs' stomach growled. Ash didn't look at the group only the floor as a moment of silence passed. Brock shook his head with a small smile while Leaf sighed and the others didn't look surprised.

"Do you want to get some food first? I'm starving." Ash said.

Leaf and Bonnie nodded agreeing immediately. Serena held Ash close and making it clear that she was going with Ash with Clemont agreeing because he wanted to watch her. Brock looked thoughtful before nodding.

They released their pokemon in the proper area and set food before out for them before leaving. Even Noivern wasn't difficult because he was hungry. Clemont ordered for them when they found an empty booth. Clemont took the empty area beside Leaf. Food was brought to them after five minutes of comfortable silence.

"Can't wait to mega evolve Charizard," Ash spoke between bites eating like a Munchlax, "Be prepared to lose, Leaf!"

"You wish," Leaf picked at her food eating slowly.

"How did you meet Serena anyway, Ash?" Brock ate at his usual speed as a hopeful Bonnie looked at him from across the table as she put her vegetables on Leafs' plate.

Ash stopped eating to speak, "Leaf, Serena, and I lived in Pallet town when we were young. In Professor Oaks' summer camp got lost while I chased a pollywag into the forest. I found her on the ground, in the middle of the forest. She hurt her knee and I helped her walk towards the exit."

"That would be a nice story to tell if you guys get married." Brock said as Leaf was saying it was so cute.

Pikachu opted to stay with Brock as Leaf handed the keys out. Ash got his backpack from Clemont and they walked together until him and Serena had to separate as their room was in a different hallway then the others. Ash unlocked the door and opened it as he turned on the light as she walked in.

There were two single beds with pain green blankets and white covering. Between them a lightly stained wooden dresser had a metal lamp with a soft pink glass flower. Beside it was the remote to the large flat screen television in the room. The two beds faced it and the open door in the room showed a bathroom with a toilet and shower with sink. Serena looked around and seemed to be deciding what to do when Ash took the left bed closest to the door leaving her the right one near the bathroom. He put his backpack on the bed while Serena put it on the stand at the foot of the bed.

Ash fell into the bed and buried his head in the pillow. He spread his right arm as he tried to reach the remote. Serena grinned at the scene and put the remote control in his reach and he turned over to watch Serena as she was looking through her stuff. Ash turned the television on.

"Want to use the bathroom first?" Ash asked as he began to flip through the channels.

"Sure." Serena looked though her bag and grabbed some stuff before taking them to the bathroom with her. The door closed and her heard her hum a tune before metal metal and the sound of water began. He focused on the television as he channel surfed so when the water stopped he realized she was in and out of the shower.

"What? No..." she said loudly before the door opened and he turned his head to see what was wrong.

Serena appeared to be only in a towel. Her honey colored hair clung to her skin and moisture clung to her skin as she dripped on the bed. His gaze went from her head before pausing at her neck before focusing on the chest before it reached her legs. He kicked himself as she met his gaze as he reached her face again.

"I forgot to bring my clothes with me," Serena blushed.

Ash opened his mouth before trying to speak but nothing came out. He closed it blushing. Staring intently at the television while missing what was on the screen while very aware of Serena as she ruffled through her backpack.

"I'm sorry."

"You can look, if you want." Serena told him softly.

"Still though."

"My bathing suit is more revealing and it's not like I'm naked. It's okay if you don't feel comfortable with it though." She made a happy noise as she seemed to find something.

"It's not the same."

"How is it different?"

"Umm... It just is."

"Okay," is all she said as she brought out her night clothes and came out dry, in new clothes, and combing her hair. Ash looked past her and saw her toothbrush in the holder. Ash changed the channel again. She seemed more relaxed and at ease than before. She caught his gaze and spoke, "Your turn."

Ash grabbed his towel, pajamas, and toothbrush before closing the door behind him. Serena organized her backpack and set it on the stand at the bed again. She put Ashs' backpack on his stand before turning the television. It was a replay of Kanto's Battle Frontier best battles. The image of Ash appeared with his line up of pokemon. Pikachu was on his shoulder in the picture. They went through a series of clips depicting the highlights of the final battle.

Brandon appeared at the end of it near the commentator. He towered over the well dressed man. He seemed to be thoughtful as he looked over the clips. It took a couple seconds for him to realize the commentator asked something and the man took some time to answer.

"Ash Ketchum was the 56th battle challenger for the Kanto Battle Frontier and the first to win it in Kanto. He battled like a veteran with some pokemon that otherwise wouldn't be thought of as champions. We offered a position as a Frontier Brain and he refused. If he decides to settle down and not be a champion of a reigon, whether there is a spot for it originally or not, we will offer and make one for him if he accepts. He will go far one day."

Serena turned it off as Ash came out of bathroom. She turned on the lamp as he turned off the ceiling light. Serena was thoughtful as she didn't know that he was offered a position in the Kanto Battle Frontier. They both curled up under their respective blankets.

"Ash?" Serena's voice broke the silence as Ash tried to get comfortable and fall asleep.

"Yes, Serena?" he asked.

"What are you plans after all of... this?" Serena asked.

"Go home to Kanto for rest probably. I'm not sure after that." Ash told her.

"Were you really offered to become a Battle Frontier brain in Kanto?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I actually forgot about that." Ash admitted.

"Okay, I think Leaf and Bonnie wanted us to have this room to ourselves." Serena said.

"Really? They might have. Do you think we can talk later?" Ash yawned and Serena agreed as she turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Ash." Serena yawned too.

"Night Serena." Ash said as silence dscended.

Only the sound of breathing was heard and Serena counted to five hundred before she whispered asking, "Are you awake, Ash?" and waited but there was no answer.

She got up and quietly walked to Ashs' bed. Bending down she admired his sleeping profile before kissing his cheek. She stroked his unruly hair. She felt herself tear up a little.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum," She whispered in his ear before she left the room not seeing Ash open his eyes.

* * *

 **Until next time. Review, comment, whatever.**

 **Fan wizard signing off.**


	26. Chapter 23: Sky chases

**Hello.**

 **Sorry for the wait, if you were anticipating this chapter.**

* * *

Sky chases

Ash woke up in noon, unaware that he slept for almost half the day away. Upon waking up he yawned and saw Serena wasn't there at her bed.

He stretched his arms."What time is it?" He wondered. "Serena," Ash called out. He looked all around the room, but nowhere was she to be found.

Ash got ready, patted his empty pockets and went out to the lobby to look for his friends.

"I should really buy my own phone." Ash often thought at times when they were seperated. Seeing as his friends were nowhere to be found he went out of the pokemon center after he ate.

He wondered where were his companions as he walked on the pavement on the sidewalk. He headed towards Shalour city gym in hopes of getting a mega bracelet to activate the mega stone he got for his Charizard. He also thought maybe his friends were there.

Midway he stopped walking because something struck him. The Shalour city gym was in the middle of the ocean and the only way to get there is by the change of tide that happen during the dawn the sunset.

Following the thought he came up with a solution. Use Charizard to fly him there or just borrow a boat. He grabbed a pokeball in his pocket and released the pokemon outside. Charizard came out in flashy way, lighting the sky with flames. It was fierce looking.

Since Charizard was released in the middle of the city the pokemon was surrounded with people. Some passed the large pokemon and some looked in awe and took a picture of it.

Seeing Charizard, made him want to train him like the old days. He decided to go get out Noivern to spar with Charizard.

He got out Noivern when they were at the outskirts of the city. Since it was crowded he didn't want to have Noivern go on a rampage.

"Noivern," Ash tried to talk to him, but with no luck. Noivern wanted to be left alone in peace. It produced loud sounds that almost knocked out Ash, Charizard and whoever was in close by in the area where they were in. Noivern, took this chance to escape his trainer and flew off.

Ash shouted, "Noivern," as he stretched an arm to reach Noivern and one in one of his still ringing ears. Ash knew the only chance he would get to catch Noivern was to travel through the skies. Quick to respond, about a couple minutes, when Ash had recovered in his ear, he rode on Charizard and went after Noivern.

The Ariel pursuit began. The heavy wind was felt Ash and the two dragons due to the speed the two dragons were using. Noivern was fast, but it couldn't possibly match against Ash's Charizard. The pokemon had two more years of experience of flying than Noivern.

Ash shouted, "Charizard!" To be heard by the pokemon while they were going through an aerial race and game of evade and capture. "Get me in close, I'll get Noivern by using his pokeball."

Chairs are nodded and accelerated then when the distance was just a few feet Charizard kept in sync with Noivern's speed, maintaining the distance from Noivern.

"Noivern re-", Ash said as he was interrupted mid sentence trying to activated it by an attack made by Noivern. Using its tail Noivern knocked out its' Pokeball out of his hands and it fell through the sky.

"Charizard, quick that pokeball!" Ash shouted.

Charizard quickly descended from the blue sky. Just below them was a forest just outside of Shalour city.

The pokeball dropped down. Each time it dropped down a few inches, Ash's heart would beat faster knowing that if it falls on the leafy tops of the tress in the forest it will be harder to find. Plus the fall from a great height increased his heart beat. Few meters left from going through the leaves of the trees. The pokeball fell in one of his hands, while the other one was holding on to Charizard very tightly.

The pokeball fell in his hand.

"Hey, I got it." Ash rejoiced to the fact that he had luckily catched the item that descended from great heights. They got the pokeball, but they couldn't rest easy. They looked up to see that Noivern went missing.

Where could Noivern have gone too. Clearly the vast blue, clear sky would give away Noivern's location if it was still flying because Ash and Charizard would have seen it from a mile away. Noivern must have hid in the forest, with it's trees, bushes and other plants that the sound wave pokemon would have been able to hide in.

Ash ordered his pokemon, "Charizard let's go down."

The fire pokemon did what was told and went down to the vast forest. In hopes to search and find Noivern.

He got out the rest of his pokemon. "Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, I chose you." The three pokemon was out and was given instructions to find Noivern. The pokemon and Ash seperated to find the sound wave pokemon.

They met up an hour later and none of them saw the sound wave pokemon. Ash shook his head as his hands covered his face before sitting down. The grounded crunched beneath him and he leaned against the tree and felt a surge of despair. The chance of finding his wayward pokemon was low until they heard a loud screech.

"Noivern!?" Ash wondered if it was really his pokemon. Him and his pokemon all headed towards the noise.

They ran through leaves and found a clearing in the forest. It was devoid of plant life except grass, but on it was Team Rocket and a caged Noivern, attacking violently at the handle bars. Ash's team hid for a moment to hide themselves from the bad guys.

Currently, Noivern was on a rampage producing loud sound waves in his confides.

"Be quiet!" Jessie stammered. She kicked the cage. "You're hurting my ears."

"We should have got the soundproof cage," Jessie said.

"Well we wouldn't know if we would get this pokemon," Meowth said. "Just our luck. We got the loudest one out of that twerp's pokemon."

"Let's just get it away from here." James exclaimed. "Before that twerp comes here and foils our plans.

"Too late," Ash announced as he jumped out of the bushes. Ash presented himself to Team Rocket. His Pokemon followed behind him.

Team Rocket did their motto.

"Prepare for trouble" Jessia announced.

"And make it double," James announced.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite our people with within our nation."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team rocket blast through the speed of light."

"Surrender now and prepare to fight."

Meowth commented, "Meowth that's right."

Ash shouted, "Give me back Noivern."

Jessie remarked,"No way, twerp."

James got out his Inkay and Jessie got out her Gourgeist.

Ash in response got out one pokemon to do battle. "Charizard you wanna battle?" Greninja stood there a little annoyed and jealous.

Charizard stepped up and growled. At the same time Charizard blasted a flamethrower into the sky. Charizard looked menacing and the rest of Ash's pokemon stood there in watch ready to help if something goes wrong.

James ordered the first move. "Inkay psybeam."

Inkay in response blasted it towards Charizard and the pokemon took it head on at its face. The blast did some damage, but not enough to knocked it out.

Ash's other pokemon just watched from the sidelines.

"Gourgeist!" Jessie called out. "Shadow ball."

Ash responded, "Charizard blast burn."

The two pokemon fired their respective blast to each other. The fire from Chrizard engulfed the shadow ball and exploded mid battlefield.

"Inkay psybeam." James told his pokemon.

Inkay blasted it towards Charizard, but Ash called out a move. Charizard dodge and use seismic toss.

Chaarizrd, with eas, dodged it and got a grip in Gorgeist and slammed it down on the ground. It was knocked unconscious.

Knowing Team Rocket was done for they did the only thing that could do. They tried to run away. Behind them was as their Meowth shaped hot air balloon. On the base of the vehicle was an opened latch that had a long robotic arm attached to one of the handle bars of the cage Noivern was in.

"Inkay return." James held out Inkay's Pokeball and returned it to it.

Jessie did the same thing to her Gorgeist. They made a break for it and they successfully got to their airballon and took of.

Ash, in response, got on his Chrizard and returned Greninga to its pokeball, seeing that it's the only one of his pokemon right now that can't fly. Ash took off with Charizard and behind Ash was Hawlucha and Talonflame.

Another aerial chased brewed. Luckily the hot air ballon wasn't really that fast.

"Increase the flame," Jessie said. "They're catching up."

"It's no use," James commented. Jessie and James were panicking throwing their arms hysterically.

They panicked until Meowth gave a solution to their predicament. "Let's lose some weight, we are going to slow."

James and Jessie nodded to each other and pulled down a lever that controlled whether athe cage will be kept attached or not. The arm that was holding Noivern's cage let go and the cage fell.

* * *

 **Until Next time. Review, Comment, Favorite, Follow or something. Doing nothing is something.** ㈳6


	27. Chapter 24: Depression

**I'm in an Area of limited Wifi that's why this was not as early as I wanted to post this.**

* * *

Depression

Ash had a feeling of deja vu, a feeling of repeating things in the past. This was the second time this day he had to catch something falling out of the sky. First it was Noivern's pokeball and then Noivern himself. Both times had, Ash had similar emotions. Emotions of fear of letting down Noivern, literally, and anxiety over his failure to catch Noivern, guilt over not being there for Noivern when he was captured and doubt of his own abilities to catch his fallen friend. To Ash, as his heart beated faster time began to slow down and when seconds past it seemed like hours to him.

Right now the sun was setting and as time progressed the darkness of the night was covering the area.

Recently Team Rocket had let go of its cargo mid flight to gain more speed so they let go off Noivern still inside the actual cage. The cage was made of metal called iron. It was very durable, so durable that Charizard might not have broke it apart.

Charizard, who had Ash on its back, Hawlucha and Talonflame had quickly tried to get to the caged pokemon before its fall. They went to their fatest speed.

When they were close enough. Ash got out his pokeball and tried to make him return back to it, but like the other means of containment for Team Rocket's stolen pokemon, this cage jammed the frequency of the pokeball failing to save it.

Would they be able to save Noivern? Ash wondered. Geological ages seemed to past as they descended.

The trio of Pokemon tried to catch the cage. They were close. Each of them was just a few millimeters to reaching one of the handle bars, but it was too late. The cage descended past the trees and broke branches. It blocked Ash and the pokemon sight towards trees block their way and the caged pokemon plummeted to the ground. The trees did some to slow down the fall.

The fall cracked some handle bars and injured Noivern.

Ash shouted "Noivern!" He and the rest of his Pokemon was shocked. They descended and hurried to the aid of Noivern.

Water dripped from the sky.

They tried breaking off the handle bar, prying it with brute force, but with no avail. Ash and his Pokemon also tried a continuous set of attacks, but that too ended with failure. They couldn't break the cage.

All seemed bleak. Ash kept slamming his fist on the handle bars, realizing his frustration. What were they going to do?

While Ash was trying to find a way Charizard had a grievous flashback of the past. It was like this rainy day. He was only a Charmander at that time and was severely weak. Ash came to rescue him. Charizard, out of all the other pokemon, had the most faith in Ash to save Noivern.

Hope reamerged in a form of a crack about a size of a thumb.

Ash decided to put force into that small spot, but which pokemon had that great of aim and precision. He decided on the pokemon that was fit for the task.

"Greninga come out," Ash said when releasing his Greninga out of the pokeball.

"Now use Water Shuriken," Ash ordered him as he pointed at the crack and Greninga did so with great precision. This cause the crack to become larger.

"Now Charizard use a lot of force to blast the cage. Charizard let out a powerful blast that damge the handle bars even further. From there Ash's pokemon let out a series of consecutive attack that obliterated one side of the cage.

Ash returned Noivern final to its Pokeball muttering the word "sorry." Ash had a clear liquid fall from his face. It could either have been the rain water or tears.

They swiftly hurried to the pokemon center.

It was a rainy night now. The rain did little to hide the tears of Ash and his Pokemon. Flying over the sky was Ash on his Charizard and Ash's other flying type pokemon. His Greninja travelled by foot, tree to tree and in the city, and after entering the city, on the side walk.

Ash and his pokemon arrived at the Pokemon center roughly at the same time. His friends were also there in the lobby.

Ash came in dashing, with Noivern's pokeball at hand, with his pokemon all wet. He shivered in his wet clothes as they were running to the front desk.

Serena stood up to greet her boyfriend, but he did not notice her and went straight past her. She did, however, saw a glimpse of His facial expression, just before he went past her. They say the eyes are windows to the soul and just from the glimpse of his eyes Serena saw grief, regret and tears.

Ash went straight to Nurse Joy, who was behind the front desk. He ran and talked to her.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash said. He had this worried expression.

Nurse Joy greeted him, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Please take care of my pokemon." Ash handed her his pokeball. "My pokemon is hurt."

"I will take care of it immediately." Nurse joy said as she grabbed his pokeball from his hand and rushed the pokemon to the infirmary.

His group approached him. Serena was the first to speak. "Ash, what happened?" She then layed right hand on his right shoulder.

Ash had looked towards her and told everybody what took place a few hours before the present to what is now happening. People said that tragic events are best remembered in ones memory, and Ash remembered every detail that transpired to the point that he could greatly explain in great detail how he believed he failed Noivern by not catching him and even down to how many branches Noivern's cage broke while falling.

The group tried to comfort him in this predicament. Didn't work. A few moments past and the group left him to give him some space.

The waiting room was seemed dark and gloomy. It was nightime and the lights were all turned off. The window did little to give of any lunar light. There were rows of chairs and a solid black TV in one of the side walls. Two doors were there at the room. One leading to the pokemon center lobby and one leading to a hallway that contained rooms for the injured pokemon.

There waited Ash in the middle of the waiting room, alone waiting for his Noivern to get better. He was the only one in the room. It was the middle of the night and no one else was awake in the pokemon center except for another.

Serena couldn't leave Ash alone to grieve. She wanted him to lean on her in times like these. She went in the waiting room hoping to be of some use. She went next to Ash, who did not notice her whatsoever and didn't see her coming. Ash was sitting down, elbows on his legs, and hat tilted which blocked the upper part of his face from sight.

Serena saw his expression didn't waver from the time she saw him when he entered the pokemon center. She touched his shoulder and in response Ash looked at her, noticing now that she was there.

"Hey Serena," Ash greeted her, with such a gloomy expression and with an obvious fake smile that Serena could see through.

She immediately asked a question, "Are you okay?"

From Serena's question, Ash didn't waver from his state and from that Serena got worried. This was the first time she even saw him so downcasted.

Serena tried talking about some stuff to take his mind of the subject. "You know that Leaf got a mega stone from Korrina. She had Venasuar mega evolved."

Serena looked towards Ash. Everything about him was the same from the beginning since she approached him. Nothing changed. From the position of his body to his monotone voice. She couldn't do anything.

"Ash," Serena said quietly. "Everything will be alright."

She got Ash look at her, tears running down his eyes, but not the way she wanted. The lunar light from the window enveloped on his face as Ash lashed out at her. "Alright, alright!? It's not gonna be alright. Noivern got hurt and it is all my fault." He stood up and threw his hat down her feet.

Serena backed away out of fright. Ash wasn't acting like himself and She just looked at Ash unable to know of a way to help as he kept rambling on.

"Maybe I could have prevented this," Ash told her. "If I could have just went faster or maybe I could have just went to you guys and decided to hang out with you guys. Only if if I'm a better trainer, I'm not cut out to be a trainer," He went on his knees and slammed his fist on the hard wooden floor. His fist became red, but he didn't react to the pain.

Shocked at what he said, in a sudden movement, She went by his side and put her hands around him, trying to comfort him. This surprised even Ash. She looked up to Ash.

She started tearing up, "Don't say things like that. You help pokemon, you even risked your life sometimes for them. If anyone is more deserving to be a pokemon trainer it would be you. S-so just drop it." She didn't want to have Ash doubting himself.

They remained in that position for some time until Nurse Joy came in the waiting room to see them to break the news. Ash and Serena got up as soon as they saw her.

Ash spoke first. "I-Is N-noivern okay." He wiped away his tears.

Nurse Joy responded with a smile and nod. "He's alright, just give Noivern a couple of days rest. The injuries weren't that severe."

"Thanks nurse Joy." Ash said.

The two kids went to see Noivern in a room. Some parts of Noivern were heavily bandaged like its wings and parts of his head. The pokemon was sleeping comfortably in an infirmary bed.

"Looks like Noivern is all well," Serena commented and smiled at him. "Shall we take our leave too."

Ash expression didn't change, but still he responded, "No I won't leave him. I wanna stay by his side."

"Well then," Serena responded as she grabbed his hand. "I'll stay by yours."

* * *

 **Until Next time review, comment, ect.**


	28. Chapter 25: Cleaving bonds part 1

Cleaving bonds 1

It was morning and Ash and Serena were in their room sitting side by side at the edge of Ash's bed. Just outside, The rain made its last drop in the sky. Serena took a glance at Ash and sighed as she looked upon his sad face unable to cheer him up. It was not long since Noivern got injured. Noivern could still move, but couldn't fly.

The two were alone in their room and both were on Ash's bed sitting side by side with Serena's hand wavering because of her timidness. She was unable to muster up the courage to even hold his hand. They went further than holding hands, but it was because it was the heat of the moment like when she met up with Ash at Lucario's cave where she body slammed into him because of being departed or Ash made the move first.

She constantly asked him if he was doing alright, but Ash always responded with a yes, but his tone of voice did not match his word. Whenever he said that Serena could tell that he was sad.

Serena tried to bake him some sweets on the desk, but it was left untouched. Ash would tell Serena that he just wasn't hungry.

The room was left in awkward silence, but only Serena felt it. The silence was uncomfortable to her, but Ash didn't mind it. He was in too deep in a trance.

A door knock got Ash out of the trance and Serena relieved. Serena opened the door and revealed to be Leaf and Bonnie. Bonnie was slumping against the door because she was still a little bit sleepy so when it opened she fell down back first to the floor.

"Ow," Bonnie said on the floor. This woke her right up from sleepy trance.

"Sorry about that," Serena said to the eight year old girl. Serena helped her up.

"It's fine," Bonnie replied.

"What's up?" Serena asked the two.

"Just checking if He still glum," Leaf answered.

"Afraid so." Serena sighed and held her head down. "Food usually gets to him, but the cake I bake is still lying on the desk. he hasn't touched it.

Leaf put his hand next to Serena and gave her an optimistic smile. "Don't worry he can't stay like this forever. We could try to have a pokemon battle with him."

Serena lit up a little. "Great idea."

As soon as they got that idea, Leaf dragged Ash across the floors of the pokemon center and the dirt of the ground outside. Serena advised Leaf to be more careful, but in Leaf defense she said that Ash couldn't get more sad and even if the tried to carry him they would probably drop him due to his weight. Ash was heavier than how he looks.

In the trainer boxes of the pokemon battlefield just outside the pokemon center there stood Leaf and a slouching Ash only standing by the assistance of Serena. Bonnie was on the side of the Arena playing with Dedene on her pouch.

Leaf got out her Venasuar. "Ash let's fight." She activated her megastone. "You promised once I get a megastone we would fight. Unless your chicken." Leaf keep taunting Ash and preety soon she megaevolved her Venasuar. It glowed it with a white majestic light surrounding it and out came a new pokemon.

Ash looked at awe and slowly and not noticing he was reverting back to his old self. His eyes started to lit a fire with blazing passion for the battle about to commence. Pretty soon Serena didn't even need to assist him in standing. Ash got out his Charizard, not quite himself, but more peppier.

Serena was happy about that. She smiled in the background as she took her place to the side of the arena with Bonnie.

The battle commence, Charizard versus Mega Venasuar.

"Charizard use flamethrower," Ash shouted. The flame pokemon obeyed. A gigantic flame blasted outfrom its mouth and it went towards a Mega Venasuar.

"Venasuar quickly try to move to the side and use hyper beam," Leaf responded.

The Hyper Beam hit the flame pokemon and the pokemon became unbalance. It fell to the ground. As it fell Ash was reminded of another fall, the one with Noivern.

Ash reverted back to his depressed state and returned Charizard to its pokeball returning, knowing he couldn't continue with this. "Charizard return," Ash said doing so.

There was multiple reactions to this. For Charizard he looked back with a confused look at his trainer before he was returned because he wasn't defeated he just fell. Both Serena and bonnie had the same reason for their reaction, but different reaction to the situation. Bonnie was confused and Serena was worried because they both never saw Ash quick in the middle of a battle and Leaf, she was outraged. He stopped the battle and clearly Leaf wasn't going to take it well.

Leaf shouted to Ash, "What the heck we were in the middle of a match. What the heck!."

Ash replied back in a depressed tone, "Sorry, about that that." He titled his hat to hide his the expression of his face to everybody else.

"Well forget this." Leaf deactivated her mega stone and a returned her Venasuar to its pokeball. "Bonnie let's go to the others."

With that the eight year old girl and Leaf went out of the field but not before Bonnie wished Serena good luck.

Now the two were alone, not moving. after a few minutes Serena walked over to Ash. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. She wanted him to feel secure with her touch. "Ash let's go get lunch," Serena said. They went back to the pokemon center with Serena not once letting go of Ash's hand.

They got a booth in the cafeteria. Ash and Serena sat face to face and their pokemon ate on the ground. Some chatter erupted with the pokemon, but other than that it was quiet until Ash finished his plate.

"I'm going out and get some fresh air," Ash announce as he stood up.

 _That's a start,_ Serena thought and then ate at a faster pace. "I'll come with you," Serena suggested smiling, as she stood up,

"No thanks." Ash rejected the proposal.

"But-."

"I just need to be alone for a while I'll come back later." He exited out of the building.

"I just wanted to help," she muttered as she sat back and slouched back. She needed advice to help Ash and the person who knew him the most was his mother.

She got up the table and went to the phone in the pokemon center. She called Delia. the Phone rang for a couple seconds and a pokemon called Mr. Mime picked it up.

"Mr. Mime, can you please get Ms. Ketchum over here?" Serena asked.

In response the pokemon nodded and then went off screen. Delia appeared in the face of the screen soon after a couple of moments.

"Hey Ms. Ketchum." Serena greeted her casually.

"Come on Serena you make me feel so old of you say 'Ms. Ketchum' to greet me," Delia replied.

"What would you like me to call you then?" Serena questioned.

"Well I guess you can call me by my first name, Delia, or you could call mom."

"Wa- wa - what!?" Serena blushed at the thought of being family in the future an what it meant. She started blushing. "Uh.. It might be confusing since i call my own mom that name."

"You could call me something like mother or something like that." Mrs. Ketchum Grinned.

"Um..." Serena replied timidly. This resulted in Delia not hearing her which made her ramble on for twenty minutes about this. In a sudden move she accidentally raised her voice.

Mrs. Ketchum stooped talking and Serena winced.

"Sorry about that," Serena apologized.

"What for?" Delia asked in confusion.

"I raised my voice. It was very disrespectful."

"It wasn't that big deal, but if its any consolation I forgive you.

"Thanks."

"So what's the problem?"

"Well Ash has been depressed and I could do to cheer him up."

"How much did he eat?"

"Only about two plates."

"What size?"

"Normal size."

"Only that size." Delia gasped.

"Yeah only that size."

"Normally I would say that you would wait for him to get over it, but you don't have the time. So... maybe just give him a gift."

"Like what?"

"Well my son is quite infatuated with you so maybe just take him on a date or something."

 _A date huh_ , Serena thought, _Technically we've never been on one so this will be are first_.

"Ok I'll do something like that, thanks." With that Serena hanged up thinking of things to go to. Serena went to her and Ash's pokemon sat back in the booth. Most of Ash's pokemon were asleep in place since they almost stayed up all night worrying about Noivern. There was one missing though and it was the injured pokemon.

Serena panicked remembering the words Ash said to her before he left. She woke up the sleeping pokemon and told them of her predicament. They woke up a little bitter of being woken from their nap, but this was for their friend so they didn't stay that way.

A search party was of both Serena and all the pokemon under her care. They agreed they would meet up in about two hours and they wouldn't stay far from the city. Most of them splitted up on their own to cover more ground and some in pairs. They all wouldn't stop until they would find their friend.

Ash was in the middle of the forest just sitting on a log thinking about the stuff that happened recently. It was serene. Some light seeped through the leaves and made its way into the spot. It had been an half a hour of doing this. The peacefulness stopped when a rustle was heard in the bushes.

A head popped out. It was a Noivern , but was it his. It wasn't really rare to see that pokemon in the wild if there was a cave, but then more of the body came out bandages and all. An apple was in its hand.

"Noivern?" Ash asked questionably. "What are you doing here. Isn't Serena watching you."

Noivern stood there still for a moment and walked.

"I... um... I-I'm sorry Noivern," Ash said as he controlled the tears about to burst. "I should have been there for you."

Noivern ignored all the words just said, approached him with an apple at hand and gave it to him.


	29. Chapter 26: Cleaving bonds pt2

Cleaving bonds part 2

* * *

Leaf and Bonnie looked around town until they found who they wanted to find. Through a clear window in front of a restaurant they saw Brock and Clemont, with Pikachu sleeping in the middle of the table. The two girls went in.

"Hey guys," Leaf announced walking towards their conversation. "What'cha talking about?"

"Nothing really important," Brock replied.

"Yeah we just mostly talked about gym leader stuff." Clemont added as he and Brock made room for the two girls in their booth. "What about Ash. Is he still depressed."

Leaf responded with a sigh and a nod, with her and Bonnie taking a seat in their table. "I gave up so I just gave all the responsibility of cheering him up to Serena. I mean when were kids Serena would be the one to always cheer him up. I didn't really help much. Whether it be one of his toys breaking, falling of a tree or him and Gary having a fight. Serena would always be there."

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yup," Leaf replied.

"Cute." Bonnie commented. Bonnie turned her attention to her brother who was sitting right next to him. "I heard from Nurse Joy that smoothies are good here. Buy me one brother.

"Fine, but finish it really fast," Clemont answered her.

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"We just have someone to pick up from the train station."

* * *

In the forest Noivern handed Ash an apple.

"You're giving this to me?" Ash asked as he accepted it.

"You didn't eat much at breakfast." Noivern replied.

"Thanks." Ash replied, understanding the pokemon. Living with pokemon all throughout your life, Ash understood the language of the Pokemon. He took a bite, but then spat it out. "It's sour."

"Yeah just like the one you tried to give me the first time we met."

Ash smiled. "You remember."

"Yeah, There are still gaps in my memory."

"What do you remember?"

"Well there was the fall, the time I was born, Learning how to fly and other random moments in our journey. Other memories were told to me by the other pokemon."

Ash was reminded of the fall. "I'm sorry about the fall" Ash fell back into depression." I couldn't help you."

"It's cool. Well I'm a little tired."

"OK." Ash got out Noivern's pokeball and returned him. He the started to back to the pokemon center.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the forest a search party was created and split from the group. Serena, Greninga, Eevee, Charizard, Pancham, Delphox, Talonflame, and Hawlucha split up.

Serena hurried as fast as she could to search for the sound wave pokemon. She was panicking thinking how Ash would react to her failure. Serena was thinking that he would most likely be furious at her. She looked in every bush and tree. As luck would have it they she did ran into Ash. Literally ran into him. She ran across a big and burly bush and at the other side was the other trainer.

"Ash!" Serena shouted as she ran into him in the forest heads colliding and each falling down at the away from their collision.

She was shocked. She needed to tell him she lost the Pokemon, but she didn't know how he would react. Plus, her forehead started to hurt from the impact.

Ash got up with one hand, and the other holding his head. He walked up to her and extended a hand to her. "You okay Serena."

She was dazed. He was the last person that she wanted to see right now. From the guilt she avoided eye contact from Ash. Right now she was silent.

"Serena?" Ash still extended his hand towards her for the duration of the silence. Ash was at ease and looked serene during the silence.

She took Ash's hand to help her up. "Um... yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about umm... you know... running into you." She still tried to avoided to look at him directly at his eyes.

"No worries. What's the matter?"

"Wha-what makes you say something like that!?" Serena said panicky and shouting. How did he know there was something wrong. How would he exactly know what was going on.

"Um... you were running in the middle forest." Ash rebutted. "So anything wrong?"

"I need to tell you something." Serena was almost in tears with that. She believed she had done something bad.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked concerned. "Sounds serious. What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but-but I..." She held out on what she wanted to say. She couldn't find it in her power to tell him that she lost his Pokémon, but sooner or later it had to be done.

Ash approached her with a warming smile saying, "Just spit it out. I promised I can handle what ever you say. No need to worry."

"I-I l-lost... uh," Serena muttered unable to finish her sentence.

"Lost?" Ash asked. "Lost like losing to someone or lost as in you lost something.

"Yes."

"What do you mean?" Ash was becoming really confused. "Which one?"

"Exactly." She wasn't thinking straight.

"What?" Ash had enough of this nonsense. "Come on Serena just start over. What were you saying?"

"Um..."

"Come on just spit it out."

Guilt engulf Serena. The only way to get it off her shoulders was to say it. She said, "IlostNoivernokay." Serena sped up her speaking to not make sense. Trying to stall the inevitable.

"Could you say it a little slower."

"I... lost Noivern." Serena started bawling and rambling. "I know you said to take care of your pokemon, but I wasn't looking at him for a minute and the other pokemon were sleeping. Noivern left and I-I can't find him."

"Serena No-" Ash was trying to say the pokemon was okay, but he was cut off.

"I know Ash, I've done something horrible. Noivern is still injured, it won't survive alone in the forest. God knows what happened to him." As she talked Ash tried to find out an opening. "What if he fell down a side of a cliff? What would happen he can't fly out?"

"Serena!"Ash got ignored again which made him a little bit annoyed.

"I can only imagine how he's suffering. Crying for help, using its soundwaves to attract someone nearby. Days passed and still, crying for help."

"It's been only about half hour. If Noivern was crying for help we could have heard him. I mean the Pokémon uses sound waves." Ash tried correcting her, but he still went unnoticed.

"What have I done. All alone here in this vast forest. What have I done?!"

Twenty minutes later of Serena's rambling Ash finally snapped. He really didn't want to be rude, but Serena could really talk.

"Serena!" Ash shouted.

"W-what if Noivern got attacked by a wild Ursaring. I don't know what's gonna happen t-."

Ash grabbed a hold of her shoulders shoulders, which got her to stop taking and make her see him. "Serena stop taking. Just stop."

"B-but." Serena actually looked at his eyes and saw he wasn't really angry.

"Serena I have been trying to tell you for the last twenty minutes. Noivern is in its pokeball. No need to worry." Ash held up Noivern's pokeball. "He is in his pokeball."

Serena looked flabbergasted. "But-huh what?"

"No need to worry." Ash let go of her, but not before wiping down the tears she released from her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yup. No need to worry."

Serena calmed down a little. "Ash are you mad at me? I still lost Noivern."

"No, I'm not." Ash gave a comforting smile. "Everything worked out for the best."

Serena's cheeks were flushed and eyes a little red. "Sorry I overeacted."

"It's ok, I could never stay mad at you anyway." Ash seeing as there as nothing to do he held up his hand towards her. "You wanna go back to the pokemon center. I'm kind of hungry."

Serena took his hand and side by side they started heading back. Not once did they let go of each other on the way. back.

"By the way Serena, where's my other pokemon?"

"No need to worry, we agreed to meet up just outside the pokemon center after about forty minutes so if we walk slowly when we get there they should be just arriving."

* * *

"Where is she?" Bonnie said amidst their group. There they were at the train station standing idly by in the crowd of people who were awaiting for the next train or waiting for someone to arrived.

"She texted me her train got delayed." Clemont said. "She was suppose to be an hour ago.

"So why are we here then." Bonnie complained.

"Because she's gonna arrived in about thirty minutes, so might as well stay here." Her brother replied.

"Come on let's go somewhere for a while," the eight year old wined. "It's so boring here."

"We're staying." Clemont ordered.

"Yeah and besides I wanna see her after all this time." Brock added on.


	30. Chapter 27: Starting soon

A Gathering

Ash and Serena were at the Pokémon center, in there room just relaxing side by side and watching tv. It was a cool seventy five degree weather. The sun was just about to set. Both were just sitting at their individual beds and eating the cake Serena baked this morning.

"A lot of things happened today, huh." Ash reminisce of what happen in this one day.

"Yeah!" Serena agreed. "Hey why didn't you stop me from talking?"

"Well I didn't wanna be rude."

"So instead you would rather let me drown in my own sorrows." Serena had a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I'm offended."

"Really?" He replied earnestly.

"No." Serena was amused by how dense her boyfriend was. "By god, how dense are you."

"It varies."

"How's Noivern?"

"Resting in its pokeball." Ash held up his pokeball and showed it to Serena.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, how about we try to find the others, I haven't really seen them all day."

"Nope, they um..." They have something to do right now um... Brock has an exam for his school that he has too uh... turn in online so he's at the library. You know this is just his two week break from his undergraduate courses. You can't bother him."

"What about Bonnie, Clemont and Leaf?"

"Leaf is... is... on a hunt for a rare pokemon in the woods and we can't disturb her from her focus."

"Huh... funny we didn't ran into her."

"Well it is a big forest."

"And the other two just wanted to have some brother and sisterly bonding. You know that uh... they haven't been alone for a while just the two of them and they are family so... yeah." In the back of her mind she was stressing so much. She believed that anyone could see straight through the web of lies she just woven, but then again this was Ash.

"Right." Ash's tone had a bit of uncertainty. Which made, but her panic a little in her mind, but when he didn't act upon the uncertainty she relaxed. His goofy, happy expression stayed constant.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Ok, which one?"

"How about the Pokémon: The battle of the legendaries."

"What's that?" Ash curiously asked.

"Well it's about all the legendary Pokémon in some cosmic war that has one side being some legendries bent on destroying and resetting the while the some other legendaries were against that idea."

Ash was getting hooked to the story. "Who won?"

"Well if we watch the movie you would know. I wouldn't wanna spoil the whole story."

They went to a video rental place and got the movie in a few minutes. They walked on a narrow street with street lights looking like they were about to flaker.

"That was quick," Ash commented. Ash was holding the DVD box holding it examining the pictures. "The movie looks good."

Serena was at disbelief. "It is one of he highest grossing film in Kalos. I can't believe you haven't heard of it."

"Well I traveled a lot. Plus, I am not from Kalos."

They walked together to go back to the pokemon center. On the way there they passed by a skate park. Ash couldn't help, but stare at the park with a feeling that he had forgot something.

Serena tugged him along and Ash just followed her lead and he shrugged off that thought.

It was getting dark now. Streets lights were turning on and Ash was getting hungry. A wind brushed up against the feeling of their skin.

"It's getting cold," Ash started to walk at a faster pace.

Serena clasp her hands together for warmth. "I should have brought a jacket."

"Hey Serena," Ash said.

"Yeah," She answered back.

"Let's get something to eat first before watching the movie."

"Okay let's just get something from the cafeteria."

They entered and went inside the pokemon center. It was considerably warmer inside than outside. They saw Korrina standing in there. She was leaning on the counter of the lobby waiting for her pokemon to get healed. It wasn't a big surprise seeing that she was the gym leader of this town.

"Korrina," Ash said as him and his girlfriend walked towards her. They waved at her.

"Hey Ash, I haven't seen you for a long time," Korrina replied back. "Hey you want me to give you your activation stone for your mega evolution. I heard from Leaf that you already got a mega stone."

"Really you have it with you right now." Ash was excited.

Korrina held the stone after getting it out of her pocket. "Yeah just in case I ran into one of you guys."

"One of you guys?" Ash asked.

"Well there was another guy that asked for a mega stone. He's about our age. He's like a Pokémon researcher in training or something like that. We didn't really set a specific time to meet up, but he should be around here in town. "

"What's his name?" Serena asked.

Korrina faced Ash. "Ash probably knows this guy. His name is Gary Oak."

"What!" Ash exclaimed. "Gary's in town."

"Sounds like you do know him," Korrina commented.

"Yeah, we're friends. we lived next to each other since we were born." Ash said. "Actually Serena knows the guy too."

"Really," Korrina said.

"Yeah I do. I did used to live in Kanto with Ash, but if I were to meet up with him I would probably not recognize him if I ever bumbed into him. It has been to long." Serena said.

"I wonder if mom knew about this, or maybe I should call professor Oak." Ash said.

"Well any way." Korrina handed him the mega stone. "Here a gift from me to you."

"You're really just giving it to me?" Ash questioned. He accepted the gift and putted it in his pocket.

"Well I heard something about you." Korrina said.

"What is it?" He replied

"Sorry I think I tipped of to much stuff to you already. It's suppose to be secret." Korrina answered.

"You just made me more curious what is it?" Ash commented.

"Nope." Korrina refused.

Ash was going to continue, but a hand was felt on his shoulder. It was Serena.

"Just let it go. Let's just go to bed. I'm kind of sleepy." Serena faked a yawned.

"But I thought we were going to watch the movie we just got and have dinner."

"What movie?" Korinna asked.

"Pokémon the battle of the legendaries," replied Ash.

"Cool, can I watch. I loved that movie." Korrina exclaimed.

"Don't you need to go back to the tower?" Ash asked. "The tide is about to rise."

"I got a room here and the tide already rose. Can't go home even if I wanted tonight."

"Okay then. Let's watch." Serena suggested.

As the two girls walked towards their room, she was stopped by Ash's hand.

"Wait." Ash said. Ash was looking down at the floor with his serious face. To the trio, the room grew silence. Nobody even moved an inch, despite the other people clamoring and chatting. The two ladies looked at Ash intensely as they waited for him to speak. His stomach growled loudly. "Let's get something to eat first."

The girls chuckled a bit.

"Why did you look so serious Ash?" Korrina asked still chuckling a bit.

"Well I was hungry," he responded.

"That was a bit anti climatic," Serena said wiping a tear of her right eye. "So Korrina you wanna eat with us."

"Well I haven't had dinner yet so yeah okay let's eat." Korrina responded.

They proceeded walking towards the cafeteria.

Korrina thought about something and asked it. "When are you guys leaving town?"

"I don't know." Ash answered. He moved his head towards Serena. "When are we leaving?"

"I don't know either. Maybe two three weeks from now," Serena replied.

"That's a long time. How much free time do you guys have?" Korrina asked.

Ash faced Serena once more and asked, "When's master class performance?"

"It's in about six weeks from now," Serena answered.

The trio grabbed food and sat down.

"So where are the others?" Korrina asked while eating.

* * *

A few a hours before, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie and Leaf waited for someone in the train station. The station was crowded and the group was just standing there in the waiting area mingling, sometimes just dazing out, sometimes just doing absolutely nothing.

"Is she here yet?" The eight year old asked.

"It's only been twenty minutes," answered Clemont.

"This is boring." Bonnie commented. "I'm going around."

"Okay just be back here by ten minutes."

"Sure thing," The blonde girl said taking her leave. She wandered about in the train station. It seemed she was unable to stay in one spot for a few seconds. She counted each step she took. When finally stopping she counted 561 steps.

She sat in a bench and looked up at the sky and saw that it was the color of the mid afternoon, blue sky. Then she realize she was lost. She was in the dazed, but snapped out after a thought occurred in her mind.

She hadn't realize that she was lost and looked around each direction trying to remember where she came from. A girl approached her and lightly tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me are you lost?" The girl asked.

Bonnie looked back and faced the girl. She had a beanie over her blue hair. She was also wearing a short pink skirt, a black tank top, and a pink scarf. The girl was also holding a piplup in her hands.

"Yeah, I am lost," Bonnie replied.

"No need to worry, if you want I could help you," the girl replied.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Dawn."


	31. Chapter 28: Ritchie

Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a long time. I'll try to get chapters in sooner.

* * *

Ritchie

There was a relaxed tone as Korana, Ash and Serena watched the movie. Ash let a sleepy Serena's head rest on his shoulders as he held her in his arms. Korana was at Serena's bed sitting cross-legged on Serena's bed. They room was silent except for the noise that was came from the TV. They turned off all the lights, but the TV gave a low dim glare which lit up a little bit of light from the darkness of the room. Serena grinned as see kept trying to get glimpses of Ash. Serena found herself more entranced at looking at Ash than the actual film.

In the middle of the movie, Korrina chuckled for a bit which caught the couple's eyes. Korrina replied back with a sly smile towards Serena. The movie wasn't showing any funny scenes. Ash just looked at her, and looked back at the screen to start watching the movie again, but Serena knew what she laughed about. Serena blushed at the thought of Korrina catching her look at him. If Korrina told Bonnie or Leaf they would never let this down, but she was reasonable so she mouthed the words that Serena wanted to hear at that very moment and mouthed that she wasn't going to tell them. Serena's head relaxed back on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"This is amazing!" Ash looked wide-eyed at the screen as Serena glanced at the screen as the trainers were teleported into the arena. They checked their pokeballs and strangely Ash did too as he got a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Pikachu wasn't with him and his other pokemon were resting in the pokemon center so it was empty. He clicked the button and nothing came out and he frowned before closing it and going back to watching. Serena looked at him strangely but shrugged and focused on the screen as Ash muttered a bit and shook his head looking a bit confused at some parts as if they got it wrong somehow.

The credits rolled and the couple noticed Korinna sleeping on Serena's bed under Serena's blankets and her head on her pillow. The movie lasted about two hours and fifteen minutes. Serena got up and open up the lights next to Ash's bedside table.

Korinna woke up with a groan as the light filled the room. The eyes of everyone in that room were trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. Serena opened her eyes to see Korrina rub her eyes as she looked around confused. Ash still had his eyes shut with a huge grin on his face.

"That was a great movie." Ash got up and stretch up his arms. "Thanks Serena for recommending this."

"What time is it?" Korrina yawned groggily. She got up from the bed and then proceeded to open the blinds.

"Let me check, my phone is somewhere in my bag let me get it." Serena answered back.

"No need," Korrina said as she looked outside of the window where the stars in the sky shone. The city was full of light and the moonlight went directly through the window. 'It's about midnight I should probably go."

"You can tell time by looking at the moon?" Ash asked, a bit amazed.

"Well in this city I can." Korinna answered. "I've lived here my entire because I'm suppose to inherit my grandfather's gym. I stargaze a lot when I'm in the main part of the city. I've just gotten use to it."

Serena and Ash looked out the window and was amazed by the individual lights in the city that was shinning in the darkness of the starry sky. "Your city is really beautiful at night." Serena commented.

"It's not really that special," Korrina said. "I bet every city is like this. You just got to slow down and take the scenery in."

"I guess you're right," Serena replied. Serenity was brought in to the room for a moment.

"Well, I'll let myself out." Korrina said as she grabbed her bag and left the room, but not waving goodbye to the couple while walking out leaving the young couple was alone.

"It's really late I'm going to bed," Ash said. "You wanna use the bathroom first?

"You go on ahead, I'll just go to the kitchen and see if they have any ingredients to bake with." Serena said. "I'm making some baked goods tomorrow." Serena got out a list of ingredients and headed out for a short time.

Ash went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and headed to bed. While waiting for Serena, he put the TV on and showed pokemon trainers and he was surprised to see Prima being interviewed. Orange Islands seemed like a long time ago. He remembered how Misty idolized her and wished that she was here to see him today. After that he started to reminisce of his older adventures with his former traveling companions like Misty, Dawn, Cilan, Tracy, May and many others. "It's been a long time since I saw any of them," he said to himself.

The door opened a bit before pausing. "Ash, I'm going in now. Okay?" It was Serena's voice.

"Yeah, your good," Ash said signaling her to come in. "Did they have everything you need?" Ash asked as she went in.

"Yup, everything." Serena answered back. "I'm gonna take a bath now. You leave anything in there."

"Nothing, just hurry to bed."

Serena blushed at the double meaning of the words he just said, but proceeded gathering her stuff and entering the bathroom. She got out some minutes later and Ash was nervously touching a pokeball before he threw it in the air and caught it as he was lying down on his back. She thought back to the weird scene in the movie, but disregarded that thought just went to her bed after closing the blinds.

"G'night," Serena said.

"Night," Ash said and he turned of the lamp, their only source of their light making the room fill up with darkness.

* * *

A few hours before in the train station.

"The name's Dawn." The blue haired girl replied. "And this is Piplup." She gestured to the Pokemon she was currently holding in her arms.

"My name's Bonnie." Bonnie took a good look at her, staring at her intently.

Dawn got somewhat uncomfortable and asked, "Something the matter?"

"Your Perfect! Dawn will you marry my brother?" She got down her knees.

Dawn blushed at the thought of marriage, but obviously rejected it. "Sorry, I kind of like someone else," she said dismissing that thought out of her head.

"Piplup." Piplup added on.

"Aww, that's a shame." Bonnie got up from her knees.

"So are you lost?" Dawn asked. "I could help you want some help find your friends."

"I don't really need help, I just have to go back to my brother at the waiting area."

"I'm going there later. I'm meeting a friend." Dawn smiled at her.

"Wanna go to there together?" Bonnie asked.

"I would love to, but I also brought another friend here with me that I kind of lost in the crowd and I have to find him."

"Who's your friend?"

"His name is Ritchie, and he's about this high." Dawn gave him an estimation of his height using her hands and it equaled to a normal height which didn't really help since there was many people in the station had that height.

"Any other details?" Bonnie asked.

"He has a green top, and wears gloves that are fingerless. Also he wears a blue hat."

"I'll help you find him!"

"Really, you would help me?" Dawn was kind of surprised.

"Sure thing my brother can wait, I'm like a cupid of love. I'll reunite you with your boyfriend."

"B-B-boyfriend!?" Dawn was even more surprised. "He's not-"

Bonnie stopped what Dawn was about to say and dragged her along running everywhere without even a plan to find the guy. While all of that was happening Dawn couldn't help, but thinking this girl was weird, but to her there was no need to worry, everything all ways works out in the end in her experience and they started there search for Ritchie. They asked a bunch of people for any leads, but that guy for some reason was hard to find.

In another part of the train station. The group was getting uneasy about Bonnie. Some minutes past and then half an hour pasted.

"Where's Bonnie?" Clemont started to worry being the brother. "She said she'd be back her in ten minutes."

"I don't know, but let's split up to find her." Leaf suggested. "I'll stay here if she comes back."

"I'll go in this direction, I think she went somewhere there." Clemont rushed out.

""I'll come with you." Brock caught up with him.

"Ok, the next chance I get, I'm getting Bonnie her own phone," Clemont said to himself.

The sun was setting. Ten minutes after their search with some luck, Brock and Clemont actually met up with Bonnie together with some stranger to Clemont, but not to Brock.

"Bonnie," Clemont called out to her as he approached her sister and following just behind him was Brock.

"Dawn?" Brock was shockingly surprised since this is the time he saw his friend for the first time after about a year.

"Brock?" Dawn also pleasantly surprised. They went for the high five for their greeting.

"This is Dawn?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah." Brock answered.

"That's me," the blue haired girl said.

"This is the person we were waiting on?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah this is it," Brock said. "Weren't you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I didn't listen to you guys." Bonnie was straight to the point. "I kind of tuned you guys out. At first you guys were talking about some gym leader stuff, then you talked about some Pokémon biology or whatever, then some food recipes and somewhere between that conversation you said something about Dawn. It was boring and so I stopped listening."

"Well anyway, Where's your friend?" Brock asked. "The one you said you were gonna bring. You know, I could barely believe that you met up with Ritchie. I'm sure Ash would want a rematch with him."

"I kind of lost him in the station," Dawn admitted. "He just wandered off somewhere."

"Fine let's look around. Maybe we can find him in a short time."

"Let's split up," Bonnie recommended.

Clemont rejected this Idea completely. "No way Bonnie, you got lost once already."

"No, I didn't I was helping Dawn find her boyfriend."

"B-b-boyfriend?" Dawn got a bit flustered.

"How come you didn't tell me you're bringing your boyfriend?" Brock asked with a grin on his face.

Dawn shook her head. "N-no, Ritchie's not my Boyfriend."

"But you said you like someone." Bonnie said.

"Yeah I said someone, I didn't say his name."

"Oh, who is it?" Brock asked. He was very intrigued. "You know other than a future Pokémon doctor, I'm also a love doctor I could help you out in that department."

"Yaaaaaa!" Dawn shouted. "Just shut it. Let's just go find Ritchie, okay?"

"Fine lets go."

They started walking around the station trying to find him.

"What does he look like?" Clemont asked.

"Well he about this high." Dawn used her arms and hand to show his height. "He's tall. He's not too skinny, but not to fat. He also has a Raichu that sometimes stays out of its pokeball, kind of like Ash's Pikachu. His Raichu has a little scruf on the top of his head. Actually sometimes his charmeleon would walk around with us when we journeyed together, but when it evolved into Charizard it kind of became a hassle."

"So is that him?" Bonnie pointed to a guy that had a Raichu walking beside him looking lost.

"That was fast," Dawn commented. She went towards him. "Ritchie!" She shouted.

The guy looked at him and smiled. "Ahh Dawn, I thought I could never find you." He looked relieved.

"Hey Ritchie." Dawn replied.

"Long time no see," Brock said.

"You too," Ritchie responded as he shook Brock's hand.

"You've change," Brock commented.

"Well, not by much. I heard Ash didn't change at all."

"Where were you?" Dawn asked him.

"I was actually in the city for a short time, but came back to the station." Ritchie answered. "Team Rocket attacked me, but it wasn't a big of deal and I handled them."

"Team Rocket as in Jessie and James?" Brock asked.

"No, some other team rocket guys." Ritchie answered. "A guy and a girl. girl's name is Cassidy and the other guys is called Butch, wait, no, his name I think was Bob, or was it Ben."

"Well whatever their names are we're glad your safe." Brock commented.

Bonnie introduced herself and so did Clemont since this was their first time meeting him.

Ritchie responded, "As they probably already said, I'm Ritchie and this is Sparky." He pointed to his Raichu on the floor.

"This is such a cute Raichu." Bonnie went straight for the hug. "I can't help, but hug him."

"Wait don't." Ritchie warned them, but it was too late. Raichu as a defense mechanism electrified the whole group. Luckily, there was no one else around in proximity of that electric attack, but everyone there got an afro and got covered in some soot.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted.


	32. Chapter 29: Jeolousy

**Sup. Next chapter here.**

* * *

Jealousy

Ash woke up tilted his head and looked across the room. In the twin size bed next to his he saw his roommate gone. Ash would like it if he actually woke up first instead of Serena for a change. Maybe catch a glimpse of her beautiful sleeping face could make the morning more better.

Ash sat up straight and stretched his arm up and yawned. "Serena?" Ash wondered where she is. "Where is she? She has woken up really early for the past week or so." He looked at his clock on the night stand by his bedside and checked it. "10:30 huh."

Ash got up from the bed and opened the blinds revealing the morning light of the sun. "Wow, That's bright." Ash covered his eyes from the gleaming light until his eyes adjusted to it.

"Ok then," Ash said to himself. He got dressed and headed out. "Pikachu should be with Bonnie. Maybe I should go do some special training with my Pokémon. I haven't done that like in what, like a week. I wish Serena was here. I hope sees just in the Pokémon Center lobby or cafeteria."

* * *

Serena was at a busy street just about two to three miles away from the Pokémon Center.

"So you're Dawn," Serena said. She held out her hand for a handshake. "My Name's Serena." Serena can't help, but focus on Dawn so much to every detail of her physical appearance. She was wary of her for some reason. She became a little bit interrogative. She just meet the girl and she didn't know anything about her relationship with as or maybe any feelings towards him.

"Nice to meet you," Dawn answered before yawning. She stretched out her hands. They shook hands afterwards.

"Just woke up?" Serena asked.

"Yeah." Dawn yawned again. Her eyes felt tired and all her body.

"It's always so nice to meet one of Ash's friends, welcome to Kalos." Serena had this sarcastic mean tone to her voice, but Dawn didn't notice. From the look on her face she was really tired.

"It's Ash, of course I'm going to come. I'm one of his best friends, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dawn felt a little pressure from her hands, as Serena gripped her hand a tighter instinctively. Dawn started to notice. "Ow." Dawn released her grip and tried to shake of the little pain felt in her hand.

"Sorry about that." Serena still felt uneasy about Dawn. She seemed good looking, smart and she had traveled with Ash for about a year, and yet to Serena she was but a stranger. The only things she knew about her were the things Ash talked about like

"It's fine Serena. Some grip you have there." Dawn looked over to Serena's hands and pointed at it.

"I guess I have a strong grip, but It's only because I had grown up riding Ryhorns since my Mom made me and I had to grip the saddle so I wouldn't fall off." Serena knew the only way for her to become less uneasy over Dawn was to create a bond with her and the way to do that was to share things from her personal life.

"You're mom is a Ryhorn racer. That's cool. My mom was a Pokémon coordinator."

What's it like to compete in a contest. There really isn't any contest here in Kalos.

"Really they this region doesn't?" Dawn asked shockingly. Dawn thought Coordinators were around the world in every region. "You know Ash competed in a contest once. I guess that's why I didn't she any contest here anywhere."

"Ash did?" Serena asked. She felt a little irritated, Ash didn't really talk much about his past adventures with her. She knew the basics like who he travelled with, who did the work around the camp, where he did gym battles, but nothing else.

"You know what, I'll tell you more about it later. Kay?" Dawn would tell her this now, but she was tired. She only slept a little last night and before that she had a train ride and a flight beforehand. She actually just wanted to sleep this day, but Brock insisted she meet Serena.

"Are you and Ash just friends? Serena said.

"Well my best friend to say the least." Dawn and Ash had been through a lot together. She wasn't embarrassed to say it and they have fun when they're together.

"So is this guy your boyfriend?" Serena pointed to the guy standing just behind Dawn.

"This guy has a name by the way, Ritchie." Ritchie said kind of offended.

"Umm, sorry I didn't ask for your name." Serena said. There sincerity in those words. "That was kind of rude of me."

"It's cool." Ritchie replied. He wasn't really bothered by it. "And no we're not dating."

Serena was kind of disappointed. She knows that jealousy of Dawn when Ash and her finally gets together so she wanted to get some more reassurance over her feelings. "So when did you meet Ash?"

"More than a year ago," Dawn replied.

"So do you like A-" Serena got cut off in her speech when Brock and Leaf arrived.

"Hey guys," Leaf greeted them. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just talking to Dawn and Ritchie over there," Serena answered.

"So is it done?" Dawn asked.

"Nope, It's not ready yet, but Bonnie and Clemont are there to finish things up." Clemont answered.

"Okay then in the meantime Serena and Dawn come with me," Leaf said.

"Why?" The two girls asked.

"I just want go shopping for a bit," Leaf answered. The two guys bolted unnoticed for a short while.

"Shopping!" Dawn's tired expression to that of a more energetic one. "I'm in."

"Yeah you guys are kind of experts in clothing and fashion and all that stuff and I kind of need new clothes. Dawn I heard from Ash you know a lot of things. How about you, Serena?"

"Well sure thi-" Serena noticed something. "Where did Brock and Clermont go?"

"Where are those two?" Leaf looked around to see if there was any trace of them somewhere.

"Well, I guess those two didn't want to go shopping with us." Serena said. She was kind of disappointment that she didn't have the help to carry all the things that she listed in her mind at that moment to buy.

"Where shall we start ladies?" Dawn asked smirking. That the start of their shopping extravaganza.

* * *

Back with the Brock and Clemont they were running through the crowd as if their lives depended on it. Once they thought they thought they were far from the girls they caught their breath.

"We... got... away from... them." Clemont panted and spoke in the pauses, trying to catch his breath.

"I didn't want to go shopping with them." Brock said. "I can already see the future. My arms would break.

"Hey, do you think we overreacted? Clemont asked.

"Nope, not in the slightest." Brock answered with so much certainty. "I learned from my many adventures that when you have a chance to run, you do."

"So what do you wanna do now?"

"Wanna go back to Ash. Bonnie is keeping him occupied for the moment. They're back at the Pokémon center."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Hours passed with the Dawn, Serena, and Leaf at a shopping district. They had a handful of bags at their disposal.

"I wish Brock or Clemont was here. My arms are getting tired." Leaf complained, she had bought the least amount of stuff, but still it was about They walked carrying their bags tired from there adventure in their wallets.

"I'm tired, as much as I would want to go on, I just can't," Dawn complained. At the running for most things bought Serena was first, following close second was Dawn, and Leaf was of coarse dead last.

"Well, Dawn if you can't go on we can stay and rest somewhere." Serena was also tired, but there was just this thing inside her that won't admit anything to Dawn. To be honest, she was the most worn out not just physically, but mentally. All say she was trying to one up Dawn in terms of fashion, items bought and if they ever saw an item they both wanted, Serena would be the first one to snatch it. Dawn however, didn't show any emotions of anger towards any of that, which kind of annoyed Serena.

"Let's try and get like a park bench or something to rest for amount," Leaf suggested and they walked throughout the street and Dawn stopped them.

"Hey is that, Vetements De Amour? Dawn asked getting all excited. She pointed at a small store at the edge of a street corner. It was a rectangular building two stories high and only about ten thousand square feet. There were signs out front and arrows pointing towards the store. Most of the signs were heart shaped and had the words lucky on it.

"Vete-whatna?" Leaf asked.

"Change of change, change of love." Serena said. "It's their slogan, at least in English."

This added more confusion to Leaf. "Huh?"

"It's a clothing store that popular in Kalos." Serena answered. "In my language it roughly translates to Clothing of love, or lover's clothing, depending on how you want it translate it.

"Yeah, this Is the first thing that I wanted to visit on my personal list when if I ever get the chance go to Kalos." Dawn said with excitement. "You cannot find it anywhere else besides Kalos."

"What's so special about this shop?" Leaf asked.

"Well, It's said to have mystical powers surrounding it and if you buy a specific item it will give you a something like a fortune telling you about your future relationship on the receipt. It's really the place to go for like matching t-shirts or bracelets and stuff like that for couples." Serena answered. "Plus most of it is almost in sale all year."

"Really," Leaf said. "What if they give you good fortunes based on the prices of the stuff in it."

"I don't know. It might actually be real," Dawn replied. "I kind of wanna see my fortune."

"Really you wanna see your fortune about your love life next to the price you bought whatever you bought from there?"

"Why do you need to get a fortune? You're already pretty enough to get a date." Serena said this in a matter where it wasn't really a compliment. She wondered if it why dawn would want more relationship help. She was told that she was single by Bonnie, but she was interested in a guy. She had a thought it might be Ash, so she panicked a little in her head.

"Thank you, Serena." Dawn took it as a compliment. "But I still want to go in."

"Fine let's go," Leaf said as the girls went in. "Only to see how they con people into buying their merch."

They went it and the store was a regular clothing store. It was had a few aisles and a couple of commercial clothes racks towards the front of the store hanging miscellaneous things like tee shirts, jeans, jackets and other stuff. One commercial clothes rack was labeled clearance and a different one had a label that wrote clearance. There were shelves way at the back for things like shoes. "On a sign on one of the commercial clothes rack it was written, "buy the t-shirt here cause you to have better luck with your spouse. just buy these shirts fifty percent off.

"This is sooooo fake," Leaf commented on the whole store as a whole. Serena and Dawn agreed.

"Yeah this is," Dawn agreed. "Still though, I want to get something. For some reason the store has a surprisingly very accurate in the fortunes they do. Plus the stuff here isn't really expensive compared to most stores."

"I guess," Leaf answered.

There was many aisles in the store. One filled with suits, one filled with specially branded perfumes, and much more.

After a minute of walking around and going deeper in the store something caught each of the girl's interest. there was a sign that says romance miscellaneous hanging from the ceiling and it didn't specify which aisle, because the aisles in the store were labeled the sign just pointed right in the walkway.

After they turned they saw aisles dedicated to romance. There was an aisle dedicated to love cards, an aisle with matching t-shits and matching jeans. There was also some perfume and jewelry there. Most of the jewelry was in a glass case.

"There so much stuff about romance," Dawn commented as she saw a shirt on a table with the an arrow pointing to the right saying "I am with her" and the shirt to the right having a it have an arrow on it pointing to the left saying, "I am with him."

"Well it is a love store," Serena remarked.

Leaf was bored out of her own mind. She invited the both of them because she actually needed new clothes and see got it. She wasn't really that into fashion, but she wanted something that lasted, but still be decent to look at so she invited them. They both really had a knack for fashion and she knew of this from personal experience with Serena when they were little, and talking with Brock about Dawn.

"Hey is this cute?" Serena held up a t-shirt in front of Leaf, who was sitting at one of the chairs in the isle. Leaf saw it was a shirt with the a Pikachu on it and had the words "Sparks fly when I'm with you."

"It's fine," Leaf responded. She didn't really pay attention that much.

"You know what it might be a little too corny," Serena said as she went back and returned it to where she found it.

Leaf just played in her phone and watched them look at clothes almost all day after she got her outfit which included right now and she notice something while watching them right there. Whenever they Dawn and Serena found something they both like they would both reach for it, but Serena rushed quite a bit as if she wanted to beat her in a competition.

After a while Leaf actually called her. "Serena can you come here for a second. Yeah I need to get something from that Isle and I wanted your opinion."

"Sure thing," Serena called back and there she went. The two of them went to a different isle and a couple of meters away from Dawn. They whispered during the conversation.

Leaf asked her, "Hey do you have something against Dawn or something?"

"What makes you say that!" Serena whispered shouted.

"Well, you've been kind of acting a bit different around Dawn, but to everyone else you're yourself."

"So, you noticed." Serena looked a little disappointed in Leaf's eyes.

"So, what's the matter." Leaf had changed her tone to a more solemn tone.

"It's just that I've been seeing Dawn as this rival sort of person in terms of well... Ash, but It just be all in my head. I mean I'm kind of jealous of the time she spent with Ash. I just heard from Bonnie that Dawn likes someone.

"You thought it might be Ash." Leaf finished her sentence for her.

"Well... yeah."

"Come on Ash wouldn't do that. I know you know that. I know that, heck everyone knows that Ash won't just leave you for some other person."

"Yeah I know that much, but still. I still have this feeling in my chest that won't go away from some reason."

"Well, why don't we asked her?"

"Right now?"

"Well duh. Do you wanna stop feeling jelly."

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." Leaf went and grabbed Serena's arm. Leaf was half dragging Serena towards Dawn. Dawn was at the same spot looking at clothes in the romance isle.

"Hey Dawn." Leaf called and got Dawn's attention. While all they were talking Dawn was just looking through the various items in the isle, minding her own business.a

"What's up?" Dawn asked.

"Who do you like?" Leaf asked.

Dawn became flustered not prepared for that question at all. "Wha-," was the only thing she could say in response.

"Come on just say it. No need to be embarrassed," Leaf gestured her to continue her phrase.

"I- I.." Dawn replied. She didn't want to reply so. "I don't want to say it. Plus what if I don't have a crush."

"Liar," Leaf remarked. "You wouldn't have been flustered so much if you didn't actually like someone."

"H-how about you tell me who you like and I tell you who I like," Dawn replied.

Leaf was now the one to be flustered. "That's irrelevant. I don't like anyone."

"You wouldn't have been flustered so much if you didn't actually like someone." Dawn mocked Leaf.

"Just tell me yours, It's probably someone we don't know," Leaf pleaded.

"It is someone you know," Dawn said and immediately after this she instantly regretted it.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"It's no one, okay." Dawn replied. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours Leaf."

"Never." Leaf responded.

"I guess we'll never know then," Dawn said as she proceeded looking through the clothes in the isle.


End file.
